lying for love
by wwefangal
Summary: Lainz ran away from home. She's about to be evicted, Can the intercontinental champion Jeff Hardy help her? And if a certain injured wrestler comes back, what will she do! Jeff Hardy, OC'S. Written by both 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own wwe, blah blah, only own OC'S.**

**This story was by both Helen Tarnation and xxwithlovexx. Enjoy!**

chapter 1

"...so find a job" I rolled my eyes at Vanessa I've heard it all before, I heard it all the time.

Pay rent. Its not that I was going to keep putting it off and let my friends give me a loan again and again, but the idea of going out in the real world to find a job is exhausting.

After leaving home about 3 years ago I thought I could be independent, grow up and make a living on my own, without having my parents or brothers breathing down my back every bloody day. I still remember to this day.

_flashback..._

_"...and I am not a child mom! So stop treating me like one" I snapped. _

_Sean snorted and I shot him a dark glare. "What is your bloody probl-_

_"Lai, language" my mom snapped, I just rolled my eyes behind her back._

_"Lai were only looking out for yo-_

_"I don't need you to look out for me as though I'm a five year old! I'm almost 16, and yet you treat me like a kid, the lot of you"_

_"Well if you start acting liking an adult, we'll treat you like one" Sean retorted_

_"Oh yeah right, I told mom I was looking for a part time job and she thinks I can't hack it, none of you think so! And so now your telling me to act like an adult, you are suc-_

_"Don't you dare even finish that sentence" my mom yelled getting angry._

_"Fine, but you know what, I'll bloody prove you all wrong, I can go out there an-_

_"Your not going anywhere!"_

_"Try and stop me! You can't tell me what to do, its my lif-_

_"and my house!...My house, my rules"_

_"Well I won't live here an-_

_The front door swung open and John walked in dropping his bags and laughed."I thought I heard your voice Lai, what is it this time?"_

_"Everything! Everyone, I have no bloody life!"_

_He sighed and walked over to me and tried to hug me but I pushed him away._

_"Your gonna sweet talk to me, try to calm me down, buy me something and its all over, but not this time! This time, I'm done, I'm over it, in fact I'm leaving" I screamed and ran to my bedroom where I gathered some of my things, ran back downstairs and everyone watched me, and realised how serious I was._

_"Don't even thin-_

_"Mom, let me grow up" was the last thing I said to her and left, and that was almost three years ago. _

_end of flashback._

Now I'm just in over my head. How many dumb ass jobs have I gotten which have all ended disastrously, either got fired or left cause it was too boring. Every time I got fired or left the job and showed up at the apartment V and Naomi would instantly know something happened and I'd never hear the end of it.

I have now promised them that I will find a job, and I will...eventually. This time I want a job I'll like, not just get one to get paid, why work somewhere that doesn't motivate you to want to work?!

We got out of the cab right in front of 40/40 which was one of the biggest clubs around, they even opened one in Vegas. V of course had to pay the cab driver, as Nomi paid last time, and they knew I wasn't exactly with money at the moment.

We walked up to the front door and people in the queue frowned. We knew someone who knew someone that could get us in, so we never had to wait in. Awesome right?!

We walked in to the sound of the loud music, the club was really packed and was kicking. People on the dance floor, some drinking at the bar. This was our life, or at least my life every night, and I loved it.

"Oh this my song right here" Vanessa yelled and grabbed Naomi's hand who then pulled me by the arm and onto the dance floor as Rihanna's don't stop the music' hit the club.

We danced around one another, and avoided all asses who thought they had a chance to score with any of us, yeah right. I was getting tired, I usually came and got drunk, which led the girls to help me back to the apartment. We knew people so as far as the bar tenders were concerned I was '21'.

"Yo, you girlies want a drink?" I asked digging threw my bag looking for my money, I always had money for a drink there was no doubting that. They both stopped dancing and stared at me.

"Don't get too wasted Lai, take it easy tonight, and I'm good, for now" Nomi said

."Yeah me too, and also you get wasted, find your own way back" Vanessa laughed ignoring this I walked over to the bar bumping into someone.

"Shit, sorr-" I froze mid sentence, it was Jeff Hardy, as in the intercontinental champ Jeff Hardy as in Team ex-well you get the picture.

"That was all me, sorry about that" I was still staring at him, he looked so fine, I couldn't help it, you wouldn't either if you saw him in the flesh.

"Um hello are you still here?" he chuckled waving his hand over my face.

"Huh, oh right, yeah, um its ok, I was just getting umm, a umm-

"drink?"

"Yeah, that" I felt like an idiot.

"Well lemme buy you one, its the least I can do" he offered and how could I say no, well actually I couldn't say a thing I was staring into his eyes, his amazin-

"Is that a yes?"

"Um yeah sure" I casually shrugged.

**Read and review ya'll!**


	2. Chapter 2

**By helen Tarnation and xxwithlovexx**

Chapter 2

Well 'a drink' turned into about five. Then a dance, then another couple of drinks.

Jealous yea, I mean I'm dancing and hanging with _the_ Jeff Hardy, who would've thought.

"So Lainz, you come here often?" I nodded.

"All the time. I have a friend of a friend, no queuing, ever."

"Yea, I know what you mean, but for a different reason" I giggled, can you actually imagine a famous person waiting in line for anything, actually just any overly bulky guy in line…I mean you should see me with Johnny, he looked so funny in a sea of people. I guess I should try and stop thinking about my brother. What better way than by consuming my thoughts with Jeff Hardy, and alcohol.

"You're so pretty"

"And you've had enough to drink" Jeff said, prying a bottle of sky away from me. He took my booze, how rude.

"No, I'm just truthful" Jeff chuckled. Damn that man is like the sexiest thing in any universe.

"So Lainz, tell me about yourself" Jeff said, great the two minute date scene. Wait its Jeff Hardy, who cares if it's a speed date. Hell I'd probably jump at the chance to have hot heated sex right here on the floor. Ok, maybe that's a small exaggeration, I have some morals. But this I can do.

"Well, I'm kind of between jobs at the minute and I live with those two fabulous bitches over there." That should be enough for him.

"Do you have any family?"

"Every one has family" Question dodged, yes I'm brilliant.

"So where are they? Do you have siblings?"

"I don't know and yes" Man for a famous guy he has a brain in his head…dammit.

"Why don't you know about them?" Nosy bugger.

"Because I'm the anti-Christ" Man can he stop with my family life, I was kinda hoping to forget about it…boy I was wrong. Still Jeff laughed at my sarcasm; apparently I am funny when I'm mad.

"Ok, I'm sorry. So what was your last job?"

"I worked at Gay Mart," I said rolling my eyes. Wouldn't you if it were your job, who wants to be restacking selves of old women slacks. Exactly.

"Why did you leave?"

"I was fired" I said the corners of my mouth twitching to create an ever so small smirk.

"Why?"

"I gave this guy lip for hitting on me, whilst buying cheap crappy lingerie too." Ok, now I didn't think it was that funny, but apparently Jeff did.

"Nice work. So how long ago was that?"

"Umm, about a month ago, but I was only there for three weeks."

"So what do you do with your time?"

"This" I answered, gesturing around me to the hopping club scene.

"You go clubbing for a living?"

"No, I go clubbing nightly. I don't do anything for a living"

"You must be awfully lucky to not need to do anything for a living" What the fuck, everyone needs to make a living, I mean everyone.

"I do need to make a living, I just always seem to get crappy jobs that should go to preppy bitches who need nothing but an uppercut." Again Jeff laughed.

"Ok, so you've been living for a month, clubbing daily, off three weeks salary, and a minimum wage job. That doesn't seem possible." Yea, it doesn't does it, but when you have fabulous bitches for best friends I guess it is.

"Well I guess it must be. No umm" I looked down, I'd be embarrassed if I had any shame "My best friends are really good." I was serious now. "They help a lot. Cover my rent, go easy on me with bills and groceries and stuff"

"That's very understanding"

"Yea, they're great like that. I guess I'd be lost without them." Rent, like now, and they can't help me anymore. "I guess I will be soon anyway."

"How come?" God why did I say that, nosy wrestler needs to know everything.

"Well I don't know if you've picked up that they help me a lot, but they aren't famous or anything, and well lets say I wouldn't be much of a person if I made three people bankrupt would I"

"Oh" Jeff looked down, then he looked at me really curiously. "Maybe I can help you" Great, how desperate must I look.

"You know, I may be broke, but not even I'm a charity case. The money I get, I get because I feel I earn it" Ok, so that may have been harsh, but still.

"No that's not what I meant. I may have a solution for you." Yea that'll be the day. Wow Jeff Hardy was thinking hard, and let me say he looks mighty fine when he thinks hard.

_Jeff's flashback_

_"Jeff you are too busy to manage your stuff now. You are on the biggest role of your life. We can't afford any slip ups, and we feel you have too much on your mind without worrying about autograph signings and things like that" Stephanie McMahon said to Jeff whilst he sat in a chair, the scene looks reminiscent of a principals office. _

"_What are you saying? I'm not doing publicity anymore?" _

"_No, we're saying you need an assistant. Someone to deal with this stuff for you."_

"_So you're going to pair me with some fresh out of collage stiff to arrange my life?" Jeff asked rather ticked. _

"_Only if that's what we find. You're more than welcome to find your own assistant if you like" _

"_So if I don't you will." Steph nodded. "I will find someone."_

"_Please do it soon Jeff, before next week's raw." With the timeline in place Jeff left the McMahon's office. _

_End flashback. _

"And pray tell Mr Hardy, what is this solution?"

"You, you can be my assistant" Yea, a made up role so it's charity that doesn't look like charity. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you, I'm not a charity case"

"I know. I'm serious, I have to find an assistant by the end of the week or Stephanie McMahon will give me some stiff out of collage."

"Yea, if that's what you need you're in the wrong place buddy" An assistant in a club, only for the wwe right.

"No, that's what I'll be stuck with organising my life" Both of us cringed at the thought of a square organising anyone's life. "It's not what I want"

"Then why ask me?"

"Well, it appears to me, if you have no job, share a house and are not overly communicative with your family, that you'd be perfect for a job that requires you to be on the road" I nodded, travel could be good.

"I guess I could hear the job description then," I said, trying to remain calm. Hello, the like hottest guy on the planet offers you a job, with good pay and travel, how quick would you say yes?!

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed, and alerted and stuff! Hope you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"...and how old did you say you were?" Stephanie asked me two days later after Jeff got me an interview with the McMahon's. How exciting.

"I didn't say, and 22 why?" Who cares how old I am? And so why not have fun and lie?!

"Right well you have to be at least 18 to work with us, and if you were 18-20 then we would need parental consent and-

"Do you have to go over that all? I mean I said I was 22, don't believe me?"

"Well you did ask why but acting like a teenager won't help!" Steph snapped.Who is she to say that I'm acting like a teenager, I may be one, but I didn't need to know all that rubbish about age and shit, then again I was the idiot who got defensive and asked why, man I'm retarded some times.

"Ok ladies, Steph come on, leave it be, now Miss Matthews I have already decided you are right for the job, I just hope you won't quit on Jeff like his last 3 assistants" Vince said and practically shoved the contract in my face and I signed.

I mean what harm could it do, I know that Johnny is out, and will be for a few more months, he won't know and they don't know a thing either. This is gonna be fun.

"...and so you will hit the road with us tomorrow, so say goodbye to your normal settled life"

I couldn't help but laugh, they all looked at me as though im crazy. "Oh sorry, its just my life is anything but settled" SHIT, where did that come from?

"I mean I just never really settled here, well umm anywhere" I mumbled feeling stupid.

"Right well I suggest you go home and pack, we'll send you a car to drive you to the airport and Jeff will take it from there" Vince said standing up as I also did, shook his hand and walked off.

This was it...my new real independent start...and who knows much more...like maybe a certain Hardy and me?! Ahh.

The next day...

"I'm gonna miss you loads girl" V cried hugging me.

"I know, me too and guys thanks so much for putting up with my crazy ass self"

"We love you so much so of course it was nothing" Nomi has to say that she's my friend.

"Love you guys too, and I will when I'm a bit with cash send a flight and tickets over" I assured, there was no way I was going to end my friendship with them just cause I'm leaving. I owe them so much.

"Oh that would be awesome cause that Cody is hot" Nomi giggled.

"Oh and don't forget Cena" V added and I froze.

Ew, my friend has a thing for my brother, ew he's like 29, but then again so is Jeff. But then I'm more- oh fuck it eww, V and John, that's too weird for me.

"Right well I have to go, the cars her-" I said looking out the window and turned to them again

"The car isn't the only thing" V I turned around and smiled to myself, Jeff got out of the car and leaned on the door, waiting for me...me!

He came to ride down with me!

"Bye girlies" I said once again and hugged them one last time and dragged my suitcase out of the door, god it was heavy.

Jeff saw me dragging my suitcase and ran towards me, I continued to stare, he was going to hug me, hold m- oh fine take the bloody suitcase. That's it, all he wanted to do was help me?! Well fine it helped, but come on no hug? No-

"Hey, ready to begin your new life?"

"Yeah whatever" I mumbled and he looked at me confused and sighed.

"Your not a charity case, you know it, I know it, this is a new adventure, enjoy it...while it lasts" Oh great he thinks I won't bloody make it. I'll show him.

"Yeah whatever, but I'll show you, I'll show Steph Mac too, I mean the way she treated me, like I was a ki-

"Hm I wonder why she thought that? Maybe because you're being so immature" he laughed and I hit him across the head that shut him up. Always worked with Johnny. Isn't that funny, the way to shut wrestlers up is to whack them over the head.

"Alright man, get in, we're going" Jeff said to the driver. "You ready to start your new life?" Hey didn't he already ask that, hmm I guess someone's had one too many chair shots to the head.

More like new life with new identity, but in the words of Stone Cold, Hell Yea.


	4. Chapter 4

**By xxwithlovexx and Helen Tarnation!**

Chapter 4

Walking the halls of the Staple's Centre on the first night of my fresh start…ok technically my second fresh start. Oh man I sound like a washed up actor, two fresh starts, how embarrassing. Jeff managed to get me to the arena far too early for anything to really be happening, but I guess he wanted to show me around so I wouldn't get lost, unlikely. And to meet some people, Jeff walked this way and that, before he stopped at a door. The door had his name on it, then my name…cool first day and my name is somewhere, go me! Jeff took me to all the random places backstage, then he took me out to the ring. Being there was unbelievable, I remember the first time I called anyone from my family after I left, I rang Johnny the first night I saw him wrestle. He told me the best part was being out on the stage, even with the arena empty I can see what he meant.

As time went on, people started to show up, so Jeff took me around and introduced me to people. Needless to say I was like completely star struck, man if ever I needed a relaxation drink it was now. I'm pretty sure Jeff was amused, because he hadn't seen me like this with him, damn alcohol. Wait, no good alcohol, that's how I met Jeff, ok shut up brain, just smile and attempt to be nice.

I met so many of my favourite superstars, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Ric Flair; I so almost did a Woo when I met him. Randy Orton, Edge, Brian Kendrick and Carlito. Just to name a few, man I love this job, I got to meet like famous people. Anyway for most of the night, Jeff and I walked around talking to people, like Diva Ashley, she's way cool, her and Mickie James they are really funny chicka's. Jeff had to go over his match, so he walked me over to his dressing room to wait for John Morrison, why that boy ever changed his name is beyond me, actually why he went with Nitro is beyond me, why not just go with Neptune, at least then him and Joey's last names would match.

John Morrison walked into the room after waiting for like 5 minutes, fashionably late my ass, more like complete time retard. As soon as he saw me, he just kept staring at me, all through supposedly listening to Jeff he would stare at me, well not my face but still me. To be honest the guy is a skeez. I felt really uncomfortable, but after Jeff finished at least trying to talk to Morrison about the match they had, he did the polite thing and introduced us.

"Oh John, yea, this is Lainz. She's my new assistant. Lainz this is-

"I know who he is" I said flatly.

"Pleasure to meet you Lainz" Morrison said, kissing my hand…Eww now I'd have to get it like sterilised.

"I'm sure" I said giving him a really fake smile. Jeff stifled a laugh, clearly I'm not the only one who doesn't like Neptune here.

"Anyway, I'll see you out there Hardy, and Lainz, don't be a stranger" He left the locker room and I was glad, I didn't know what to do, laugh at his dumb ass, or gag. Either way Thank God he left. Well the business end of Jeff's night started. Tonight he had an interview with Maria, and the match with fish boy. Lucky him, wow I wonder if there's a disease for sarcastic thoughts, if there is I bet Chris Jericho has it, he is hilarious. Jeff and I walked to a lovely empty offside room, where the tech guys had set up for his interview. Maria was waiting.

"Hi Maria, you look nice tonight" Jeff greeted.

"Hi Jeff. Whose this?" Maria asked, with so much enthusiasm that she actually did seem as dumb as her character, but all I've heard is how smart she is.

"Maria, this is Lainz, my new assistant, Lainz this is Maria."

"Nice to meet you Lainz, you'll fit in so well with us, you'll be family in no time" Maria said, finally sounding human.

"Nice to meet you too. That dress is killer by the way" I usually lie when complimenting people's fashion sense, but Maria's dress was smokin. If I weren't civilised I would probably have ripped it off her. I want it man. Maria giggled.

"Right, we're ready you lot" The camera guy said, wanting Maria and Jeff to do their thing. Maria actually had to take a minute to dumb herself down, I felt so sorry for her.

"Hi Jeff"

"What's up Maria?"

"Umm well the roof –

"Don't worry about it Maria."

"Ok. So Jeff, tonight you face John Morrison"

"Again" Jeff cut her off. "You'd think the fans are sick of my and Morrison going at it, because every week I seem to beat him" The interview was cut short however when Melina charged across the shot and slapped me.

"You little bitch. What made you think it was ok to hit on my boyfriend?" Oh man, I always thought Melina was on something, guess I was right.

"Hey Bimbo, I haven't flirted with anyone, let alone hit on someone. Besides you're boyfriend, well to be honest, he looks and smells like a fish" Melina screamed like a banshee, and slapped me again before huffing off.

"Ok, well that'll do" The director yelled. Holy McChicken shit they caught that on tape! That wasn't sposed to happen. What the hell am I gonna do, there is no way in hell Vinnie Mac would stand for that, and what if Johnny saw? Would he recognise me now?

Getting up I walked over to Jeff. "I'm so sorry that your interview was ruined"

"Are you kidding that made it better, the match between me and Morrison was just a filler, now it's got some fuel"

"Hardy, Matthews, here now!" Vince yelled down the hallway. Great, a day and a half, the shortest of any of my jobs, and that's quit a feet to achieve. Begrudgingly I followed Jeff to Vince McMahon's office. On the way I had an ever so lovely thought, FUCK I could seriously like get Jeff fired!

"Are you aware your job is to help Jeff, not become his damn valet" Vince said, his voice scarily low. I couldn't answer, instead I just nodded. "Then why were you on my show?"

"Vince, it honestly wasn't her fault, Melina actually did that on her own. We had no idea about it" Jeff said, wow he stood up for me, no hug earlier, but I guess this makes up for it…a little.

"Melina did this on her own? She knows the code. Well I really can't afford to loose you Mr Hardy, you should count your blessings that you're a crowd favourite." Jeff nodded. "Now about this new problem, through Melina's actions you are in fact going to have to become Jeff's valet, Miss Matthews"

I'm going to be on TV, how cool is that, wait, NO, I'm going to be on TV, my family might see me, but what can I do, this or get fired. This is gonna be like the first job I have that I like, I can't flush that down the loo, fine I guess I'm his valet. Could be worse, I could be Snitsky's.

Calming my nerves, we were standing at the Gorilla.

"Hey, don't worry, all you've gotta do is look pretty, and you're doing a damn good job at that." I smiled at Jeff, dammit I swear I wasn't blushing, please say I wasn't blushing. "Oh and hey, if Melina tries to interfere could you like just try to stop her"

"Sure, I can do that, what if she's just overly vocal? Can I silence her?" I asked with an evil grin.

"We'll see Lainz, we'll see." He grabbed my hand as his guitar riffs started. Wow, this was it.

**Yo yo! Thanks to everyone that is reading, and reviewing!**

**NWO Cena the new wwe champ...one day to go!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**By Helen Tarnation and xxwithlovexx**

chapter 5

Dinner...with Jeff Hardy! He asked me to go to dinner... but is it a date? Or...or just, well why do I care?! Ok I do! First night turning to one of the greatest nights of my life.

So I'm walking down the hallway backstage ready to get my stuff and leave until I see Melina run my way punch me, knocking me off my feet. Oh right I guess I forgot to say, Jeff beat fish head. Don't like to brag, but yeah with my help, had to keep that shrieking tramp out of the ring didn't I?!

"...bitch! Coming here and thinking you're the top dog now" she screamed and tried to take another punch when I moved and she hit the floor. I laughed, she deserved it.

I pushed her off of me and stood up, so did she and then she pulled my hair and I pulled onto hers and then slapped her then I heard yelling and felt someone's arm around my waist pulling me back.

"Getoffme!" I screamed at whoever was holding me, and Fishy was pulling Melina back.

"Its not over" she screamed and was dragged away by _its_ boyfriend.

"Your right bitch, it ain't over!" I screamed and she tried to run back but Fish head caught hold of her again.

"And you get off of m-" I started to scream and turned around to see Jeff, his arms still around me waist. We were like inches apart!

"I think we should lea-

"Miss Matthews, nice little show, too bad it wasn't on camera, so how about it?" Vince asked.

"how about what?" I asked.

"You, the new wwe diva?"

"What?!" both me and Jeff yelled in unison.

"You heard me, so how about it?"

"Bu..but that's not...that's...you mean...on camera?"

"Well of course, you know what, that incident backstage should not have happened, so I'm going to tell you not ask you, you are the new diva around here"

He can't be serious? What if...what if the fam see? What if they already saw what happened tonight?! Oh gosh...my phones probably filled with messages now. Not to mention when they all screw at Vince cause of my ag...oh shit my age! fuck!

"what are you thinking? Cause I'm thinking food, you in?" Jeff laughed snapping his fingers in my face.

"Yeah, can never be to hungry, lets go dude" I said and felt all tingly when he put his arm around my waist as we left.

Dinner...

"Ok we've had dinner, waiting for dessert but have hardly talked, your mind is somewhere else, so spill" Why am I bloody easy to read!

"Its nothing" Drop it, please no more ques-

"Come on, you can trust me" he assured. Urgh I know I can, but I will lose everything if I tell him, including any chance I have with him.

"Fine, its ummm, just I...I'm a bit camera shy, and well fight in the ring, live on TV, and well Vince is making me" Man I'm good at this bullshiting and lying and stuff. Good on me.

"You'll do great, and he didn't exactly say that you will be in the ring next week"

"Yeah...your right ok"

He really knows how to make me feel good. Gosh I want him. Oh gosh he's staring, please don't blush. Dammit, why can I not control this shit.

"You look amazing tonight" he said looking right at me, I looked away. Why I don't know though, I mean I like him! He complemented me! Be confident!

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself"

"Well yeah...I know" I rolled my eyes what an ass, a damn loveable ass.

"So how about we skip dessert and get back to the hotel" Wow, smooth dumbass smooth, I can't believe I blurted without even thinking so I stared at him to see how he would take it. This is the part he's going to reject me.

"Lets go" he said and walked over to me and grabbed my hand. You've gotta be kidding me right, I swear I'm dreaming.

At the hotel...

"Hi how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Can we get our room keys? Matthew's and Hardy" he said.

He is rejecting me, he wants our separate, separate room keys. He can so see right through me, he knows I'm a dumbass kid. Hell the world knows it.

"...and so its just the one room, is that ok?" Huh? What's he talking about?!

"I didn't catch that" I mumbled

"We kind of have to share a room, we got here late so they gave one of our rooms...away, is that ok?"

"Yeah, umm sure" I replied trying to keep my voice casual and calm and not sound too excited.

So we went up to our room, that's right OUR ROOM! When Jeff opened the door he dropped the bags and looked around the room.

"I'll take the couch, you can have the bed" he said.

Don't ask me why, I just wanted to, I had to. I walked over to him and kissed him. I hope he doesn't rej- he's kissing me back and with more force. I take off his shirt and he unzips my dress and we go over to the bed...

**Yo read and review beloved readers!**

**NO WAY TONIGHT!!!!!!!!...YOU EXCITED?! I SURE AS HELL AM! WOHOOOOOO**


	6. Chapter 6

BY HELEN TARNATION AND XXWITHLOVEXX

Chapter 6

At the Cena house

"God Steve, move your ass" John said in a huff trying to push passed his brother to get to the kitchen. "See this is why we missed Raw, if your lazy ass would just move faster we wouldn't have a problem." Matt and Dan chuckled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh come on, I'm not that slow and you all know it" Steve said defending himself.

"He's right, it was your fault John, maybe if you would've just agreed to drive, instead of making us walk we would've been home in time" Sean added.

"Oh hell no!" The eldest Cena son exclaimed. "I know your not trying to pin your laziness on me. You know I can't do much with my fucking arm, walking and running is about it, so you lazy mother fuckers better get used to it." John nodded his head to confirm his standpoint. Steve rolled his eyes, he really doesn't like walking.

"Right this is crap. I'm sure we all played our parts in missing Raw…Yes all of us, including you Jonathon. And we could whine like bitches about it, or get over it like the full grown men we're supposed to be" Dan pretty much ended the argument right there, none of the Cena's wanting to be considered a bitch.

"I'm playing Smackdown vs. Raw, who wants to have their ass handed to them by the champ" John suddenly exclaimed.

"You wish"

"You're going down"

"In your dreams"

"Fat chance" Were the reactions John got.

The Cena brothers laughed their way into the family room, each with a beer in hand and an arsenal of comebacks and playful banter. John, Sean, Steve and Matt were in the first match, whilst Dan was waiting for his go next. With John as John, Sean as Rey Mysterio, Steve as Jeff Hardy and Matt as the Undertaker, the battle was on. The Boys played long into the night, and although at present their thoughts were on the game they were playing not a day went passed that they didn't think about the sister they hadn't seen in three years.

Meanwhile with Elaina

Oh man, what did I just do? What happened to those morals I thought I had. Yes, ok, I did just sleep with Jeff fucking Hardy, no wait I just did. Dammit Elaina Rebecca Cena…NO Matthews, Elaina Rebecca Matthews, what the fuck were you thinking. Oh wait, you weren't. How could you be so stupid, sleeping with someone who has no idea who you are…you are as cheap as a fucking whore. No scrap that you are just like a ring rat. Just think of the shit that'll hit the fan if Johnny finds out. Shit Johnny, god I really hope he didn't watch raw, right there is shit just waiting to hit the fan.

"What's wrong Laina?" Jeff asked, half asleep, I guess I was squirming in my thoughts. I kissed the side of his head.

"Nothing Jeff, go back to sleep. I'm just gonna have a shower" Hopefully in the shower I can put my mind at ease. I really don't know what to do, how do I make sure my family doesn't watch Raw well forever, and what about John he's fucking ON raw.

Jeff mumbled something, but I'm fucked if I know what it was…well either way I'm fucked or was, arghh, why do I do this to myself. It's not like this is a job at Gay Mart, I need this job, I really don't wanna think about my repercussions right now. I guess one of three things is gonna happen out of this, I get the guy and live happily ever after, he hates me, and gets me fired, or he treats me like shit, like a fucking booty call. And where does Johnny come into all this, oh yea, when he comes back I'm fucking DEAD. I guess my wwe role can only last as long as his injury. Wow that was harsh, oh well I don't fucking care right now, because I'm a dumbass who fucked up.

I had a quick shower and pulled on a tracksuit. I needed to run, something I picked up from Johnny, when you're mad or confused, just run. It works, I don't get how but it does. As quietly as I could I left the hotel room with nothing but my ipod and key, this would be one long ass run. Just until I can face the world again, or until I out run it.

Why is it that when you want something to happen so badly something always stops it. Yea, I never got to go on my run, well I did, the lift got to the lobby and I ran straight into the heartbreak kid, Shawn Michaels. I am fucked have I mentioned.

"Shawn, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was headed"

"It's ok Lainz, neither was I" I tried to side step him, but he grabbed my arm. "What are you doing up this late?" Yea, truth comes out here…not happening.

"Oh just going to go for a run, wanna join" No idiot in any form of mind would want to run at this hour, but I'm not just any idiot.

"I'm good, thanks. What's up, you look like you have a lot on your mind."

"I'm not the only one buddy boy" It's true he really did look distracted, and besides the longer I can keep the focus off me the better.

"Yea, well, its just life on the road, clashing with life at home. My son Cameron, his football team made the final, and I can't be there to watch him." Poor guy.

"Did you ask Vinnie Mac? Maybe he'll give you the days you need off"

"I doubt it, I mean I know Paul is my best friend, but I can't miss a pay per view"

"Well that royally sucks. Are you sure nothing can be done?"

"Pretty much, unless I can find a match to take over mine, or a substitute in the match, then I have to be there"

"What's the match?" There's gotta be something I can do.

"Believe it or not, it's me against Jeff" I groaned at his name, luckily I think I can help Shawn though. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine, actually I might be able to help you."

"How?"

"The match, if it gets changed to Melina vs. Me, you can go home"

"But it was a street fight"

"Even better" That bitch is as good as dead. I smirked, like a true Cena.

"You look so familiar, that smirk, I don't know"

"You're loosing it old man" I teased.

"You need a chat?"

"Not right now. But thanks anyway." Shawn nodded and gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks for offering the match"

"I still intend on doing so" Shawn just smiled, and walked to the elevator.

**URGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**RANDY HAS NEVER BEATEN CENA, AND DID NOT WIN! HE IS NOT THE CHAMP IN MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! URGHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**ENJOY!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fucking whore, what's worse is I'm a fucking cheap whore, what was I thinking jumping into bed with him, just like that. Ok fine I threw myself at him, I know that...but I like him. But that was so not the way to go...if this goes any further he'll only hate me more when he finds out the truth from...Johnny, I wonder if it'll be before or after they kill him.

Ok forget last night...ok I can't forget it, how can I?! It was...words can't even describe it that's how amazing it was to me, that's why I can't forget it. I may have jumped into bed with him but its not like my first time was just a one night thing...it was real, it was amaz-

"Excuse Miss Matthews, I said Mr McMahon is waiting, you can go through to his office" the receptionist said with a smile. Oh right, back to reality girly. Taking a deep breath and stood up and knocked on the door and heard a dark tone of voice.

"come in"

Please be in a good mood, please be in a good mo-

"Hi Mr McMahon" I can do this, I mean the guy can't be that heartless can he?! He has a family, so he should know how Shawn fee-

"So what was so important that you wanted to see me?" he asked staring at me. Damn he was intimidating, I can do this, come on for Shawn.

"Its...its about the up coming PPV" I say and look up waiting for him to dismiss me already.

"Go on" Wow maybe he might listen.

"Well you see you know Shawn has a match, but it also clashes wi-

"are you his spokesperson now are you?" No I'm his damn candy girl. I hate you

"No, but please...sir...hear me out, well he wants to watch his son play his first game and so well I thought that instead of Shawn taking part in the street fight, that maybe me and Mel-

"Not possible, you think the main event will be a diva match?" he snapped. Oh piss off you heartle-

"Well yes, I mean I've noticed that the divas have never headlined a mai-

"Maybe because-" Ook now he's pissing me off, at least listen to me you old son of a bitch.

"You have a family sir! So does Shawn! So does well everyone. How can you be so...so cold! Paul gets special treatment cause he's your son-in-law! That's not fair! These people give their lives to this business, all Shawn wants is to be with his family that one day, his family means a lot to him, I'm sure you can understand that! I mean without family...without family you're...nothing"

Great this lecture is making me feel bad, im supposed to make him feel bad.He's staring at me, he hasn't said a thing, I can't even read his expression. Oh shit, I've messed up again, I'm so fir-

"Ok" wait what?!

"I'm sorry?" Did I just sway my boss without sexual persuasion.

"I will let you tell Shawn the good news, he can have the night off, and you also can tell Melina the bad news"

"Bad news?"

"That's she has to face you in a match" was he trying to be funny, and joke around with me? Wow, I actually got through to the guy.

"Thanks" I jumped out and ran out of the office to go and find Shawn.

I ran down the hall way, I was so happy...for Shawn of course that I didn't even think over the fact that I will be in the main event at the PPV, in my first week, on international TV. I stop running and freeze Jeff is standing right before me. Oh breath, breath, it will be ok.

"Hey, didn't hear you leave this morning" he smiled and leaned in to kiss me. Ok now is the part I melt into his arms and kiss him with everything I am.

"Went for my morning run, sorry" I said bluntly. Or not.

"Right, well...ok what's wrong? You sound a bit off with me" I

am sooo sorry, I should just apologise now, I'm messing you about, our relationship is a bloody lie, or at least its started as a lie. Wait, we have no relationship, well not one with feelings on both sides at least.

"No, no its just, listen umm I have to go and find Shawn any idea where he is?"

"Um in the canteen, listen are you sure were o-

"Yes, of course" I say and kissed him on the cheek before running off.

"SHAWN!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE ME!" I yell at the top of my lungs only to feel like an idiot once I get into the canteen and see everyone there, staring at me like I'm some kind of...teenager.

Well duh I am, but hey they don't know that...oh right, act 22. Wait, Nomi's 23 and she acts like me, they can just get over it.

"I will? Why is that?"

"Cause I cracked old Vinnie Ma- what?" I ask as he suppresses a laugh and jerks his head towards the table and I look and see Steph and Shane. I'm going red now!

"Right. Anyway guess who got you tomorrow off"

"Are you serious? I...I don't know how to thankyou"

"Just enjoy your son's game, that's thanks enough"

"Wait, you got dad to let Shawn off for the night, I'm impressed, how did you do that?" Steph asked. Because I'm that damn good! Ha!

"What can I say, I'm amazing, oh and not the way Melina would probably convince him" I laugh

"Excuse me you bi-

"Save it for the ring, cause you and me are the main event tomorrow night" I say and walk off. Who the hell keeps inviting her to come back?

"Hey Jeff you look a little lost, what's wrong?" the dirty diva Ashley asked.

"Can I get some advice from you lovely ladies?"

"Oooh, trouble in paradise? Sure come on in" Mick laughed and walked in to the divas locker room.

"So, spill what happened with Lainz"

"Well we...kissed, I like her, a lot, and I think she likes me too, but all of a sudden her head has been somewhere else, maybe she doesn't want to be with me?" he sighed

"I'm sure that's not true" Ashley assured him.

"Yeah, and we'll have a girl talk with her later if you like" Mick's added

"That would be great, thanks" he smiled and walked off.

So I'm walking down the hallway when I bump into Ashley and Mickie, love those girls.

"Hey gi-whats wrong? you have that, we need to talk face" I really don't like that face, that's the face I usually get before I have to find a job that I'll leave within a month of starting.

"Well we do, come let's go to the locker room"

So I follow, wonder what they wanna say, I hope its good, maybe they want to get me a puppy, I love puppies. Ok, that made me sound like Jerry, the king. So we go to the locker room, which is empty, better for us I guess. Unless they are planning my demise, wait no, I love these girlies.

"So what's up?"

"How are things between you and Jeff?" Ashley asked.

I fucked him, how do you think, cold and heartless.Oh she wants him doesn't she?! Urgh, well back off baby cause he's mine, well he will b-

"I don't like him, just wondering" Oh well at least that's cleared up, but why is she...oh he didn't...he wouldn't...would he?!

"Has Jeff told you to talk to me by any chance?" He would, and did! I can tell by their face expressions!

"Its not like he...he's just-I held up a hand to stop her thought process.

"I like him a lot, it's just it's complicated,"

great, now I get the explain faces…how do I say this without making myself out to be a whore, oh wait, I can't because I am a fucking whore.

"its just I'm...I'm a bit scared" I shrugged.

Hey it's half true.I like him so much, want to be with him, have been with him, I mean I gave myself to him at 18!...But if I get with him and he finds out the truth, he'll hate me.

"There's nothing to be scared of, I mean your 22, I'm sure you've been in a serious relationship...right?" Uh no! Hello I'm 18!

"Yeah, yea, kinda, but its just when you fall for someone so hard you tend to fee-

"Do you love him?" Ashley asked.Do I love him? I think I do. I mean I'm acting like a lovesick teenager, oh wait, another fact.

"I...I mean-

"you do!" they screamed in unison.

Great, that's just great, I'm in love with a guy that's like 10 years older than me and doesn't know it. And I have two full-grown women dancing like five year olds because they know how I feel about him.

**WOHOOOOOOOOO CENA IS GOING TO THE MAIN EVENT AT WMANIA 24!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Written by both Helen Tarnation and xxwithlovexx**

Chapter 8

I've really gotta stop calling myself a whore, I mean whenever I see the Rainbow Haired wonder my head screams that I'm a whore, it can't be healthy, at least my heart doesn't agree with my head, it tells me to go over there and tell him how I feel. Man why do my head and heart have to both be stupid. From now on I'm just listening to my gut, it's telling me to just stay here, almost avoiding him when possible. Yea, my guts the smart part of me…Oh lord now I'm scared, I mean I have done some weird stuff with my stomach, like when Johnny made me eat like seven worms as a dare, I won…and he wouldn't even jump from the roof to the pool. HA, queen of dares still stands strong. Wait that was way off topic, back to the situation at hand.

Wow my head hates me, I'm either stuck thinking about how I left my family. I blame Shawn for that one, or how I'm in love with a guy that slept with me after knowing me for like a week. Great. No wait, I forgot, I also have a mother fucking street fight against the banshee tonight. How can my life be any more perfect…and I'm being sarcastic while thinking…I really am a tosser.

I should be training like there's no tomorrow, ok, so there might not be. But I'm not about to go into this match bruised and in pain, that's what the actual match is for isn't it. I mean of course I'm not stupid enough to try and be a Diva with absolutely nothing in my arsenal, I know I can throw some decent punches, and when I was still at home my bone headed brothers were always making me fight them. But I guess it does come in handy when drunkards try and pick me up, well more like feel me up at like 3am when I leave 40/40, so yea I'm ready for this fight, considering I bash the shit out of full grown men in alleyways. The ugly banshee won't know what hit her. That is a seriously messed up couple, fish head and banshee, how the fuck do they get off like that…it's just wrong.

Jeff found me. Urgh, I wonder if I tell him I'll suck his enormous cock later he'll leave me alone, I really don't think I can deal with anything right now, I need to focus on my match, well Melina's death, but they're calling it a match. Somehow I don't think giving _Mr Bone you now, talk later_ will actually go with my plan, I mean we have done the whole sex deal, I guess here comes the talking shit.

"Umm Lainz, can I please talk to you?" Great, that's how to start a conversation, by being under confident… oh yea, he's looking at me, I should probs say something…dumbfu-

"Jeff, now's not really a good time, I don't know if you've heard but I have a match against Melina tonight" And now I'm freaking out, great.

"I know, hell everyone knows. Why'd you do it Lainz?"

"I did it for Shawn, and his family" it's true, I'm not heartless, I can't be, the boy in front of me has it.

"But you don't even know Shawn, or his family" Pfft, so now you know everything about me? I don't think so.

"Actually I was talking to Shawn the other day, it's his son's first footy game." Now I was getting pissed. "And I was helping him. And just think, now you get the night off." Ok, that might not have been the best thing to say, but oh well.

"Please, you don't care about his family, you don't even care about your family" Oh no he didn't. How dare he talk about me or my family.

"You did not just say that to me. You are a pompous ass, why the fuck do I have to fall for you. You don't even know anything about me, or my family" Fucking asshole, why does he have to hurt me. Ok so he might know a thing or two about Johnny boy, but let's keep my game face on.

"You, you like me?" Oh my god, the boy can understand English, apparently not emotions but that's another topic.

"No, I had sex with you because I hate you" Man I'm a sarcastic bitch today. "Well I may as well now."

"What? Why?" This boy is dense, I'm eighteen and I know the answer.

"Hmm lets think. I'm guessing it has something to do with the unrequited love I'm currently feeling for you, or the fact that I lost my fucking virginity to someone who wanted a lay over…you choose" I was beyond pissed now.

"That's all you think it was? A lay over… I thought it was more than that…I really like you – Hold Up! You were a virgin"

"No, now I'm lying so you feel bad. What do you think?" Jeff appeared to be thinking about something, then it was like a light bulb went off in his dim head.

"Oh, are you ok, do you feel alright? Did I hurt you?" Jeff stop rambling you idiot, it may have been my first time but I knew what I was doing.

"Jeff, now is not the time to try and care. I have to focus and you're slow ass is making that really difficult" I really did need some peace, my match was only like 2hours away.

"I do care. I like you, I like you a lot. I wouldn't be here if I didn't care, I wouldn't have got you a job if I didn't care. I know you have a match, but we need to deal with this." He cares, woo happy dance. I almost started dancing. No, you're 22, no happy dance, you can't blow this.

"Jeff, I really don't think this is a good idea. Look I'll have my match, then I'll go talk to Steph about getting my own room, then you won't have to deal with me. Ok"

"But I want to deal with anything you've got. I like you dammit. I want to try this." Yea, I like you too, but I can't do this, I can't afford to get fucked over by you then my brother.

"Yea, well people don't always get what they want Jeff. I would know. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go." I got up and walked off, I really needed to concentrate, but I doubt I will be able to now. I guess if worst comes to worst, I can just take out my frustrations on the banshee.

Meanwhile, at the Cena's

Urgh I can't believe I'm fucking stuck at home. I want to be out there, at the fucking PPV, it was my time. But no that fucker Orton, had to go and tear my peck. Asshole, I really can't believe he was ever my friend. That was a bad judgement, but I put that down to too much beer and thinking about Lai.

Lai. I wonder where she is. Last time I actually heard from her, was my debut. I mean I got an email once, saying she was happy, and lived with a couple of chicks. But she's just a baby, she doesn't know what the world is like. And I'm here, with a bum arm, with no way of protecting her. I really don't understand why she left, must've been something about being a girl, or the youngest, I don't know. I just wish she hadn't left. There are still days that I hear mum crying, just sitting on Lai's old bed crying, she blames herself, maybe she should I really don't know. All I know is that one day, somehow I will get that girl to come home.

But for now, I have a PPV to watch. Michaels vs. Hardy, that is destined to be a good match, both of them are high flyers, they both respect the hell out of each other and both do their shit for the fans. Ok, so just because I couldn't be there doesn't mean I won't have a good time, that match should make my night better. That and Triple H is going to beat the absolute crap out of Orton. I mean he was a friend, but this whole championship thing made him completely loose any sense of normality that us wrestlers have, now the game can knock some sense into that inflated head of his.

"I regret to inform you that the Main Event for tonight has changed" Vince came onto the screen just as the PPV was starting. What the hell, why would they change a street fight between Michaels and Hardy, that's a classic. "Instead there will be a Diva's street fight" You've got to be shitting me, they take off Hardy and Michaels for a couple of skanks with hair extensions…Hell No.

"The main event will be Melina, against Raw's newest Diva, Lainz Matthews" So not only is the Main Event a Diva match, it's a rookie Diva. Fan-fucking-tastic. I may as well not watch this PPV now. What's the point.

**39 days till WMania 24!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Written by both Helen Tarnation and xxwithlovexx**

Chapter 9

I showed that bitch! Man I'm good, hell I'm as good as if not better than Johnny. Ha!

Now all I have to do is talk to Steph, well that's if I can make it down to her office before he shows up and stops me.

"Hey Lai, awesome match, you really showed her" Paul said hugging me.

"Thanks, I won't lie to you, it was an awesome feeling, now I know how J-" Shut up! Shut up! You stupid fucker

"How who? what?" Don't ask, and I won't tell. Man I'm a douche today.

"How Jeff and well all of you feel" Yea, great cover, now you're just thinking about the ass you sold yourself to.

"Right, so are th-

"Awesome match!" the dirty diva said jumping up and down.

Any more of that and I'll throw up, and I'm the one that's 18. Right...hmm maybe she's 18 too! Think of the press, 'all divas are minors' Ha.

"Thanks but please, stop the jumping" I laughed.

"Right well we are all so proud of you! I bet Jeff is too" Bloody hell, I'm sure he's thrilled that I won, he probably just wants celebration sex.

"Yeah, well-

"Now that your match is over you think we can talk?" I turned around, my face dropped it was him...Jeff.

"There is nothing to talk about" I snapped.

Well yeah there is maybe about how I like him, and he likes me, but my head, heart and gut are telling me all different things.

"I think there is" He's not going to drop it is he.

"what, tell me what's there to talk about?!" I snapped, urghh go away!

Don't do this here and now.Everyone watched this, and more superstars came out to see the commotion.He was getting annoyed, but trust me so was I. I really hope he's not about to air my dirty laundry in front of these guys.

"How about the fact that I bloody like you and you told me you like me, but your fucking pushing me away!" Oh it's on.

"Well..., say something-I can't, I mean you don't know me!"

How stupid was that?! I like him and I don't know him. Yea, great comeback Lai, now all you need is some crayons and you can go back to pre-school. Walk away, that's the best solution. So I turn my back on him.

"Don't walk away!" he yelled and grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him.

"I don't just fucking sleep with girls for the hell for it you know!"

"I never said you did! But you were probably better off doing that...we...can't!"

"Why not?"

Cause I don't want you to hate me when you find out the truth.Now its make or break time...be with him and face all consequences, or don't be with him and feel miserable. Be with him. I threw myself at him again. I kissed him and felt him kiss me back and heard the whistling in the background. Man, I'm still a whore, now I've moved to public displays. Great. This display headed back to the hotel...

Cena's place...

"Dude who won? Michaels or Hardy?" Sean asked as he jumped onto the couch.

"Neither, match was bloody cancelled, diva street fight, 'nuff said"

"Nice, Melina vs.?"

"Some new chick, something Matthews, dunno, don't care" John snapped

"What's up your ass?"

"Nothing, just thinking about Lai, and where she is, when she'll come home"

"Dude, she won't be home anytime soon, you saw the way she left"

"I know man, but come on, its about time she did, I've mailed her, no reply, ain't heard from her in years! And mom is a complete wreck since the day she left, I mean what could she be doing?" Back at hotel...

"So you're staying for the long haul?" Jeff asked, for the millionth time.

"No, that time I fucked you because I want money. What'd you think?" Virgin to prostitute in a day, that's good even for me.

"It's just you, you might change your mind, and I don't wan-

"Yea, well whatever, keep asking and we'll see. I like you Hardy, you say you like me. We're together, the end."

"You know they say third times the charm." Horn Dog.

It was obvious to me that whoever said that clearly wasn't new to the whole sex thing. Say no, and save myself, or say yes…hmm choices?

"Hardy, as nice as I'm sure that sounds, tonight it's not happening." He pouted, god he looked funny pouting, now I had to try not to laugh.

"Why not?" Dumbshit.

"You realise the whole third times the trick would be _my_ third time total" It's a miracle, it clicked. He just nodded and held me until we both fell asleep.

**Oh my god I loooooooove JC! I was just watching his DVD, and now i'm more fucking in love with the guy!!...n JH of course!**

**Enjoy!...Read and Review ya'll!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Written by both Helen Tarnation and JCJF.lover**

Chapter 10

Twisting this way and that I tried as best as I could to sleep. No luck, whenever I closed my eyes all I saw was Melina's face.

_Flashback_

_"Well King, I had my doubts about this match when it was announced but these lovely Divas are certainly bringing everything they have to the ring tonight" I heard JR say as I tried to breath, lying in the middle of the ring, under a bin. _

_Yes, Melina had just hit me over the goddamn head with a bin, how fucking rude. She must die. I slowly clawed my way over to the edge of the ring, dropped off the apron, and dug around underneath the ring, hmm, there's a kitchen sink in here, too heavy. Bin lid, no. Sledgehammer, hmmm good, but I didn't want Paul after me. Stop sign, perfect. I pulled the object out from under the ring, sure I could've used a chair, but where's the originality. _

_I grabbed my weapon, and, after a little more digging, found some tape, I taped the sign to my arm, weird yes, painful, definitely. I Irish-whipped Melina into the corner and gave her a running bulldog. Effective enough. Got on top of a turnbuckle, and with the sign taped arm, I gave the bitch an elbow drop. It was like wow. She was pretty much out of it then, I could've won the match, so I covered her. I guess she wasn't quite as out of it was I thought. In frustration I pulled the sign off my arm, that was it, with all my might I brought the sign over the banshee's head, no screaming no nothing, just silence, I had just knocked her out. _

_Sure part of me was happy enough, she deserved it didn't she? I mean she was the one who attacked me, and made me become a diva. But seeing her unconscious body there I felt awful, I didn't mean it. She was just an opponent and I might have really hurt her. I covered her, and then knelt over her. The retarded ref actually thought I wanted to hurt her more. I flipped him off. _

"_Mel? You ok? Wake up Mel" Keeping her eyes closed she murmured_

_"I'm alive bitch. Now leave." I nodded and left the ring. _

_End flashback._

The amount of pain I must've caused her, first thing tomorrow I've gotta go talk to her. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. 3:16am. Great, now just gotta wait till 7:30, and I'll be right. I know Jeff and I had stuff to do last night, but really this whole no clubbing thing was kind of bringing me down. Right tomorrow I'm going out, maybe I can get some of the Divas to come, or Jeff. Whichever, or both.

Seriously waiting for sleep to come to you is so boring. There must be something I can do. Nomi should be up…or V, one of them needs to be up. I grabbed my phone and very carefully untangled myself from Jeff. I grabbed his shirt, and my panties, slipped them on, and walked out onto the balcony, where I dialled V's number.

"_Hello?" _She answered, thank god.

"Hey V. Long time no talk"

"_You know what they say, see no evil, hear no evil."_ I laughed, then remembering Jeff was asleep laughed, softer.

"I've missed you too bitch" It was true, I really did miss my friends.

"_Been having fun with your new adventure?"_

"Always. I got a promotion, I think it was a promotion, I don't know"

"_Really? Good work. What are you doing now?"_

Really I would've thought she already knew, guess not. "Girl have you not been watching Raw or No Mercy?"

"_Not yet, me and Nom have been working"_ That explains it, stupid jobs, always ruin my fun.

"You planning to?"

"_Yea, why?"_

"Just watch them. Now's better, watch them now" I love bossing her around, especially when she can't throw a pillow at my head.

_"You know if I had my way you'd have a pillow hit you now"_

"I know. Now watch them" I was hit in the head by a flying pillow. I turned around to see Jeff sitting on the bed, watching me, grinning. Evil ass. "Oi V, I've got news that'll make you happy. I just got hit in the head with a pillow" She burst out laughing, I did too, so did Jeff. "Ok V…I've gotta go…I'll talk to you later…Watch them now"

"_Alright Miss Bossy. I'll talk to you soon."_ I turned around to face Jeff.

"Why'd you throw a pillow at me?" I asked, good puppy-dog face in full effect.

"Coz I felt left out" Jeff answered overly innocently.

"You're a fool. You know right before you hit me, my best friend was threatening to do the same" Jeff just smiled. Evil Jeff. "Just for that look, I'm not staying in that bed with you." I said, using the pillow that hit my head, and trudged over to the couch.

"Come on Lainz, come back to bed." Jeff whined, I just rolled over and closed my eyes. Jeff didn't say anything, which means he either passed out or is up to something. I'm going for the latter. I was right. I have just been, very carefully lifted up, pillow and all, so I was still lying down. I seriously think he thinks I'm asleep. He carefully, and I mean as if walking through a minefield carefully, he carried me to the bed, before putting me down. He pulled the covers over me, and kissed my forehead. Then he grabbed the other pillow and walked away.

"Where you going?" I asked, still not opening my eyes.

"The couch."

"Get your ass into this bed, before I change my mind" He didn't need to be told twice, he ran over and got into the bed. I put my head on his chest, and with thoughts of visiting Melina in the morning, I drifted into a very light sleep

**Read and Review ya'll!**

**A big thankyou to all of you that are reading it! thanks...much love xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**By Helen Tarnation and JCJH.lover**

Chapter 11

Maybe I should have told Jeff I was going to Mel's room in case I go missing. I had to apologise I couldn't stop feeling guilty all night, I mean I just started in the business and I already hurt her...bad. Which was kinda cool, but then again I have a heart.

I knock on the door but there's no answer so I knock again. The door swung open and I stepped back Melina looked at those she was going to slap me. Great why come, why make the eff-

"what?!" she snapped and was about to close the bloody door on my face lucky I was faster and stopped her doing so as I pushed it open with my hand.

"I wanted to apologise" I said staring right at her. Was she about to hit me? Cause even though I'm apologising I have no problem hitting her back.

"Come in" I've seen the horror movies, she let's me in to painfully cut me up, and leave me to die, while she goes and fucks everyone…off track a little, I walked in anyway.

"So umm does that mean you except my apology?" I asked as I followed her into the room.

She stopped and turned to face me. She broke into a smile. I was scared, why didn't she just slap me?

"I accept your apology it was a match, I understand, you're trying to prove yourself, and darl, you definitely proved yourself to me." What? No violence? No screaming? Maybe Melina is human.

"In fact, me and the girls are going out tonight, why don't you come with. I mean, we may not be friends yet, but why be enemies." Wow, I really need to do some evaluating of people around here.

"Yea, that sounds fun, I could use a night out"

We laughed, as I went to leave she hugged me, it was a little weird but I figured it was just because of the fight. I walk back into our room and go and look for something to wear for the day, I sure wasn't going to walk around in my sweats. I grab a pair of jeans when I feel Jeff's arms wrap around my waist.

"May I help you?" I laughed as he kissed my neck.

"Where did you go? I Missed you" He is such a baby…I love it though.

"To see Mel, I felt bad about last night, had to apologise" It was the right thing, don't tell me otherwise, I feel better, maybe it's coz I'm going clubbing either way.

"Fair enough, so what are our plans for the day?"

"My world does not revolve around you! I...well for now don't have any plans, but tonight, girls night out"

"What about me?" he pouted. Gosh he is freakin hot.

"Well if you want to go get a sex change then you can come, but if not then I guess I'll see you when I come home. When we can have some _us_ time." I smirked.

"So we can."

Cena's place...

"The gym again! John your working yourself too hard" John Sr said.

"He's right" his wife chimed in.

"I don't want to sit around here any longer and wonder when she will return, you guys have been doing that since the day she left and since the day I came back here when I got injured, I want to get better now so I can leave and get back on the road" John snapped

"When are you planning on going back?"

"Maybe 2-3months"

"That's very soon John, are you sure its not too early"

"Not early enough if you ask me, there's too much tension here"

"Here's an idea, move out" Matt laughed

"Yeah and what about you? Lazy ass living off his folks" John retorted.

"Would, but can't be stuffed" John rolled his eyes at his brother, picked up his gym bag and left the house.

At night...clubbing...

"So you ready?" Ashley asked as she walked into our room.

WTF? No knocking, nothing, we could have been very busy, ok so I was getting ready but she didn't know that.

"Yeah almost, baby you seen my other shoe?" I asked him, but he was bloody watching TV and wasn't listening, how can you not listen, he's watching Spongebob.

Ashley pointed by the bed and I saw it, then winked at her. Just watch girl.

"OW! What the hell" Got his attention didn't it.

"Oh look you found my other shoe" I walk over to him and take it from him.

"You threw it at me!" So smart, even after all the hits to his head. Who would have thought.

"Aww baby hurting, let me kiss you and make you feel all bet-" we heard a cough and looked up at an embarrassed looking Ashley standing by the door.

Go away!I gave him a quick kiss and walked over to the door and left with Ashley to meet the girls down at the lobby.

"Lets get our party on!" You don't have to tell me twice.

So we get to club Mood in three cars, and were so excited, especially me, I've been needing a night out for a while, to let off some steam.

Who says having famous friends is bad, I mean no ID needed, which is good because mine is non-existent. I've always said it's about who you know, not how much you have. We walk over and get to a booth, and people are dancing to the loud music and drinks and being served all over, this is my heaven, well if Jeff was here it would be better.

"Come on, let's dance" Ashley said and pulled me to my feet. Hey how could I resist a dance with the girls.So were dancing to the loud music, and having fun when I hear my phone ringing. Lillian calls me over holding my phone in the air so I go over.

"Thanks" I say and take it somewhere I can hear the person.

"Hello?"

_"Are you insane!"_ is all I hear, what a conversation starter hey.

"What, who is thi-V? What's up?" She probably finally watched Raw."So you saw huh? Yeah about tha-

_"How did you get a job as a diva? Your 18! I mean why would Vince McMahon hire you without parenta-how old are you to them?"_

"Oh don't be so dramatic, its fine"  
_  
"How old"_ she repeated. Might as well tell her."22"

_"what?! did she say 22?"_ I hear Nomi yell in the background.

"Yes I did! And so what, they never have to know about my real age, they won't find out" I assured them.

They can't or my life will be over, no job...and no Jeff.

_"But what happens when John comes back?"_

"He won't be back for like 4/5 months"

_"How do you know he won't come early"_ I didn't but I assumed he won't be back early.

"He won't" at least I hope he won't.

"Listen guys I gotta go, chat soon" and so I hang up and walk off back to the booth. I just wish I had seen Melina come from behind a wall, smirking.

**Read and Review ya'll!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Written by Helen Tarnation and JCJF.lover**

**Chapter 12**

Who the hell turned the lights on? It's too bloody bright. Urghh bloody nuisance. I open one eye, big mistake. It was brighter than before. Ok, thing about mistakes is that you learn from them…easy, I closed my eyes and rolled over, away from the thing poking me. OK, new thought…the person annoying me is gonna die. They went from poking to jumping, it really isn't making me feel too good right now. I try to yell but all I do is groan, a lot. Dammit form words, better don't. My head is pounding. Right, my head hates me, so does my mouth. I can deal with this, I shall talk via hand. Yep, I flipped off whoever was jumping. It worked to, they stopped.

"Lainz, get your ass out of bed" That's not Jeff, I seriously thought it was Jeff.

I seriously just rolled over and put my head under the pillow. I wasn't going anywhere. Ok, clearly I was, just not by choice. Two strong arms picked me up, strong non-Jeff arms. Ok, no matter how bright it may be, or how much my head hurts this cannot be any good at all. I opened my eyes, what a waste, I wasn't in any trouble, now I just want to throw up. I shut my eyes again and pointed to the bathroom, well general bathroom area. I was carried, and moved. Then put down, I opened my eyes, entered the bathroom and relieved my stomach of all its contents. Not very attractive, but all the same my hair was always held out of my face.

"Thanks Paul." I said. Then I hit him, you clearly aren't paying enough attention.

"Oww, what the hell was that for?" He asked, rubbing where I'd hit him.

"That was for jumping on the bed." Told you that you weren't paying attention.

"That wasn't me. It was Shawn" I groaned.

"Who sent you two to wake me up?" I hate them so much right now.

"Who else?"

"Jeff? Jeff did this?"

"No, Jeff and Ashley did this" Ok, they are dead, I could care less if they're my boyfriend and best diva friend so far. They're still dead. "But they're right, you did need to get up" No I didn't why didn't you let me sleep.

"Why?"

"It's 3 o'clock. That's why" It's only three. I didn't get to the room till 5 this morning. Ok, so that's probably because I was lost in the staircase until Candice came and dragged me to the room, after my singing woke her up.

"I wish V were here, she woulda let me sleep longer."

"Yea well your Letters aren't here" Dammit Shawn why'd you have to ruin it. They're my best friends, and I miss them, they are the two I can't go without, I swear to god, they are like my family. Family, yet another group of people I haven't seen in ages. I actually started to cry, and there was nothing in my current state that could help it any. Paul elbowed Shawn in the ribs.

"Hey, what's wrong Lainz?" I shook my head, ok headache…oww.

"V, she and Nomi are my best friends, they're like family, and I miss them" I said, ok, so it was like a half-truth, I missed them like anyone would miss their bitches, but I also missed my family. I've been missing them so much more since I came on the road, I blame Johnny. All these people know and work with Johnny, so maybe it's like a connection or something, but I'm really starting to regret leaving. Dammit, no, no one needs to know that. They need to know I'm 22year old Lainz Matthews. No one, and I repeat No one can know I'm 18year old Elaina Cena. Absolutely no good can come of that, for anyone.

"Gorgeous, I know being on the road is hard, and you miss your friends, but trust me, it'll all be worth it soon." Paul said, hugging me.

"I doubt it, I'm not even meant to be a diva, all I wanted was an adventure."

"You're a wwe Diva, you're on TV, with people all over the world adoring you, you got to bash Melina's head with a stop sign…please, tell me where is there not adventure in that?" I hate Shawn. It's official, he is too damn smart. I mean he almost caught on to the Cena smirk, he reminds me my friends are all the way in New York, and he's right, I got a shit load of an adventure right here. I couldn't think of anything to say, I just looked down. I mean being away from my friends while I'm on the road, yea, but being in the same company as Johnny after three years of nothing, that's something I'm not used to, or really understanding.

"Hey, Lainz, come out with us" Paul said.

"Where?" Paul shrugged.

"You go shower and shit like that, we'll think of something" Shawn said. "And watch TV" he added.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Nope" They answered together. The afternoon with the DX boys. It should be fun, I guess I need fun today, and I may as well have fun willingly. I grabbed some jeans and I was about to grab a random purple shirt when Paul threw me a DX shirt. Dressing according to company I'm guessing. Ah well, I took the change of clothes and disappeared to the bathroom.

I wonder where Jeff is? But then again if I were he or Ashley I wouldn't be anywhere near me right now either, sending Paul and Shawn to do that dirty work, chickens. Or I guess in this case, cocks.

I had a shower, changed and went to see what Paul and Shawn were doing. I wasn't too worried though, there wasn't anything that would give me away. I walked out to find them on the couch, just looking at me. Weird, even for wwe employees.

"What?!" Seriously for the pranksters of the company, these two looked too sombre.

"Your phone was ringing" Shawn said. "And we looked at the caller id, it said Johnny. We thought it might be important so we answered it, to take a message." JOHNNY?! You've gotta be shitting me? Why did he have to call today. Crap, now what do I do.

"So, how do you know Cena?" Paul asked. Clearly we weren't going anywhere anytime soon. I took a deep breath. I didn't want anyone to know, but I guess it might be better to have some confidents.

"Can I trust you guys?" I asked. I know I'm not getting out of this, I'm just hoping that this doesn't go anywhere. "Like serious trust, as in what I say stays in this room, between us three…That includes telling Steph, Paul" They nodded. Dammit there was my cope out.

"Ok. Umm well" I really wasn't ready for this.

"You weren't a ring rat were you?" Paul asked. I was offended and I mean really offended. But then I did sleep with Jeff straight away, and 'Cena' as they dubbed Johnny was calling me. I couldn't even dignify that with a verbal answer. I just shook my head.

I couldn't do it, the words wouldn't form. I wasn't ready for my life to end. Damn mouth, I really didn't need them ringing and asking Johnny, but I couldn't tell them. I think Shawn picked up that I couldn't say anything so he asked me questions. 20 questions…fun.

"Are you a friend of Cena's?" I nodded. Friend could work, I mean I could just be a friend. Why didn't I think of it earlier. I am seriously a Dumbshit, I was about to tell them the fucking truth…retard.

"When did you meet him?" Paul asked. Ok, I could do this, it wasn't truth wise, it was just a different story.

"I've known him practically my whole life" Well that wasn't a lie. "He's like a brother to me" Take out the like and it's true. Shawn and Paul seemed happy.

"Why don't you want anyone knowing?" Crap, what do I say to that?!

"Umm" Come on brain…got it. "I didn't want anyone to like judge me or think I had stepping stones to get here, I wanted to get here on my own" wow this lie was actually kind of a half-truth.

"When he spoke he seemed surprised by us. Does he know you work here?"

"Well I hadn't told him yet." Crap, now what. "I mean, we had a falling out a while ago, and I haven't really talked to him since" That was hole proof.

"Oh, and he said he was sorry, that's how it started. He said he was sorry and he was thanking you for talking to him, finally." Oh my god. They believe me. My lie is solid. I am a fucking genius.

"So you guys won't tell?" I asked, last possible problem.

"I can't see the problem but no, your secrets safe." Done and done. I am genius.

"Thanks guys, now let's bail" I had two of the top dogs believing my little white lie, so I was good as safe. For now.

**Yo! Enjoy...and thanks to everyone who is reading and loving it!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shit...shit...ok maybe if I don't stare at the phone he'll stop calling. Like we have this telepathic thing and he knows I don't want to pick up, so if I stop staring at my ringing phone he'll stop calling.

Bloody hell. "STOP CALLING!" I screamed. Oh thank god, he's stopped. Gosh who would have thought Shawn and Paul brought all my lame ass excuses. If only they didn't come and wake me I mean why- oh yeah Jeff, stupid son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill him.

"Yo Cena, wassup?" Paul asked as he picked up.

"Nothing much, its just have you seen Lai? She ain't been picking up"

"Can't say I have buddy" Paul lied as he promised he wouldn't say anything about her being a diva.

"Right, well I don't know why she won't pick up and well if you coul-

"Dude can't, I don't even know if I'll see her again" he lied again.

"Yeah um alright, I guess I'll go now"

"Wait how do you know her? Hello? Hello?" John had already hung up.

"Who was that?" Shawn asked.

"John, Lainz wasn't picking up, but Shawn its truth time, I want her to tell us how she knows him and why she's not picking up, lets go" Paul said and Shawn reluctantly followed him out of the room.

"Lainz were coming in" Great, now what?! As if the phone ringing wasn't enough, add banging on the door to the list.

"Sure wassup?" I asked tying my laces.

"going somewhere?" Shawn asked. No I'm just tying my trainers and have my jacket on for fun. Of course I'm going out...to find Jeff and kill him.

"Yeah, to find my boyfriend and kick his ass"

"Cool, well before that, Johnny called" I froze, how did he know he called me again? What they got a track on my phone calls or something?!

"Uhh-

"Yeah he called me and said..." he called Paul? Oh man he's not going to give up till he finds me, oh gosh I hope he didn't tell the rest of the clan.

"...and so why aren't you talking to him? Like you said, you can trust us, so spill" Tell the truth, yeah right, trust them yeah I can, but tell them...no way.

"He didn't think I could hack it in the business, he said I was too soft, he doesn't think I'm capable of anything" I shrugged.

"That doesn't sound like John" Shawn shook his head in disbelief. Well duh it doesn't cause I lied, but your supposed to believe me.

"Well you don't know him like I do" I retorted.

"Yeah...yeah I guess, but that's all? I mean you have proved him wrong, so why not tell him?"

Why not tell him? Hmmm maybe cause he's my brother, your friend and if he finds out I'm here I'm dead, not only that but I lose my job, and Jeff will find out, and dump me, so no, not planning on telling him."

No, sorry but you guys promised, so he doesn't find out" Is that clear enough?!

"Ok, well we'll leave you to it, see ya later" Good now buh bye, now find Jeff and kick his ass.

There he is, sitting in the dining hall with Ashley and a few others, urghh. So I walk over from behind so he does not see me coming. Smack.

"Oww who the hell- what was that for?" he snapped rubbing his head. As if you don't know, sending DX to get me up when I clearly wanted to sleep.

"You got the guys to wake me up?" Urghh

"Well you wouldn't get up when I asked, it was them or ask Jillian to kill you in your sleep by her singing" Oh well at least he didn't want me dead.

"Baby just sit and eat" Still annoyed I sat down and let him kiss me, gosh I love when he kisses me. Now this is an adventure. If only I could share it with my NY bitches, well the adventure, not Jeff's kisses.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Oh dude you know me too well. "Miss some friends" I shrugged

"Invite them down then" Oh my gosh I knew I loved him for a reason. Why not?! This will be awesome.

"I think I will" I get to see my girls again! wohoooo can't wait, unless they give me lectures, but other than that I can't wait.

Cena's place...

"How does he know her?"

"How does who know who?" Sean asked curiously

"Oh nothing, talking to myself"

"Wow being away from the ring is really effecting you"

"Haha, nah but I will be back soon, like a months time, I told Vince"

"Wow that's really soon, but it'll be cool"

"Yeah, then I can talk to him"

"who?"

"I mean catch up with the guys" John covered and walked off lost in his own thoughts.

the next day...

"LAINZ!" I heard girls scream and turned around at breakfast and looked at the reception. My bitches, they were here!

"OH MY GOD! V, NOMI!" I don't care if I'm acting like a teenager, it's my girls!I ran to them and gave them a big hug. They agreed, I'm so happy they agreed especially after the way it went down when I called them yesterday.

_Flashback..._

_"Hey V what's going on?"_

_"Hey Lainz, nothing much, wassup?"_

_"You think you can take a couple days off work, both you and Nomi?" please say yes, I need my girls._

_"Um dunno why?"_

_"Look outside the apartment" was all I said_

_"why is there a limo out there?"_

_"I sent it to pick you girls up, drive you to the airport so you can fly down here to visit me, I kept my promi-_

_"We can't just drop everything for you like that" Whoa, why so snappy bitch._

_"Well, I just though we could han-_

_"Well you thought wrong, I mean first you lie to us about wrestlin-_

_"I told you it happened out of nowhere, I really did come just to assist Je-_

_"and then we find out your whole life, your whole identity is a lie out there" Its my life, like you said bitch, my life! _

_"So yes or bloody no, coming or not?"_

_"We want to see you, you know we do but we can't drop our lives to travel a while just to hang"_

_"I would for you!" I retorted and then there was silence. Ha that shut her up._

_"Well...one condition then" Depends on what that condition is._

_"You tell everyone the truth" she's joking right?!_

_"No can do"__Again silence...They aren't coming now, oh why didn't I just lie and agree, then when they come I would tell them I changed my mind._

_"Well then see you when we see ya, sorry L" Then she hung up on me. _

"You guys actually came" I whispered quietly.

"Yeah, we realised you are truly happy now, and so we thought why not come and see you, and I guess support you" I knew I loved them for a reason, always have my back.

"Thanks guys, now lemme introduce you to everyone"

**Read and Review ya'll! Hope you like**

**Thanks to all those who do read and review!...Much love! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Me and my bitches were sitting in the suite they had got, on Jeff. We were chillin, waiting. The superstars, or ones I was tight with are meeting us at 6 in the hotel's restaurant, to meet my bitches. So like the girls we are, we spent the afternoon trying clothes on to wear to dinner, do each other's make up, and bitching, just like friends should. Man these bitches are hilarious.

"Oh, Lainz, before I forget. This is for you" The shouldn't get me anything. I'm the one not at home.

"What?"

"This" She whacked me in the head with a pillow. We cracked up laughing.

"And that was for?"

"You bossing me around"

"Hey, I already got hit with a pillow that day"

"Yea, but that was _my_ pillow"

"Aww, V, you know I love your pillows." I said, before grabbing a pillow and hitting her with it. She was about to hit me back when I glanced and Nomi, she nodded and we both attacked her. It was an old-fashioned pillow fight, just what we needed to loosen up.

We were lying down, completely exhausted when my phone rang. _Jeff_.

"Hey Babe" V and Nomi looked at me, I may have forgotten to tell them about Jeff.

"_Hey. Are you coming to the restaurant?"_ Oh shit. I looked at the clock, 6:05.

"Sorry, we kinda had a pillow fight and lost track of time"

"_Why wasn't I invited?" _Jeff asked, with feigned sadness.

"Are you my bitch?" Jeff my bitch…funny thought.

_"I guess not" _

"See, if you want a pillow fight I'm sure Morrison will oblige" Jeff and I both laughed, god Jeff really can't stand him. "See you in a minute."

"Hey, we've gotta go. Everyone's waiting to meet you two"

"Mmmhmmm" Oh no she didn't.

"So whose Babe?" Oh yes she did.

"Jeff."

"Jeff?" Nomi asked. I nodded, sure I had originally taken the assistant job, so they knew who I was talking about.

"Bitch he's too old for you" urghh not what I need. "Lainz, he's ten years older than you." Hold up…now what have I got to blackmail them with…

"Oh no you didn't. You had so better not be pushing the age thing you two. V, you, yourself told me you screwed your collage professor for like six months. And Nomi you went out with a guy who was like 3years younger than you. So please, _please_ don't get on my case about this. He's a great guy and I love him." I think I'll save the deflowering thing for later…when they won't see Jeff in a minute.

They nodded. "Nomi, why the fuck do we tell her stuff. It always blows up in our faces." Nomi nodded.

"Because you drink too much" I said, earning a punch in the shoulder. Bitch. We managed to just laugh it off by the time we got to the restaurant, and we were laughing and being dicks as usual. There was a massive table for us. At the table there was, Paul, Shawn and Jeff, the future dead boys. Ric Flair, Adam Copeland, Carlito, Brian Kendrick, Ashley, Mickie, Maria, Candice, Lillian and Melina. This introduction was going to be huge. Ahh.

"Hey guys" I said, I gave Jeff a quick kiss, I hadn't seen him in a while. "Ok, these lovely bitches are Vanessa, and Naomi. V's the one with glasses, and Nomi has the awesome streaks through her hair." That was enough to tell them apart. "Nomi and V, these are my new friends. They know their names, so they can say them…I'm being lazy." I said with a laugh.

"Hey girls, I'm Jeff"

"Shawn"

"Paul"

"Ric"

"Adam"

"Carly"

"Brian"

"Ash"

"Mickie"

"Maria" Maria added a very cutesy wave as well.

"Candz"

"Lillian"

"Hey, I'm Mel"

"Right, now if you forget, just pretend to know whose who. That's what I do" I got a chorus of gasps, all of which were fake, coz of the laugh that was evident in my voice.

Near where I was sat went like this.

Jeff, Me, Melina, Nomi, Paul, V, Shawn.

Somehow I think Paul's up to something…damn married men. Tisk tisk.

We literally spent hours talking, I kept pinching Jeff's food, not that I was overly fussed by what he had, I just liked annoying him. Hey he sent the degenerates to wake me up, so all's fair. I spent the whole time annoying Jeff, well Melina kept talking to me, so I was being polite, but she kept asking questions that I'd have to sidestep by a mile. Rather uncomfortable, after I'd dodge like a million questions she started talking to V. Who up until then had been talking to Paul and Shawn, I still think their up to something, they're whispering, so you know its bad.

"Paul, don't go corrupting their minds…that's my job" Everyone laughed at my comment, Paul nodded away from the table, he wants a word. I rolled my eyes and got up. I followed Paul to the only quiet area of the restaurant, outside the bathrooms. Melina walked passed us, clearly needing to take care of some of her own business.

"Don't start with me Paul. Please, just let me enjoy having my best friends here" He just nodded. I was happy he wasn't gonna start anything.

"But Lainz, one day I want you to tell me about you and Cena" I hit him…hard.

"Paul. Not here!" I whined. God, if someone heard I would be dead.

"Fine, but soon, little one soon." I gulped. Nodded, and went back to the table. Paul followed me, and we both came back smiling, enjoying the company.

"Cena, age…what is your secret _Lainz_" Melina said to herself, spite coating her voice, as she walked out of the bathroom, and joined the rest of the table, fake smile back in place. "So Naomi, how long have you known Lainz for?"

"Umm about three years now"

"That's not long"

"That's when she moved to New York. We've been tight ever since" 'Hmm, three years, Cena and your _real_ age, I am learning this _little one_' Melina thought as she stopped listening to Nomi.

Of course Nom didn't know why, well no one did, Paul was having a very in depth talk to V, about what I really don't know. Bri, Lil and Ria were all in a closed conversation. Carly and Ric were arguing and I was talking to my fabulous beau. I was so caught up I didn't notice that Nomi was being ignored. If I had I would've given her attention, see when Nomi was little her parents neglected her, then one day they actually left, and left her there. She was taken to foster care, and ever since gets a little scared and emotional when people ignore her completely, kind of like now. I was laughing at something Jeff said when I saw a tear slide down Nomi's cheek, she quietly got up and left the restaurant. Noticing this I excused myself, and ran after her.

**read and review ya'll!...much love...xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Written by JCJF.lover and 68 stones from a broken heart.**

**Chapter 15**

I found her, crying outside the restaurant. How does an 18-year-old deal with this kind of a situation?! Hmm maybe a hug will cheer her up always does the trick for me.

"Babes you alright?" I ask and put my arm around her shoulder and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry its just seein everyone there, so close, almost like a family, its hurts" I knew that was the problem, but seeing my bitch sad, that's not a good thing.

"Well your def a part of that family, so lets say we go back and mess about, and plus we've left V with the guys and alcohol, not a good combo" She laughed, thank god otherwise I didn't know how to take care of this situation, so I take my leave assuming she follows me out but stops me in my track as she steps in front of me.

"I'm done about me, lets talk about you" what? what about me? Crap I knew something was up when they were all getting friendly.

"What about me?"

"How about the fact that you always said you would stay a virgin till after marriage! But you slept with him" Oh shit, who spilled, they are dead.

"Wh...what's the big deal" I shrug. Here it comes the yelling.

"Your 18!" Shut up, shut up!

"Sssh, someone may hear" I snap

"Who cares this won't last this long, they will find out eventually" I know, no need to tell me damn it.

"I really like Jeff and I love this job, I may not have wanted to be a diva, but now I like it, and I don't want to lose him" The thought of it was killing me, I mean would he except the age difference?! Hell would the family accept us?!

"I know, but this is all wrong, but I can't help it, I ran away from home when I was 15 turning onto 16 cause no one took me seriously, I wanted to live life, have an adventure, and that's what has finally happened, I love this life, my life"

"Ok can we just go back in?" She nodded and we both walked back silently to the restaurant.

"...and shit the girl can hold her drinks down" V laughed. Oh shit what's she talking about.

"What are you telling them?" I swear your so dead women.

"How you can really hold a drink down, and get wasted" Jeff laughed.

"So? What can't you?" I retort.

"Hell yes I can"

"Well fine, so can I, not a big deal so V drop it"

"Fine, so Lainz V was telling us how you guys have only known one another for 3 years?" Paul said looking at me suspiciously.Oh she's bloody drunk, she's gonna give me away that tramp. God!

"Oh, so?"

"Didn't you say they have been your friends for life?" Just shut up. Great now everyone's staring at me.

"Well umm hello she's drunk, thanks to you guys might I add" Wow now I'm happy she's drunk, at least I got an excuse.

"Right so that means nights over, lets go back" Well you got her drunk, you take her.

"Yeah well since you got her drunk, you help her back"

"Fine" he mumbled. Ha...you deserve it. Car journey back...Shit, I'm an idiot, I let Paul and V ride together, she's drunk, her being drunk means she'll say something. Still a while till we get back to the hotel, I wonder what she's saying to him.

"So...V are you ok? You awake?"

"Of course! I may be a teensy weensy bit, hell really drunk, but for you guys, I'm wide awake" she giggled. Paul turned to Shawn and smirked.

"So tell us more about Lainz, she's like a closed book, she told me she knows Cena" He didn't really lie, he knew I knew Cena, but he didn't tell her that he had found out himself cause I didn't tell him myself.

"She's my bitch, man I love her and...what are we talking about?"

"Lainz!" Both Paul and Shawn laughed

"Right, well ummm...hmmmm...she's my girl, and well she's a crazy son of a bitch, and sh-

"How does she know John Cena?" He repeated

"Oh...that's easy...he's hot right, but being her-

"Being her what? what?!" He looked over at her, she had fallen asleep.

"Great, and I thought we had it"

At the hotel..."Yo Jeff man where's your girl, need to talk to her" Paul said

"In our room, I'm just popping out to get a few things, need anything?" he asked.

"No I'm good, see ya in a bit"

Man I really should go to V's room and asked her what happened. Did she say anything?! God I hope not, or I'm ruined.So I get out of bed and head to the door only to freeze when I open the door to see Paul standing there.

"You and me, talk now" he said. Great here we go...he knows.

"Sure come in"

"So who is Cena to you?" Oh fuck, he is playing with me, does he know but just wants to hear it from me. Or doesn't he know and wants me to answer.

"He...I told you...a friend"

"Bullshit, now come on!" Leave it alone man! Don't bug me, I don't and can't lose all of this.

"Its none of your bloody business! If you don't believe me then don't!"

"Well of course I don't believe you kiddo, V said some things, and I know something's up and I will find out" he said and walked off.

"So...18, ran away from home and presumably new identity?, hmm now how shall I sue this info to my advantage? And where did Cena fit in?" Mel asked herself as she lay in bed.

**Enjoy ya'll!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Written by both 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 16**

"V. What the fuck did you say to Paul and Shawn yesterday?" She has a hangover, I don't care, she might have ruined my dreams, bitch.

"Shut up. Headache"

"No, hangover. Now what did you tell them?"

"I dunno." Great, what am I going to do?! I am screwed. I left her two aspirin then left her room. Man she ruins my life and doesn't remember, how am I supposed to stay mad if I don't know what I'm mad at! How unfair.

"Hey beautiful" I blushed.

"Hey babe. Whatcha up to?" I asked as Jeff gave me a kiss in the hall.

"Me and some guys are gonna hit the gym, you interested?" Hmm you sweaty, yes please. Wait, no, gotta sort out Paul.

"Not right now babe, I've got people to kill" Well maim.

"Alright, don't kill anyone I would" I smirked.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your fun." I kissed him then continued on my path of Paul-destruction. I had made it as far as the lobby, no such luck. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw blonde hair sticking above the headrest of the sofa, it was either Shawn or Paul. Didn't matter, if it's Shawn he'll tell me where Paul is.

I walked over to the couch. Making sure it was either of my new targets, it was Shawn…dammit couldn't hurt him too much. I put my hands over his eyes. Instead of saying a name, or even pulling my hands away he does the evil thing. He stands up, now I don't know if you've ever paid attention to wrestlers bios or not, but they aren't short. Shawn is six foot one. I'm about five foot nine, and leaning over a couch. Well I wasn't for long, he literally carried me, still with my hands on his face across the lobby.

I'm pretty sure everyone was watching, which is probably a good thing, shit like this can cause bodily harm to everyone if well everyone else isn't careful. We made it safely to the lift, now being incredibly gifted I made a crack in my fingers so he could see where the button was but that was it. He got the button, and waited for the ding. We entered the lift, and he put me down.

"What's up girly?" After that whole ride that's what he says?! Good lord he's a madman.

"Lookin for Paul." I know, I answered the same way he asked, but what was I sposed to do, yell at him for being fun.

"Our room" They share, how cute. Man Steph must get annoying…no wait, she's not here is she. Two married men sharing a room that must be the most boring room in the entire hotel, or the most socially immoral, but I don't see that happening.

"Hey Shawn, I kinda need to talk to Paul alone" Shawn nodded, indicating he'd give us peace. "But I know someone with a hangover" I said in a singsong voice. His face lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Room 513" He pushed a different button. Yes, it wasn't just me who had to suffer a Shawn wake up call. Sucked in there V. I could feel bad, but I'm me, so I don't.

The lift got to the eighth floor and I walked to DX's hotel room and knocked, man I felt so weird, I mean last night I didn't want to even think about talking to Paul, now I'm here to do just that…what the hell. Paul opened the door, surprised to see me on the other side. He let me into the room, and shut the door behind him.

"Talk" Wow great greeting.

"What? No hey how're you going?"

"Nope. Talk. What's the deal with you and Cena?" God this man is impossible.

"Look I came here to try and clear the air, that can't happen if you don't believe me" Ok, I don't believe me either, but he doesn't need to know that right.

"Kid. I can see your lying. It's written all over your face. I'm asking coz believe it or not I care" Yea right you just wanna rat me out. "And it intrigues the hell outa me. But mostly because for some strange reason you stand out so much you fit in. No one has made it into everyone's heart half as fast as you, now you and I know there is a reason for that, I'm guessing it involves Cena."

"You only think that because he rang. What if it had been Matt Hardy, would I have some secret with him too?"

"I don't know. Do you?" Ok, I'm moderately pissed. Sarcasm coming.

"Sure. Matt and I are married. Have been for years. The whole relationship with Jeff is a cover so no one hits on me. And trust me kissing your brother in law is not a nice task." Wow that would be funny if I weren't so angry. Scrap that it's still funny. I laughed, so did Paul.

"So Lainz, if you can make up stories like that at the drop of a hat, why go with something like friends?"

"Because it was there, I was panicking" Paul smirked. SHIT I covered my mouth. Maybe he didn't hear, ok who am I kidding of course he heard. But, ok I got nothing I am royally fucked, and have no one to blame but myself.

"Now, say it with me, Cena is your?"

"Cena is my what?"

"That's what I want to know." God are you kidding.

"Your shitting me, that's all you got out of a drunk V? He's my something" I laughed, go V.

"She passed out." Ok, I laughed harder, that girl is a cheap drunk.

"Look, just wait a little while longer, I'll tell you at Raw ok?!" He nodded.

"And Paul, if I don't get to say it again. You're a great guy, your heaps of fun to be around, and you annoy the absolute shit out of me" He grinned, that was his plan.

"Yea well, Cena does it to me, so all is fair little one." I hopped up, gave him a hug and left. Raw was going to be big, well after Raw when I tell everyone the truth. "Lainz, I need you to do something before you go"

"What?"

"You need to tell Cena you're here he sounded really worried last time he rang me"

"Paul I can't do that."

"You do it or I will." Hell no. You wouldn't, I stood with my arms crossed, defying him. Oh shit he would. He grabbed his cell phone, and rang my brother.

"Paul please, you don't understand"

"No, he deserves to know, I don't know why, but something tells me he does." Dammit now Paul's right. I gave in, I suppose it won't matter later tonight anyway.

"_Hello?"_

"Cena?"

"_Yea, what's up Paul?"_ I looked at Paul, I needed to do this, not him. He handed me his phone.

"Johnny?" I guess I want this too.

"_Lai? Is it really you?"_

"Yea, it's me."

"_How do you know Paul?"_

"Long story, can you come to Raw tonight. I need you there. Oh and Johnny, watch the Divas match at No Mercy." I then hung up. Paul nodded and I gave him his phone.

"Thank you Lainz" I cried, I hadn't meant to but it was too much, I mean I had received so many emails, phone calls, the works from Johnny, and for years I ignored them. Now after those three hard years of nothing, I had talked to him, it was only now I realised how much I really missed him. After I got my emotions in check I walked to the door.

"See you at Raw Paul" And with that I left.

I had so many things to do before Raw. I was going to come clean in a matter of hours, to everyone. It was going to be big. Well I guess first and foremost I had to tell everyone that I needed to talk to them after Raw. Ash and Mickie first, they can tell the other Divas. Luckily for me they were leaving the lift that I was waiting for.

"Hey Lainz"

"Hey Girlies, Tonight after Raw I gotta talk to everyone ok." They nodded. "Thanks guys, for everything"

Right that was easy enough. Umm who next, Flair and Carlito. Well Afro boy where could he be? Lobby maybe…man I'm getting good at this, maybe I should be a spy.

"Ric, Carly, I need you guys to stay after Raw, I gotta tell you something" They nodded, seriously the whole not specifics works great for me.

Right I've gotta tell Adam, Brian and Jeff. I'll leave Jeff for last I think.

"Hey have you seen Adam or Brian?"

"Brian's in the café round the corner. It's cool." Trust Carly. I nodded and waved, as I hurried out of the hotel. True to Carlito's word, Brian was at the café.

"Bri" He looked up smiled, and waved. "I've gotta tell you something after Raw, can you wait behind" He nodded, and I left. Wow, for someone with not much time I was doing well. Right Adam…Adam, hmm I'm gonna say comfy lounge in the lobby.

How is it everyone is where I think their gonna be. I am psychic, or I am meant to tell them all so they are placed there so it actually happens. Right Adam and Shawn were in the chair, having a riveting conversation about puddles. When I got closer they stopped, looked at me, and waited. They were expecting me to talk…how evil.

"Hey guys, I am not staying after Raw and I don't have an important message for you both. So whatever your expecting me to say I didn't just say it…got it" They thought about it a while. Then Adam understood.

"See you after Raw Lainz" I winked and waved. Right now Jeff, no wait I should probably tell V and Nomi. Well I can ring them in the elevator. I pulled out my phone and rang Nomi.

_"Hey Lainz"_

"Hey Nomi, listen, I'm telling, everything tonight. Can you tell V. I'm gonna need my bitches there"

_"I'm so proud of you Lainz, we'll be there for you…with everything. See you later Doll"_

"Bye Nomz"

Right that left Jeff. Man I really didn't wanna do this. Hell I don't think I can physically do this. But if I don't I'll hate myself. Urghh, why is life hard. I don't understand why I've gotta do this. He'll hate me, hell I hate me right now. But I've got to do this. I know I've gotta do this, but it's hurting me so much to even think about.

I got to our room, our room, it won't be that way for long. But Jeff wasn't there. Gym, of course. I'm a lazy bitch, whose going to, well pretty much commit suicide, I mean I'm killing part of my life tonight. Anyway, I got out my phone and rang him.

_"Hey Sexy"_

"Hey Jeff, I need to talk to you, it's really important, could you come back to the room"

_"Sure, is anything wrong Lainz?" _How was I supposed to answer that? I'm either going to break up with you or rip my heart out, so yes something is wrong. 

"I'll tell you when you get here" Now to wait. I hung up my phone and played my ring tone. Sad I know but it's so soothing and calming. I played the song till Jeff came in, unfortunately the problem with soothing songs is that they tend to be sad too. So when I saw him a few tears escaped my eyes.

"Lainz? Babe, what's wrong?" Jeff asked, looking like he'd run all the way here. He probably had.

"Jeff, I love you. I want you to know that. Ok, and tonight a heap of shits gonna hit the fan, but I want you to know I love you, no matter how you feel about me. I'll respect your wishes through it all. I just need you to know that." Great I was practically bawling.

"Lainz, I love you too, everything about you." See that can stand to be a problem when half of everything about me is a lie. But I was in no state to say anything, I just sat there, with Jeff's arms around me. For a while, my alarm on my phone went off. We had to leave now, wow there are a lot of lasts coming through here.

Raw. My last one. Well Jeff won a match against Carly, and as much as I love him, and think he makes a fabulous heel, I was going for Jeff, I mean the man, for the moment is my boyfriend. Shawn and Paul had a match together against Snitsky and Umaga, well Paul did, he just asked Shawn for his help. DX was there that night. And right now, Melina was in the ring. I didn't know why, so I watched.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as your women's champion I feel it is my duty to pick out the rats in the company. Now before I delve too deep, could El please come out?" WHAT?!?! This isn't supposed to happen what the fuck is Mel on? It's not like I could just not go, not that I was dressed to, but anyway, in my jeans, and black chestie, I walked with my head high to the stage.

"Melina what do you want?"

"Well you see, there are things in the world that shouldn't be, most people call them fake"

"No, that's your chest" The crowd laughed, so did I…I made a funny!

"Very funny. Now would you like to tell me what the following things have in common" I nodded what could happen really. "Runaway, New name –

"Melina what do you think you're doing?"

"Making you take responsibility" She can't know…how the fuck does she know, I mean I was gonna tell everyone after the show, but I guess now will have to do.

"Umm, can the people I need to see come out please" I asked, facing the titan tron.

**Read and Review ya'll**

**enjoy...hehe...**

**had to leave it at a cliffy! haha**


	17. Chapter 17

**By 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 17**

They all came out one by one, oh shit, oh shit. I can do this. Oh no Vinnie Mac is out here too. Oh crap. I can't do this. But I've gotta.

"What the hell is going on Melina" Vince asked and she smirked and faced me.

"You wanna tell them...or should I?" Kill her now?

"I...I-

"Wow lost for words aren't you, I'll go right ahead and say i-" I froze when I heard the music, John was here, he was here, oh gosh, he was here! I might as well take a look around now, cause it's all gone from me now.

"Oh look its John Cena, you know him right?" Mel asked smirking clearly happy about the whole situation.

"John what are you doing here?" a few stars asked but he chose to ignore them, including old Vinnie Mac and headed to the ring.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked at Jeff, he looked confused he looked at me questioningly. Any minute now he is going to hate me.

"Aw Cena's here, now this should be even more interesting" Mel laughed.

I was shaking, I was scared, Johnny was going to publicly screw at me. I'm going to get fired and lose Jeff.

"So Lainz tell u-

"Melina get lost!" John snapped at her. Oh I love you Johnny.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me...get out of the ring"

"Not before I tell everyone the truth! Starting with the fact that her name is not Lainz Matthews"

"Get out NOW!" John roared at Melina. She ran like a scared puppy.

"What's your name?" John asked me, stupid question right.

"Lainz" It was one of many nicknames I had.

"What's your full name?"

"Lainz Matthews." I lied, to him, but to everyone else it was true.

"Now, answer truthfully" Dammit, why'd he have to use that fucking big brother tone.

"Elaina Rebecca" I said. I couldn't physically say my last name.

"And who am I?"

"Johnny" I was pleading. "Please, just let me try this first, then go ape shit." He nodded, at least he'd give me a little space.

"Johnny, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you, I'm sorry you felt bad, and I'm sorry for making mum miserable." I, for the first time in three years talked about my mother. A tear escaped my eye. Johnny hugged me, but I pulled back. "There's more."

"V and Nomi, I'm sorry you only found out a week ago. You bitches trusted me, and I tried to tell you a million times, but I couldn't say it. I couldn't say Johnny was my brother." The nodded, smiling, at least I still had them.

"Jeff. I do love you. Ever since well forever. You will always be the guy who not only saved me, swept me off my feet." I was crying. "But what I've done is not fair"

"Three years ago, I ran away from home, turning my back on everything, so I could make a name for myself, my way. Because of my brother I changed my name, people kept asking me, and I couldn't face what I'd done. But you see getting a job was hard, getting into clubs, harder. I made the right friends, talked to the right people, and just lied. So I'm sorry for the lies I've told. But most of all, I'm sorry about the lie I'm still telling." Tears continued to streak my face.

"Vince, Jeff, everyone. I am not 22, I act like a teenager, because I am. I am eighteen. Nineteen in November. I am so sorry, I just hope one day you can all forgive me." That was it, I had nothing. I had no one. I looked at Jeff, he turned away from me. My love, gone. I looked at Johnny, he was steaming.

"You and Jeff? You _love_ him? He's ten years older than you?! Are you insane?! What the hell is wrong with you?! I..I can't believe how stupid my little sister is! You're bloody eighteen and a diva?! What the fuck! How is tha-

"John..(Sob)..please…(sob)…Not here, not now." I cried.

I know I shouldn't have lied, but if I hadn't of, then I wouldn't have met anyone. I wouldn't have gotten to know the hilarity of Paul and Shawn, the wisdom of Ric and Adam, the sweetness of Carly and Bri, or any of my favourite chickas. But most importantly I wouldn't have found love. Honestly If I could do it again, I would, maybe a little differently, but still. And now, now I ruined it. I broke down, more tears came and Johnny he looked at me in disgust. I couldn't take it anymore I had to go, I had to leave and get out of here.

I got out of the ring and ran up the ramp in tears and stopped when I came face-to-face with everyone, I took one look at Jeff who looked away and then I ran, I ran backstage and to the exit as fast as I could. I had no idea what to do...where to go.

Backstage...

Jeff walked alone along the hallway, it all went over in his head again and again.

" I act like a teenager, because I am. I am eighteen. Nineteen in November"18 he couldn't believe it, she betrayed his trust, why would she do that? How could she do that?! He didn't know what to think anymore. He just kept walking.

"Why did she lie? What is going on?" Vince demanded to know.

"Three years ago she left home, she got into this huge fight with my parents and left, haven't heard from her in ages, until this past week when Paul picked up her phone and well then..." he explained everything to everyone.

"She is one hell of a wrestler, I can see where she gets it from, I don't want to fire her, but I have to, she's lied and cheated her way here, I don't think we can keep her in the business right now" Vince said to him.

"Well technically you never hired her, she signed under false pretences. It wasn't signing for her, but for her alter ego. She doesn't work here, sorry Vince" He nodded

"Umm what's with Jeff and my sis"

"There in love, well at least were, I mean Jeff must be pissed" Paul told a shocked John.

"Oh man"

At the hotel...

I cried as I packed my stuff, I had to leave our room before he got here, I couldn't be able to face him, he probably hates me so much right now.

As I picked up my packed suitcase the door opened and I dropped my suitcase. It was him.

"I see you've packed, good you can leave my room now" he snapped.

He loves me I know he does, his anger will dissolve. Maybe I should try and explain.

"Jeff I-" but he held up his hand silencing me.

"18...18! Your underage, you lied and cheated your way here, and I fell for you!"

"I know an-

"How could you do that? I loved yo-

"loved?" I echoed.

"Yeah Loved" He's lying I know he is! I just know it!

"Your lying" I screamed, I couldn't help it, even though I lost, I didn't want to lose, I wanted to hold onto it, hold on to him.

"I'm not lying! The girl I feel in love with was 22 and her name was Lainz Matthews!" he yelled

"And she's me!"

"No she's not! You're a liar! Your not...your not the girl I fell in love with" he snapped and broke down and fell to the ground.

I kneeled beside him and cried my heart out to him. "Please forgive me" Oh please say you forgive me, I bloody love you, you can't say it all meant nothing, you were the one who said you don't sleep with anybody.

"Just go Lain- Elaina, just go" I didn't move. I didn't want to leave.

"LEAVE!" He snapped that it scared me and made me jump. I got up and grabbed my suitcase and walked over to the door and looked over my shoulder.

"I don't sleep around, at 18 I found my first love, my soul mate, and I hope one day he can find it in his heart to forgive me...if he loves me"

**So what do you think?! **

**Read and Review ya'll!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Written by both 68 stones from the heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 18**

"I don't sleep around, at 18 I found my first love, my soul mate, and I hope one day he can find it in his heart to forgive me...if he loves me"

The words were still fresh in Jeff's mind. Even after the month that Elaina had been gone. And that was after she spent two weeks with Cena, patching things up. The truth is Jeff had forgiven her, he was just too proud to admit it. Hell, everyone had forgiven her, like they understood where she was coming from. Jeff did too. But he also felt betrayed, he put everything into that relationship, but he fell for a lie. He wasn't going to lie, that wasn't who he was. He still loved Lainz, he just didn't know who that is…or was.

It's funny, whenever they were having a meaningful conversation, he could see in her eyes there was something she needed to tell him, but he kept putting it out of his head. And now, now he was in his room, locking the world out. Trying, with all his might, to hate the girl, that's all she was, a girl, trying to hate her for all she'd done. But every time he tried all he thought about was the times they shared, the laughs, the passion, the good stuff. How could he hate that?

Cena had made a point to tell him over the last month that his little sister, his _kid_ sister really did love him, but what was the point in that? To make him suffer, to keep him miserable. She is ten years younger, and when he thought she was six years younger it was a stretch, but he kept saying age wasn't important. Love is what mattered, but this…this is horrible, he might as well go to jail, that's how disgusted in himself he felt. No, he felt miserable, like half of him was gone, he had given his heart to someone, and now, either a teenager had it, or it's just disintegrated, like the idea of Lainz Matthews.

At the Cena house

I'm miserable, what's worse is that I know for a fact that Jeff's miserable. Johnny told me so. All I wanted was to be able to stand on my feet, make my life my own. And now, after three years I have done a full circle. I was right back where I started. Home. I mean, don't get me wrong, I missed my family to no end, especially when I was on the road. But I just feel trapped, still. It's almost like I never left, right this minute mum's in the kitchen, baking what she calls 'oat cookies' I just call them crap. Dad's out trying to make it seem like he's busy. Matt was playing the Smackdown vs. Raw, he is so lazy, he just mooches off the parentals, and tries to get better so he can finally beat Dan and Johnny at it. Sean and Steve were off at their boring office jobs…yak. And Dan was out operating the bumper cars at the carnival. Yea, he by far had the best job out of my brothers'…well I mean apart from Johnny, who was over in Germany right now. I could've been there too, if I was only really 22. But no, I'm stuck here with my annoying brother, and my mother, who keeps trying to act like the last three years didn't happen. And people wonder why I left.

Ok so technically I am exactly where I started, needing a job. Except now the whole fucking world knows how old I am, so I can't even go clubbing, not that my mother would let me, I'm on a shorter leash than ever. You'd think that since I've left once she'd give me a little space so I stay, but no, she gives me nothing, so I can't have a fucking life. I can't even use my mobile, which means I can't call V and Nomi. It's been this way for a month. What've I been doing you ask? I've been entertaining myself with my new myspace page, I finally have a computer and time to spare. It's funny, like everyone around the world wants to be my friend. People keep asking what actually went down, and when I'd be back on Raw. I guess they did like me a little. Oh and this one guy, said that Melina deserved to be unconscious, I liked him, so I went to his page, it turned out to be a childhood friend, so we caught up and had coffee. He's such a great friend, but that's it. I know who my soul mate is, now all I need is for him to realise it.

Oh god! I'm going to die having sex twice. If Jeff doesn't come back I will. I'm serious I would never sleep with someone I didn't love with all my heart, and that person is Jeff. I hate myself so much right now, why couldn't I just tell him, just him, that's would've been ok. But then he'd hate me anyway. Urghh being a teenager sucks ass.

I guess on a better note, Johnny and I are strong as ever. He told me he understood why I did what I did, and that no matter what I call myself I'm always gonna be his sister. Man I knew I loved that brother for a reason. I swear my brain is my best friend, has been for a month. Myspace is great for reading people give me their thoughts on the world, but right now I needed a friend. _MSN_, why did I not think of it before. Idiot. I grabbed my laptop, my only piece of freedom, and signed in. Nomi was online.

(**I miss my bitches** is Lainz' screen name. **Wasting my life like a public toilet** is Nomi's and **I trusted you, you lied, I loved you, you used me** is Jeff's. )

**I miss my bitches:** Nomi, I miss you.

Wasting my life like a public toilet: I can tell. Nice name lol. 

**I miss my bitches:** Lol.

**Wasting my life like a public toilet:** You know, me and V, we've been missing you too, it's too dame quiet. We haven't even been clubbing lately.

**I miss my bitches:** My mum won't let me. Hey, what's with your name?

**Wasting my life like a public toilet:** Well, you see, when two people have a baby, they decide that instead of calling it _it_, they should make it feel loved.

**I miss my bitches:** Very funny Nomz, but what's with your screen name?

**Wasting my life like a public toilet:** Well it's just that with all that's happened, I realised life's too short to be miserable, so I quite my job, and now I'm looking for the guy I wanna marry, and the job I'd love to do forever.

**I miss my bitches:** Wow, I'm like a genius, call me Gandhi, I've made you have a midlife crisis at 23. It's like a record.

**Wasting my life like a public toilet:** Yes, you're a genius, we know. But girly why haven't you rung or replied to my messages.

**I miss my bitches:** Mum took my phone.

**Wasting my life like a public toilet:** You know what I heard.

**I miss my bitches:** What? You know I love gossip.

**Wasting my life like a public toilet:** Well I heard on the grapevine that Jeff hasn't left his room in two weeks, not even for Raw.

Jeff wasn't going to Raw…this is bad, this is horrible. Tears flowed from my eyes, I'm ruining his life, and I'm not even there.

**I miss my bitches:** That's not good, why would you tell me that?!

**Wasting my life like a public toilet:** Because, he still likes you. Duh.

God, for a smart girl she's an idiot.

**I miss my bitches:** No he hates me.

**Wasting my life like a public toilet:** You know for a smart cookie you're a complete retard.

Thanks Nomi.

**I miss my bitches:** I was just saying the same thing about you. Jeff doesn't like me, he doesn't want to see me or talk to me.

(**I trusted you, you lied, I loved you, you used me** has been added to the conversation.)

**I miss my bitches:** Nomz, who'd you add?

(**Wasting my life like a public toilet** has left the conversation.)

**I miss my bitches:** Umm who's this?

**I trusted you, you lied, I loved you, and you used me:** It's Jeff.

Jeff?! Jeff, _my_ _Jeff_! No way. He was talking, at least I hoped he would talk to me. I love Nomi. No wait I hate Nomi, I can't face him he hates me.

**I miss my bitches:** I'm so sorry Jeff.

**I trusted you, you lied, I loved you, and you used me:** Who's this?

**I miss my bitches:** You didn't deserve what I did to you, I really wish I could've told you earlier. I never even thought about the idea of using you. I do still love you, and I always will.

(**I miss my bitches** has signed out)

Lainz, it was Lainz, she was just here. Why didn't she stay to talk to me, oh yea, you told her to leave. That you don't love her. You liar. Now she probably won't ever talk to you again. Asshole. Just ring her.

So he did, Jeff rang, but the call went straight to voicemail. So he rang someone he thought might help.

_"Yo"_

"Cena?"

_"Yea, what can I do ya for?"_

"How's Lainz?"

"_She misses you man. She's really taking it hard."_ My heart broke with every word he said.

"Then why won't she talk to me?"

"_Our mum is scared she'll leave again, and so she's being punished, no phone."_ She wasn't ignoring me, she just didn't have a phone, a little bit of hope at least.

"Can you please tell her" I couldn't say this shit to Cena. "Could you stop by, and get a note for her"

_"Sure. See you in a few Hardy"_

_Dear Lainz, _

_"I don't sleep around, at 18 I found my first love, my soul mate, and I hope one day he can find it in his heart to forgive me...if he loves me" _

_I remember word for word what you told me that day. And for the last six weeks there has been one thing on my mind. YOU. I cannot stop thinking about you. I know I said that I was in love with Lainz Matthews, not Elaina Cena, but the truth is I'm in love with you, no matter who you are. _

_A rose by any other name still smells as sweet. _

_And you, to me, are the most beautiful rose in the world. _

_I wish I could find it in my heart to forgive you, but you have my heart. _

_I still love you. _

_Jeff. x_

**So, will she get the letter? Will John read it?**

**Read and Review ya'll!**


	19. Chapter 19

**by 68 stone from the heart and JCJH.lover**

**chapter 19**

John held the letter in his hand as he arrived back home. He sat in the driveway in the car staring at it, debating on whether he should read it. Was it any of his business to do so?!

Any bloody second now...come on...just say something...any second now.

"Lainz your not eating" my mom said and everyone stared at me. Very observant mum. Still I told you someone would say something.

"Not hungry" I shrugged and she sighed and put down her knife and fork.

Everyone could feel the tension all around but I didn't care, I mean fine I ran away when I was 15, but now I'm 18 and she's bloody locked me in the house with no phone, and won't let me out unless someone like Matt, Sean, Johnny or any of my bros are bloody with me.

What do they think, that'll I'll run off to find Jeff? Not bloody likely, he hates m-

"Your one hell of a diva sis" Matt said, I can't lie, he knows how to butter me up.

"Thanks" I mumble. Ok, so maybe it didn't work too well, now I just wanna go back.

"Thinking of making a career out of i-

"Matt she's 18!" my mom snapped.

"Yeah I am, but I don't care! I've gone out in the big bad world, I've grown up" I yell crying, tears running down my face now standing up at the dinner table.

"Sit back down, and you have not really been out there, you lied and cheated your way into the 'real' world" Like you've ever done anything real.

"I've seen and done more than you know! I've become a wwe diva, I...I've made new friends, found a new life...I...I...even fell in love and lost my virginity!" Oh shit I've done it now, but I don't care, like it matters, he hates me.

"You what?! With that 29 year old?!"

"Whoa way too much info sis" Matt laughed and I couldn't help smirk.

"Its not your body! Or your life, I can walk out again, I'm legal now, I'm 18!" I scream

"No one is going anywhere!" we all turn around and see John walk into the dining room, he walks over to me and I break down in his arms. I pull away after a few minutes and stare at him and he smiles at me.

"Here" he handed me a folded piece of paper and I look down at it and smile. What is it?! I run off to my room. I open the letter and I cry with joy.

_Dear Lainz, _

_"I don't sleep around, at 18 I found my first love, my soul mate, and I hope one day he can find it in his heart to forgive me...if he loves me" _

_I remember word for word what you told me that day. And for the last six weeks there has been one thing on my mind. YOU. I cannot stop thinking about you. I know I said that I was in love with Lainz Matthews, not Elaina Cena, but the truth is I'm in love with you, no matter who you are. _

_A rose by any other name still smells as sweet. _

_And you, to me, are the most beautiful rose in the world. _

_I wish I could find it in my heart to forgive you, but you have my heart. _

_I still love you. _

_Jeff. x_

He loves me! He still loves me! Oh my gosh, ahhh. Happy Dance! I have to see him, like now, the guys are in Boston now, I know it, maybe if I sneak out of my bedroom window...yes that's what im going to do now.I put my jacket on and stuff the letter in my pocket and slowly and quietly and open the window and just as I'm about to stick one leg out my bedroom door opens and I freeze.

"Oh look bro the old window trick" Matt laughed to John, I still couldn't turn around to face them, I could always just jump out and run off.

"We won't tell mom, he's at the Hilton, don't be too long, if your gonna stay with him...for...the...umm...umm...night call us" John said finding it hard to even say that he knew I was growing up.

"Thanks" I say still not facing them and go out the window.

The hotel...

"...and John says she's just as miserable" Paul sighed as everyone sat for dinner.

"I know they both are, but he can't keep missing Raw, I mean two straight weeks an-" Shawn said and shut up as the guys around him gasped with shock when they saw Jeff come and join them, he didn't leave his room for two weeks and now they saw him after that long.

"You alright man?!" Paul asked as he stood up to face Jeff.

"Yeah, so lets just eat"

"Hi, um can you please tell me what room Jeff Hardy is in?" I asked the receptionist.

"We aren't authorised to give that information sorry miss" Oh bull shit, but all I have to do is give you a $20 you cheap sl-.I look around and freeze when I look inside the hotel dining room, they're all there including him. Ok ok brace yourself, take a deep breath and walk over to hi-

"Excuse me you can't just walk into our-" Piss off and let me see my man.

"Oh shut up! I'm not planning on staying I'm just here to see someone!" I yell and she looks pissed.

"Well I'll just have to call security!" Like to see you try bitch!

"Like to see you try!" I left out the bitch cause I know she'll call them. Oh shit she is, ok compromise."Listen please you can understand I'm sure, I just came to see a guy that I really love and he loves me! And I messed up and he's forgiven me and...and-"

"Aw how sweet- SECURITY!"

"Oh you bitch!"

"What's all that noise coming from?" Paul wondered and the guys slowly got up and walked towards the lobby.

"Oh come on! I won't be too long I just have to see Jeff Hardy" I pleaded. The receptionist snorted.

"Crazy ass fan I guess, sorry, now go"

"Urgh fine bi-

"Elaina?" I froze and turned around. It was the voice that's been haunting my dreams. Don't cry, don't cry.

"H..hi"He walked closer to me and my heart skipped a beat. Oh my gosh this is the cheesy moment in a movie where he tells me he loves me and kisses me.

"So...you umm...got...got my let-

"Oh just kiss the girl!"We looked over at the group and laughed, he looked back at me and moved in closer, our lips inches apart until-

"LAI! GOTTA GO...LIKE NOW!" Johnny?! Had to ruin that moment didn't he. I mean ok, cheese factor of ten, but it was my moment. I turn around and see him by the hotel door. Oh gosh my covers been blown.

"Dude sorry, but she kinda, well I kinda let her sneak out and well she's gotta get back" I looked at him and smiled weakly and he sighed.

"Lied to come here?" I wouldn't have it any other way, I would do anything for you my warrior.

"Kinda, my mom's still a bit...well over protective, she's not very happy about...well-

"us?" Yeah but that won't stop us being us.

"Lainz, now! Gotta go!" Matt yelled.I gave him a quick kiss and was about to walk off when he pulled me closer and kissed me again with more passion.

"I love you Lainz Matthews, Elaina Rebecca Cena, who ever, just know that i do love you...and I forgive you"

My life is complete right there. Now just to go back to that other little thing that's going on…I call it pure unholy mother torture. That is it I'm going back on the road, I mean what could possible stop us now?!

**Read and Review!**

**Cause we like ya'll...we'll post two chappy! yay us!**


	20. Chapter 20

**by 68 stones from the heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 20**

"Johnny, what the hell?! Why do I have to go back?" Damn brothers can't do anything for me.

"Lai, mum went to 'sort it out'" wow quoting mum, clearly. "And you weren't in your room. She went ballistic, I seriously thought her head would explode." That would've been funny. Like Ka-boom. Ok so maybe picturing your mum's head exploding is mean, but I'm just trying to follow my heart.

"She treats me like I'm five. It's so annoying." I know they can see it.

"Lai, she just, she doesn't know what to do. When you left she was devo, but she also thought it was a really immature thing to do. And now you've grown up, and she's scared because you did it with out her" Damn, when'd Matt get so smart, must be spending too much time with mum at home. Hobo.

"It's not my fault, maybe if I don't always feel like a prisoner in my own home" I yelled. I know it's not their fault but still. "I mean come on, I've been there what a month, I already want to leave again." Damn, the whole world seriously just froze in time. Matt and Johnny were looking at me, I guess I should've kept that tiny fact to myself.

"Lai, I know she's not your favourite person"

"Tyrant" The had to stop themselves from laughing, everyone knew it, she was a control tyrant.

"But running away again won't help anyone"

"Except me. I've done it and made it big once." Ok, I may have had that all crumble beneath me.

"Lai, you don't have to prove yourself now, you've done that, I know, Matt knows hell everyone knows how strong and independent you can be. Mum she's just scared of that."

"Yea well locking me up for my life won't help anyone" I retorted.

"I know, I know. Look when we get home, I'll handle mum. Ok" I knew I loved Johnny for a reason. Understanding, loving and getting me out of shit, and he's single why?!

"Thanks Johnny" I kind of just tuned out then, went into my own thought bubble.

Jeff likes me…no Jeff loves me. Ha I've done it, I'm the queen of the world. I'm in love, ahhh. Not the crappy school girl love either, like butterflies in your stomach at the mention of his name, heart speeding up when you just see them, love. Gah it feels amazing. Happy Dance for love. OWW. Happy Dancing in a back seat is fucking painful…dammit. At least we're home now. Urghh my mother's waiting for us.

"Elaina Rebecca Cena, you have some ner-

I walked straight passed her to the door, slammed it, then opened it again.

"I may have been born Elaina Rebecca Cena, but I've changed, Lainz Matthews, that's what I go by now. You'll do well to remember that." Did I seriously just say that to my mother…I mean sure I mad but that that was cool.

"Young lady, get your butt here right now." Mum screamed. I kept walking to my room, I couldn't deal with her shit right now. Still all I had was my laptop, so my options were limited. Once again I found Msn my cure.

Who the fuck is **Amazing can't describe how you make me feel**?! Only one way to find out.

**I miss my bitches:** Hi

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel: **Lainz?

**I miss my bitches:** The one and only.

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel:** Are you ok? Did your mum crack shit.

**I miss my bitches:** Of course my mum cracked shit, she's always cracking shit.

Good lord, ok, so they know my mum was going to crack shit…think girl think.

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel:** The receptionist is like permanently red now. :P

Ok, so it's a wrestler…or groupie of mine, I have dubbed them. Now whose email have I got…no ones…no Jeff's. JEFF! God I wish I didn't have to leave him.

**I miss my bitches:** Yea, well she should learn not to interrupt the queen of the world.

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel:** You're queen of the world now huh?

**I miss my bitches:** Of course. I'm in love, I'm indestructible.

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel:** I'm in love too.

**I miss my bitches:** I know…lol. I'm sorry for the way I left. It wasn't the most choice way to go.

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel:** It's ok, you snuck out and lied to come see me, and I got to hold you, even for a second.

Ok so I'm seriously blushing, just don't tell Jeff that.

**I miss my bitches:** You're so sweet.

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel:** What can I say, even the smartest man is a fool in love.

**I miss my bitches:** Aww cute, but you were never _that_ smart.

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel:** That hurt, it really did.

**I miss my bitches:** Well maybe if you didn't jump of ladders and take so many damn chair shots we wouldn't be going over this.

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel:** lmao. You're so funny. I'm in love with a comedian.

**I miss my bitches:** Sarcasm much?!

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel:** You love it.

**I miss my bitches:** No, I love you.

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel:** Hey, I've got a serious question.

**I miss my bitches:** shoot.

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel:** What'd I call you. Are you Elaina?

**I miss my bitches:** I was never Elaina. I've always been Lainz, well my family calls me Lai, but Lainz. That's why I used that when I left, I wasn't actually trying to get rid of my whole name, or anything. I just didn't want the whole, your last name's Cena are you related to John bullshit.

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel:** But why didn't you tell me you were his sister?

**I miss my bitches:** I wanted to make it in life without him. Hell I needed to make it without him. I love him and everything, but I need to be my own person, and when you're John Cena's family, it's really hard even to get the shot.

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel:** I guess I can understand that. But why didn't you tell me how old you are?

**I miss my bitches:** Ok this isn't supposed to sound bitchy, ok. But you never asked my age at the club, you assumed I was over 21. I only ever lied about it to Stephanie the princess McMahon. I never wanted to lie to you.

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel:** Hmm, I guess I didn't think my plan of questioning through very far did I.

**I miss my bitches:** You never do. But I love you anyway.

**Amazing can't describe how you make me feel:** I love you too.

**I miss my bitches:** Shit! I've gotta go. My mother is standing at my door, and she aint looking too happy. Where's John when I need him. Byee Rainbow Bright.

**I miss my bitches** has signed off.

Well I'm feeling better now, I got to talk to Jeff. Now to deal with the monster behind me.

"Lai"

"Mum" Wow that sounded so cold.

"I've only ever wanted good things for you" Well that makes two of us.

"But you never allowed me to live mum. I'm not a baby"

"You're my baby, your brothers, it was easier for me to let go, because I had you"

"So you held me prisoner because they were all grown up?!" That is some serious bullshit right there.

"No…Yes, I guess it could seem like that"

"Bullshit mum. Matt never went anywhere, the day he turned fifteen he sat on that couch, the day he turned eighteen he was still on the couch, and now, the full grown man is still there Mum, you've always had them. You didn't need to trap me here!" Great, now she's crying.

"Lai, Sweetie, when you wanted that job. I, I've always known how independent you are. And I know you would've gotten the job too, then you would have your own money, and you wouldn't be here. I didn't want to loose you" Oh the Irony.

"Well you tried your smothering for fifteen years, so you wouldn't loose me, what happened? I left mum. Your technique sucks. I left, I had to get out. Now I'm back and what's happened? You're actually smothering me more!" God this woman doesn't learn.

"You don't think I can't see how miserable you are now! I don't like it, but I just, I want you to stay."

"But you're pushing me away. Can't you see that? You need to give me room to spread my wings, my spirit isn't meant to be couped up." She nodded, finally she agrees with me.

"I know sweetie. That's why you're going with John for a while, he told me that that boy, that Jeff character is on a different show, so I don't need to worry. You're spending time with your brother, and your new friends" I'm going? I'm going back to Raw! I get to leave, have my life back.

"I… I get my life back?"

"I never wanted to take it off you. I was selfish, I know, but I just…I just…you came back, and if you left again I don't know what I'd do with myself."

"Mum, I can never leave for good. I thought of you guys like everyday. I just I do need my room. I mean I have friends over in New York. I miss them too, but it doesn't mean I'm not gonna be here again. You've gotta trust me mum." She nodded then left. Standing in the doorway was none other than the hero of the moment. Johnny.

I jumped up and ran, and practically tackled him to the ground. Ok so I did tackle him to the ground.

"I love you Johnny" I get to see my groupies.

"I figured as much"

"So Jeff's on a different show huh?"

"Yep. And you're stuck with Paul and Shawn for two months"

"Two months?!" OMG I LOVE HIM SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!

"Yep, two months starting tomorrow. So get packed." I pulled a sports bag from under my bed.

"I feel better knowing it's all ready for if I need to leave, always have. You know that." It's true, ever since I was about eight I've kept my clothes in a suitcase or bag, just so I could leave if I needed too. I blame the people who came to talk to use about fire safety. Ok that's a lie, but it works for mum.

John ruffled my hair.

"Oh and shortie, if you just by chance happen to talk to anyone, don't tell them. It's their surprise too. Their surprise, I have a feeling I'm gonna love tomorrow.

Back at the Hilton…

The smile of Jeff's face looked like a permanent attachment. Sure Lainz had to deal with her mum, but she loved him, he loved her, and they were happy.

I wonder who that could be. Damn knocking.

"Hold on!" I yelled, thank god they stopped knocking.

"Matt?!"

"Yea, Vince called me, he said you hadn't shown up for Raw lately." Vince you cock sucker.

"Matt, I'm fine, honestly-

"It's the girl isn't it. The one from Raw" I nodded.

"It's not what you think Matt-

"She's eighteen Jeff-

"We're in love" I yelled. Ok that one shut him up. "Look, I love her, she loves me. Problem solved."

"Then why haven't you done a Raw in weeks?" Shut up Matt.

"I'm going tomorrow, I was just" I drifted off, I really couldn't answer.

"Sulking" Fine Matt, I was sulking…now shut up.

"Whatever. I told you I'm going to be at Raw. That should be enough for you." Having had enough of my brother, I went back to my laptop and opened it. I love my desktop picture. It was me and Lainz. We were outside an arena, and she was in front of me, and I was kissing her cheek. That picture was by far my favourite of us, especially with her huge smile. Now that I think about it, she has the same smile as her brother, why hadn't anyone picked it up?

"Jeff" Matt yelled.

"What?!"

"You weren't listening to me, what's gotten into you boy?"

"No I wasn't, nothings gotten into me." Ok, so maybe I'm a little distracted, Lainz is gorgeous, funny, amazing. Damn why can't you believe my lies Matt.

"What are you doing?" Nosy shit.

"Nothing"

"Sure Jeff." He walked over, and I seriously wasn't doing anything. Just looking at my picture. He saw the background.

"She's eighteen Jeff." Like I don't know that, hello I'm the one who had their heartbroken on national TV. Then it got put together again…not the point. I just turned away from Matt, why couldn't he understand. Dumbshit brother.

"Goodnight Matt" I said, pulled the covers of the bed I was sat on up, and rolled away from him. I wasn't' tired, just tired of his shit. He got the picture coz he shut up and watched TV.

**Read and Review lovely readers!**

**Thanks to all that read and like it! **

**much love...xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**By 68 stones from the heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 21**

This is going to be awesome two months with Jeff on the road, no mom, just me and Jeff, oh and the rest of the raw roster, but who cares more Lainz and Jeff time!

Alright, maybe a little Johnny and Lainz time, but mostly Jeff and Lainz. He doesn't know I'm here, oh just surprising him is going to be fun, I can't wait to see his reactio-

"So its true, dad's letting you hit the road with us?" Oh god princess Mac.

"Yeah looks like it" No, I jumped out of a speeding car and am planning on holding a gun to his head. Now shut up I need to find my man.

"But you know you won't be in the ring right?" Buzz kill, just because I could kick your ass in a flash. Doesn't matter, I still have Jeff.

"Is this going anywhere, cause I kinda want to go" Yes, putting it nicely so I don't get kicked off the tour.

"Fine go" she snapped. Ha later bitch.

"Yo Lai, there all in the dining room for breaky" I turn around and face Johnny, I'm glad he told me I would have gone up to Jeff's hotel room if I didn't know.

"Lets go! Lets go then!" I needed to see him, to hold and to kiss him.

"Hold on, ok. I still wanna surprise them." I rolled my eyes.

"Puh-lease" Johnny you are such a tool.

"Fine just hurry up, I wanna see Jeff"

Johnny just rolled his eyes and made his way to the dining room."Hey mate, how are you this morning?"

"Good Good, I have a surprise for everyone since we're leaving Boston today"

"Well then hurry the fuck up, you know I'm not a patient man Cena" Such a lie, Paul is like the biggest sweetheart.

Now it was time for my entrance.

"Hey" I got from like everyone.

"Well look at this. Jeff I think you might want to turn around and see who's here" Paul laughed.

Jeff did as Paul told him so and looked at me in shock, oh I love the look of surprise, I can see how shocked he is.

"Lainz!" he jumped right out of his seat and ran towards me and picked me up in his arms and spun me around, I have never evvvveeeeeeeeer been so happy.

"Dude, please she's still my sister" Johnny sighed.

Get over it Johnny, or I'll tell them about a certain brother of mine's completely embarrassing track record. Both of blushing he put me down and everyone laughed. Hell I don't care if everyone's looking. I pulled Jeff's collar so he was down at my level, and kissed him with every fibre of my being. We broke apart after the wolf whistles started.

"What are you doing here? Sneak out again?" he laughed

"Actually no, I got our mom to let her hit the road with us for like 2 months" Johnny answered.

"And she was ok with that, what with me I mea-

"Well she thinks you're on Smackdown" I mumble and he looks at me worried.

"Well as long as we don't get any surprise visits from her we'll be fine" he looks so cute when he's worried.

"Dude she won't be doing that trust me" Johnny laughed.

"Good." I leaned over to Jeff.

"Let's get outta here" I whispered, I hadn't seen him for more than a minute in almost two months. He blushed, so cute.

"Have some breakfast first" Urghh I could care less about food right now. Still I grabbed a piece of toast off Shawn's plate and ate it then and there.

"Done."

"Hey that was mine. Thief." God Shawn's immature.

"Serve's you right. Jumping on my bed." He mumbled something about killing Jeff and Ashley as Jeff and I walked out the restaurant hand in hand.

Matt watched them go and sighed, he wasn't happy about his younger brother going around with an 18 year old. It wasn't right, at least he didn't think it was right, and everyone knew how he felt.

"Man let it go, they are in love" Shawn told him.

"Yeah, he's in love with an 18 year old!"

"That's my sister you're talking about, so if you've got anything to say, say it to me" Johnny snapped.

"Ok. I think Jeff can do better than your kid sister! She's a distraction, he bloody missed raw for 2weeks cause of her! Aren't you at least a bit concerned what with her being 18?"

Johnny stared at him and didn't answer, did he have a reason to be worried? Jeff could be trusted right, he was his friend, he knew Jeff, he wasn't like that, he treats girls with respect and he loves his sister.

"You really think Jeff will hang onto an 18 year old? I mean dude come on, what happens when he wants to get married in a few years? She won't be ready and it'll end in heartbreak, for both of them, might as well end it before they get hurt themselves"

"Is everything ok?" he looks distracted.

We just...well we just made hot steamy love together, but now he looks distracted, he's not changing his mind is he, about us?

"Oh no, just thinking about my bro" His brother? I just rocked his fuckin world and he's thinking about his brother?! That's a little incestuous isn't it.

"What about him?" Gosh what a mood killer

"He...well, you know what never mind" Matt's an ass anyway, don't need to say anything to her.

"OK, you sure?" Oh thank god he's dropped it, mood killer.

"Yeah, but have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Yeah, but I lover hearing it again and again" I laugh, he practically screamed it when he came.

"I could stay like this with you forever you know" you and me both sexy.

"Who says we can't" I wish we could

"Um how about your bro and my bro kicking my ass, and Vince killing me if I miss another show" Damn annoying brothers and asshole boss.

"Well lets do something else then, we have about 6 hours till our flight, lets do something"

"We are doing something" he protested.

"Yes we are lying in bed, but lets go out, go for a walk, do something!"

"Fine, fine"

We walked out of our room only to bump into Matt, it was weird it looked as though Jeff and Matt were shooting daggers at one another. What was going on?!

"Hi Matt" he just stares at me and smiles.

"Hi, you lovebirds heading out somewhere?" No we just want to stand outside our room watch everyone that goes past.

"Yeah, gotta problem?" Jeff snapped. Whoa, moody.

"No, but I just wanted to talk to you Jeff...privately" Wow how cold can you get. Must be a brother thing today.

"Yeah well I'm kinda bu-

"Its ok, I'll wait, go and talk" I say and Matt and Jeff walk into Jeff's room.

I'm about to walk off but then I stop and listen in at the door. Yes, eavesdropping bad, shut up.

"what do you want Matt" Hurry up I got me a beautiful girl waiting downstairs for me.

"You really think it will all work out?" Oh not this again.

"Yes I bloody do! I love her, she loves me, get it through your thick head" dumbass.

"Dude she's 18, your 29! What if you...you want to get married in like a year, you really think she'll stick around and marry so young?"

"I'm not ready for marriage" it's true, I'm not, I'll be ready when she's rea- wait does that mean I want to marry her, yeah maybe I d-

"For fucks sake Jeff! She's such a bloody distraction even when she's not here all you do is stare at her picture, I mean you weren't even listening to me!" Matt yelled. Yeah no shit, I don't want to listen to you.

"Matt why are you so against us?"

"Cause, you can do better! Someone your age, I mean look at you, you're distracted by a kid!"

"She's not a kid, the only kid here is you! if John can understand why can't you!"

"He knows that it won't last, he knows it's just something that will run its cour-

"SHUT UP! I'M SICK OF YOU PEOPLE TELLING US THAT WE CAN'T BE! I MEAN SHE HAD TO LIE TO COME HERE, HER MOM DON'T KNOW ABOUT US CAUSE SHE WON'T ALLOW US...GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD, AND I SURE HOPE EVERYONE ELSE DOES TOO, INCLUDING HER MOM! WE AREN'T SPLITING UP! NO ONE CAN TEAR US APART!" I hope that's fuckin clear enough for you bro.

Pissed I storm out of the room and am shocked to stand right in front of a teary eyed Lainz."Lainz ignore what Matt and eve-

"He's right, I'm just a kid, it will never work" I cry and run off.

**What ya'll think?!...Matt's a jerk right? But is there more that meets the eye?! hmmm**

**Read and Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**By 68 stones from the heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 22**

Lying in the room Johnny just got for me, I cry. Why did this have to happen to me? I find the man of my dreams, fall in love, break his and my hearts, have it repaired to have it broken less than a week later. It's official I hate Matt Hardy, damn his fucking sense and logic, who honestly needs it? Love should be enough, and I damn well don't think that a piece of paper should change that. Sure one day I'd like to get married, but hell looks like that won't happen either. No, I don't blame Matt for hating me, well my age. I hate Melina, if she'd confronted me backstage there wouldn't be a problem would there. No, Matt wouldn't know how old I am, and I could have been in control of the situation, but instead the whole world knows I lied. Great. Wait, no I'm over that. Now Matt knows how old I am. Man I thought my over protective brothers were bad, but at least they could see I was miserable without him, and realise that I love him enough to be happy. Why couldn't Matt see that, how can he not realise that together Jeff and I rock the world, apart we, well we're just nothing. I have his heart, he has mine, how can either of us function without our hearts?!

So what to do? I've run out on Jeff, after hearing what his brother had to say about me. Maybe I am just a kid, I mean we could've fought it, but I didn't. Maybe I should have, I'm not usually one to just walk out on something I believe in, and I believe in the relationship Jeff and I have, had, could have had. Dammit I'm a fool. A selfish fool, instead of fighting and being in love, for possible heartbreak I gave up, I mean how fucking retarded do I need to be, every single relationship you get into has the possibility of falling apart. Age shouldn't, can't be a part of that.

"I hate you Matt"

"Why? Why do you hate me Jeff?" Hmm do you think it could have something to do with the fact you made my heart run away from me…again.

"I hope you're happy now" I know you know what happened. Asshole.

"Jeff all I want is for you to be happy"

"I was happy with Lainz" God you are such a dumbshit.

"Jeff, she's eighteen! And she has to leave in two months. What happens when she goes back and you don't?!"

"We see each other when we can, and we talk on the phone. We make it work Matt. I will do anything I have to, to make this relationship work." It would be working now if a certain asshole had just kept his damn mouth shut.

"Is she really worth that Jeff?" He seriously needs to learn to shut up.

"Yes. She's fucking worth it, and it is definitely not your place to tell me what is and isn't worth my heart, or my time." The dumbshit of the month award, Matt Hardy.

"It'll end up in heartbreak"

"Matt, how many girlfriends have you _ever_ had?"

"Three"

"Ever Matt, all through high school, even the little flings, how many people have you called your girlfriend?"

"About ten" I nodded my head.

"And how many ended in heartbreak?"

"Three"

"Not only for you dumbass. The answer all of them." Come on, that's gotta shut him up.

"Jeff, you should be passed that stage in life, just dating for datings sake" Did you not hear the part where she has my heart?

"I am. I love Lainz. I don't care what year she was born in. I love her, either you can accept it or you can't I really don't care right now." Ok I care, I just I love Lainz and I need to make it work, for both our sakes.

"Ultimatum, then I'll leave it."

"Fine, but you'd better leave it." I swear I'm not afraid to go Hardy to Hardy right here, right now.

"Wait, I've gotta know something, then the ultimatum."

"Whatever, I am giving you five minutes then you drop it" Then I go win back Lainz.

"Would you leave the business for her?" Yes. That's what I'll do, wait no, then I won't have a job, and her mum would still hate me.

"Yes" The look on Matt's face is so priceless, if I weren't pissed at him, and I had a camera I'd take a photo, and make it the wallpaper for his bathroom. Oh man that'd be funny.

"Ok. Your ultimatum. Ok, there's a priest within a block of this place, would you marry her right here today"

"If that's what she wanted" I may not be ready for marriage but I'm ready for Lainz, what ever that means.

"Really?"

"What? You wanted me to say no." God Matt, you'd so better leave it.

'Well that's what I thought you'd say" Dumbass I love her.

"Is there part of I love her, she has my heart that you don't understand" God I swear someone needs to give this boy a clue.

"Alright, I get you, you think you love her. I said I'd leave it so I will" FINALLY. Now I can go find Lainz. I walk over to the door to leave.

"Jeff, where are you going" Oh my god, he's a retard.

"Well in a second I'm going to find Lainz, but first I have to give you something" I'd really like to smack him upside his head, but I won't…yet. I walk over to the table, grab a piece of paper and scrawl something on it. I hand it to Matt.

"What's this?" A piece of paper that has 'Clue' written on it, that's obvious.

"I thought it was about time you got a clue" And with him to think about that, and probably get mad, I left.

Banging on this door was making my damn hand hurt.

"Cena, open up" God dammit, I need to see Lainz. Wow he opened the door.

"What Jeff?" Oh wow, now I'm nervous, he looks pissed.

"I umm, I need to, where's Lainz" Good work assclown.

"Jeff, she came to me crying. What the hell happened" Lainz didn't tell him, maybe I shouldn't I don't know what she wants him to know. Wait, what am I kidding,

"Can I come in? Not really something the whole hotel needs to know" He opened the door, and I walked in, and sat on a chair.

"What happened Jeff? Why is my sister crying her heart out?" Great, I feel like shit, and I'm gonna get my face punched in.

"Well it's Matt. He doesn't like the age thin-

"The age difference, I know." He sighed, better than hitting me.

"Well Lainz and I were headed out for a walk. He came to my room, wanted to talk, I said later, but Lainz said she'd wait." Breathe Jeff, breathe.

"What'd Matt do?" Oh good lord, his knuckles are practically white.

"He just, he went all big brother about the age difference on me. And Lainz was outside the door, she heard everything he said." I feel like a royal ass.

"What made he-

"I'm not done yet. I walked out to her, and she told me that" Oh great, there are tears burning the back of my eyes. "That, she was just a kid, that it'd never work." I don't care if I'm about to cry, just hit me already. Nothing, I looked at Cena.

"Where's Matt?"

"He's in my roo-

Cena left. Shit, what about Matt. Wait where's Lainz.

"She's in room 408" Cena yelled, as he ran up the stairs, well at least I can go find Lainz now.

I went to room 408, what did I hear, crying. Dammit I hate hearing her upset, and there is nothing worse than hearing her cry, my heart was ripping apart hearing that. I knocked.

"Go away Johnny" At least she just doesn't want to see Johnny.

"It's Jeff, please can I come in." She's moving, maybe she'll let me in.

"Jeff?" She opened the door, tears streaming down her face, eyes red and puffy, hair in a messy ponytail. But still she was absolutely beautiful, ok, I'm not saying she isn't beautiful happy, but she always looks gorgeous to me.

"Yea Lainz, can I come in?" She didn't shut me out. She opened the door for me to come in.

"Lainz, I promise you, your opinion matters more to me than anything. But I can't, I won't believe that this can't work."

Jeff always knows exactly what to say, exactly when to say it.

"Jeff, I'm not asking for perfect. I just want you"

"You have me baby, you always have"

"But what about Matt? My mum? Everyone" They all suck, wow telling someone her mum sucks, not a good idea.

"They'll just have to deal. I'm here for the long haul." Please don't reject me. She smiling, I love her smile.

"Me too" I leaned closer to her and with the pad of my thumb, I wiped her tears away. She was too pretty for tears.

"Then stop the tears baby, we have the respect and blessing of everyone on Raw, Matt will come round eventually." I hope.

"What about my mum?"

"She'll learn to accept it, if your brothers can, she can too." Please, just give me a chance. She nodded, that's a yes, not a no. I swear there is nothing on the face of the world that could bring me down.

"Lainz, Jeff, your brothers are fighting" Except Paul yelling that through the door.

Yeah Matt an ass...lol

Read and Review ya'll!

thankyou to everyone that reads it! much love...xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

**By 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 23**

"...SO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS ALL ABOUT! YOU GUYS KNOW THE CODES, AND RULES, YOUR LUCKY IT'S RAW TONIGHT OR I WOULD HAVE SUSPENDED BOTH YOUR ASSES!" Vince yelled at Matt and John while the others watched, others to say me, Jeff, Paul, Shawn and Princess Mac.

"Well if Matt didn't talk shit about my sister I couldn't have hit him!" I love you Johnny.

"You mean knocking sense into my brother is talking shit?" Matt snorted. Fuck off Matt, we're in love.

_Flashback..._

_Oh shit I hope they haven't killed one another, well at least I hope Johnny isn't hurt, but then again we're talking about Matt Hardy._

_"...and if you ever talk shit about her again, I'll kill you!" we heard Johnny yell and saw him punch Matt. _

_"Its not my fault I'm only telling my brother he can do better than your sister!" Matt snapped and threw John off of him and punched him back. _

_"Guys get off of each other!" Paul yelled and lunged into between them. _

_Jeff ran towards his brother and pulled him away from John and had to keep hold of him, though at that point Jeff really wouldn't have cared if John beat him, but Vince was in the hotel today so if he saw this showdown...shit too late._

_"what the fuck is going on here?"_

_end of flashback_

"This is my fault, you see-

"Don't blame yourself" Jeff snapped. Oh I love you

."Well whose fault is this?" Vince asked getting angry.

"Oh please, it is her fault! She's the bloody reason for all this, all I tried to do was to give him advise about her, she's bloody 18! And-

"Matt piss off, I told you no one can stop us being togethe-

"and she's the reason he missed two weeks of raw" Matt finished. Fuckin asshold of a brother.

"Is that true Jeff? I thought you were ill?"

"I was...I was depressed, which made me ill" which is true I was depressed about the love I lost, and not eating…so I got ill.

"Miss Cena, you are disturbing my roster, I allowed you to join us on tour but if this is the way its going to b-

"Don't blame he-

"Do not interrupt me Hardy" Vince snapped at Jeff.

I looked at Jeff and gave him a faint smile. I knew he loved me, he was defending me, but it was true, it started cause of me and I really didn't want anyone to get fired because of me.

"No its ok, I'm sorry" I mumbled and Jeff's about to argue but I shake my head at him.

"Right well there's only one thing I can do then miss Cena...give you a contract to work with us, your already causing action outside the ring, between this and all the Chaos between Melina and the Divas I think you need to get inside the ring again, under contract of course" what?! is he serious?! OMG! He wants to rehire me! That is so freaking awesome!

"I...I...don't know what...what to say" and I really didn't, I couldn't believe it. I looked at Johnny to see his reaction, his face expressionless.

"Joh...Johnny, what...are you thinking?" Oh gosh, pleassse say yes!

"I'm thinking how I'm going to get my ass kicked by mom after I sign your contract" he sighed.

"WHAT?! OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU" I screamed and jumped on him and hugged him.

"Ok…can't breathe"

"Oh sorry" I jumped off him.

I'm a Diva, again. Happy Dance. Wait, professional, Vince just laughs, yeah he laughs! The devil can crack a smile!

"Well that's awesome, now we can even team u-

"Vince this is just insane! And Jeff your an idiot" Matt snapped. Grouching Matt, Divalious. Ha.

"Yeah I am, an idiot in love" that makes two of us.

We leave Vince's office as Jeff has a match and were walking down the hallway when we bump into Mel. Oh now I can throw it in her face.

"Oh you still here after the incident that you caused?" she smirked. Give it up bitch there's a new diva at raw.

"The accident you caused? Yea, I heard that Ash broke your nose, but I must say all I see is improvement, you can see less of your face!" Jeff laughed, what can I say.

The banshee screamed, let me tell you, I thought hearing it in the ring was bad enough, but in a hall way, where there are walls…I think I'm deaf.

"Don't worry Melina, once it heals, or you get another nose job, we can settle this like real women" Yea, ok, maybe banshee and woman, but same thing.

"Why? So you can run to Vince and get me fired?"

"No. So I can beat your ass in the ring…again" Oh she's mad.

"What? You thought Vince would let someone with actual talent just drop off the face of the earth?" Now she's definitely mad.

"You can't. You're not old enough." She stammered, what, now she's scared.

"I got my family to sign for me. You know all about my family right, John Cena." Her face was so priceless right there, add the thing keeping her nose in place…classic.

**Read and Review ya'll!**

**Much love to all the people that read, we would note down all your names, but theres so many of ya'll! thank you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**By 68 stones from the broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 24**

Ok, now safely in the confines of Jeff's locker room I did my Happy Dance.

"What are you doing?" Happy Dance duh.

"My Happy Dance" I swear people don't give me enough attention.

"So cute, so naive" What?! Oh no he didn't.

"I bet you have a happy dance too, you're just embarrassed coz I have no shame" He blushed, HA I knew he had a happy dance.

"Besides, I'm a Diva again. And I just fucking knocked Melina down a notch or two. Which reminds me, I've gotta thank Ashley." On behalf of the planet.

"Why don't you do that. I've gotta go talk to Regal." What's he up to? Oh well, right now I do gotta go see my Divas.

Jeff walked me to the Divas locker room, then went off in find of Regal. Weird boy I love. Ashley opened the door, and literally screamed at me. If I hadn't been screamed at by Melina there wouldn't be a problem, but I was. I put my hand over her mouth to stop the scream.

"Melina just screamed at me, my ears are ringing." I said, fairly slowly, before removing my hand. She gave me a huge hug, screaming no, hug I'm ok with.

"Oh My God Lainz. Wait, what are you doing in Colorado?" Ashley wasn't at breakfast…see what happens when you miss meals.

"Ashley, you really need to eat breakfast more" She didn't get it.

'I did, I had a late breakfast. Some people like sleep" Uhuh.

"Well if you'd gotten out of bed, you would know that I'm here for two months" She almost screamed again, but caught herself first.

"Two months really?" I rolled my eyes, when will someone let me finish a thought.

"Well I was, before Vinnie Mac talked to me" Her whole face dropped. "Now I'm a Diva again" This time she did scream, and I didn't stop it.

"Ashley what in blue hell are you screaming about?!" Mickie yelled from inside. I just walked into the room that alone was enough for Mickie to start screaming, she ran over and practically tackled me down. Ok I was down, it was a dog pile on me.

"Meet Raw's newest Diva…again" I said, smiling. Once they had gotten off of me, both Ashley and Mickie did their own happy dances…told you I wasn't the only one.

"Oh and Ash, thanks for Mel's nose. She needed that." Ash started laughing. "Ok guys, I've really gotta find my brother, but I promise I'll be back later"

"Bye pipsqueak" Ash said, Mickie laughed…damn eighteen.

I finally found John's locker room, man who would've thought arenas would be big. I knocked, and of course, being Johnny he took his time.

"Jeez John, you're a professional athlete, you'd think you could walk a little faster than a turtle." I smiled, ever so innocently, he always falls for my smile.

"I love you two Lai" I nodded.

"I know" He ruffled my hair, I hate it when he does that. I squatted his hand away and mumbled. He laughed, the assclown laughed.

"So you're ok with being on mum's hit list?" Seriously I love my brother.

"Hey, I'm only behind you." That's probably true actually.

"Thank you Johnny, I mean it. This really means a lot to me."

"I know, you need to be here, as much as the company needs the talent" Ha, he thinks I'm talented. "Besides, if you're here I can keep an eye on you…and you can't run away" I don't need to anymore.

"You always were my saviour" His ego must be bigger than his head right about now, but it's true, he always made me feel better. I gave him a hug, I really needed to get going, back to Jeff.

"So what you doing tonight?"

"Well I thought maybe we cou-

"On Raw you dumbass." Afterwards I'm all his, but lets face it, we've gotta go through this first.

"Nothing actually, you have some air time though." My ears perked up. Me air time.

"I have a match?"

"No, you've got some time in the ring, time to re-introduce yourself, tell them something about you leaving…that kind of thing." Oh ok, I've gotta make it all seem like a storyline, great.

"Are you coming with me?" Please come with me.

"I can't." What?!

"Why?"

"Because in order to make you coming back seem ok, I have to hate you." Bastards.

"You hate me?"

"Only onscreen. Don't worry, they've promised me we'll be back together in like 2months, and I'll always be with you outside the ring" Yea I guess.

"Two months? That's ages"

"Two months on TV, that's eight Raw's" Eight Raw's I can do that. I just nodded. It's not like I can stop it.

We just hung until it was my turn to shine. I waited at the gorilla. 'Wasabi' by Lee Harding echoed through the arena…Jeff went through my ipod. The crowd didn't react, they had no clue whose music it was. I walked out, and got a fifty response. I wasn't a heel, but at the minute I wasn't a face either, they saw me as a neutral, what happened I was the victim of a heel, but I hurt Jeff.

"I'm baaaack" I yelled as I got to the ring, everyone screamed, good or bad, I could wrestle. "Now that I've been home, sorted out my family. Set everything right, well not everything, Melina is a bitch, and when she is healed, the bitch is going down. And Jeff, well Jeff, please come out and talk to me"

Nothing. I knew because of the storyline he couldn't I just was starting it.

"Jeff, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. And if it helps I'm hurting too. I came back to apologise and try to fix things."

_Oh yeah…_

_Wooo.._

_I can slap a tornado_

_I can dry up a sea yeah._

Matt came onto the stage, mic in hand. He wasn't meant to come out, but what can I do about it. The crowd was screaming for him, too bad he was a jackass in real life.

"You little wench, you lied to my brother, he is in his locker room miserable because of you" Lie, he's in his room brooding because of you.

"Matt, I never meant to hurt him"

"Well it's too late for that. You did. And when someone hurts my family I hurt them. You and me, one on one."

_Your time is up, _

_my time is now  
You can't see me, _

_my time is now  
It's the franchise,_

_boy I'm shinin' now  
you can't see me,_

_my time is now!_

My reinforcement.

"Hardy, who the hell do you think you are? A match against my sister? I don't think so. You and me one on on-

"John. No. You can't keep fighting my battles for me. I am a big girl, I got myself into this so I'm going to fight my way out. Matt you're on." I dropped the mic, he wanted to fight we'd fight now. I don't care if I'm wearing a baggy shirt, jeans and sneakers, I'll take him on.

Matt ran to the ring, but I was ready. I did a baseball slide between the middle and bottom rope, he fell backwards, that gave a ref time to get down to the ring. The bell rang and we grappled. Not my smartest idea, I'm like 120pounds, Matt's 225, I wonder who got the better of who. I was Irish whipped into the corner and Matt ran at me and squished me like a bug, I knew what was coming, a bulldog. Hell no, I'm not going through that. This was a stiff fight, he was here to hurt me, not put on a show. As his arm was around my head and he was running in the ring, I pushed him off me, sending him into the other corner. He turned around furious, honestly, I was petrified. He walked over to me, and slapped me. The fucker slapped me…hell no. No one slaps me and lives to tell about it. No one. My head didn't move when he slapped me, I stood tall and took it. That scared him a little, just the effect I was after. I kicked his gut, if he fell, STFU, if not FU. Either way this motherfucker was going down. I don't car how big he is. He didn't fall, I can still take him, I once gave John an FU, but he got me with that gay thing Carlito does, the back stabber that hurts like a motherfucker. I FUed Matt Hardy, everyone cheered, hate me love me, doesn't matter I just lifted a man twice my size and weight and slammed him into the mat. I covered him, two count. But he still couldn't get up. I jumped up, ran to the ring post. Got on the top rope, this was going to hurt like a bitch. I flew, doing a five star frog splash curtesy of Rob Van Dam. I covered Matt again for the win. Jeff ran out to the ring, although I knew he was making sure I was ok. Matt shoved me off him, man aerial moves are killer on the body…I love Jeff so much more now. Matt was stomping me, hitting me, pounding on me, honestly, it hurt, I know he doesn't like my relationship with Jeff but he was hurting a chick, come on, that's low.

"Matt, don't" Jeff said into a mic. Matt looked at Jeff like he was crazy and started yelling at him, except what Matt was saying, he meant. "Matt, just stop she isn't even worth it." Matt stopped, but then he spat on me, before storming off with Jeff walking behind him. I cannot believe he spat on me. That pig, absolute pig.

Clearly it was going to be family vs. family, god it's so Romeo and Juliet. Johnny came down to the ring, he put my head in his hands.

"You ok Lai?"

"Matt spat on me, I might die now." Just coz he's an ass doesn't mean I can't joke.

"If that's all it took I would've spat on you long ago" Damn joker.

"If we weren't on camera I would so slap you for that." Johnny lifted me up. "I can walk you know"

"We're on camera, just get over it" I rolled my eyes, but let him carry me all the same, I should do this more often, it's so much more comfy then walking.

Ok this pain is really bad, I don't know if it's the lack of sleep I've had recently, or the beating I just took but I am buggered, and the movement of being carried is great. I closed my eyes, enjoying the ride.

I opened them when something wet hit my face. White. I reached up and moved the facecloth. I glared at Johnny.

"What? You need to wipe the spit off you" Good point I used the cloth to hopefully clear my skin of Matt spit, then just closed my eyes again. "Lainz, don't sleep, not yet. Just not for an hour or so"

"Why not? I'm tired" he rolled his eyes.

"Coz I want you to wake up, and you might have something wrong, those hits weren't fake. And Matt is a dead man, everyone knows they were real, even Vince." Shit! Vince knows.

"Where's Matt? Where's Jeff"

"Vince" I may not like him much at the moment, but he's Jeff's brother, and I still don't want anyone fired, in all the pain I'm in I really don't wanna move, but I've gotta go help.

"Johnny" I whined. "Can you please carry me to Vince's office"

"Are you gonna want to be carried everywhere from now on?" Yes, it's comfy, I'm lazy do the math.

"No, I just, it hurts, please Johnny" Puppy dog face, he's a sucker for it.

"Fine" He picked me up and carried me to Vince's. I knocked on the door and opened it, I don't really care if they didn't want me there. Johnny walked in, and placed me on Jeff, real professional Johnny. I leaned on Jeff, sleepiness taking over me again.

"John, Elaina, I'm glad you're both here" Good that's what I was hoping for.

"What's up Vince?" Oh man I was out of it…damn Matt.

"I'm going to assume that's something to do with the brutal match you undertook in." Vince glared at Matt, it was funny. Jeff rubbed my back, it felt good. But Johnny, party pooper pulled away Jeff's hand.

"Jeff, don't, she'll fall asleep" Jeff stopped immediately. But he still hugged me. I love Jeff.

"Elaina are you ok?" Vince asked, everyone looked at me, Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. So you don't need to do anything" Please just let Matt go.

"I'm glad you're fine, but Matt you know the code. Hit and matches are meant to be fair to both sides, the hits you were giving were stiff. Anyone on the Raw Roster will agree. You were out of line" Matt looked down. I laughed, once again everyone looked at me.

"Matt, you look like you're in the principal's office, at least front up and be a man." Pretty sure that didn't help with my Matt problem. But hey I'm in pain, if I'm gonna be a Jeff-wrecker in his eyes, I may as well be a bitch. Johnny and Jeff laughed. Matt glared. I gave him an innocent smile. My head hurts.

"Matt you are hereby suspended for the next three months" Vince said with authority.

"No" I said, quickly and loudly. My head hurts more now.

"No?" Matt asked me. Vince even looked at me, why does everyone not care that he was suspended for three months.

"No. It's not fair, you can't just suspend him for three months. I'm not even hurt" I swear, Matt looked so guilty right then. And Jeff was starring daggers into him. Serves him right.

"Elaina, he didn't follow the code."

"He's a great wrestler, he fucked up once, give him a warning." I protested, and I'm the one who's meant to hate him.

"Fine. Matt you're not suspended for three months, but if Elaina is hurt you will be suspended for the amount of time she can't wrestle." Vince said satisfied.

I would've been happy but I fell asleep. Maybe I did need a doctor. Jeff woke me up.

"Lainz, I'm taking you to the EMT's." I just lay against him as he carried me.

**Read and Review!**

**Much love...xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**By 68 stones from the heart and JCJH.lover**

**chapter 25**

"...fucking bastard, what the hell is wrong with you?! You try touching one hair on that girl and you will have to deal with me" I threatened my dumbass brother.

"Well I was hoping you would see sense and see exactly that she is just a weak pathetic little gi-

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING THICK HEAD MATT! I LOVE HER! AND DO YOU REALLY THINK HURTING A GIRL WILL MAKE ME UNDERSTAND WHAT YOUR TRYING TO SAY? IF YOU THINK IT MAKES YOU MORE OF A MAN TO HURT A GIRL THA-

"I...I...didn't mean to hurt her so much, I...feel bad" he does? well good, he better be feeling bad.

"You should you fucker, you've really hurt my girlfriend" and I swear if she didn't defend you infront of Vince I would have made him fire you!

"Do...do you know where she is? I...I think I should apologise" Matt mumbled.

"Yeah with John"

"You coming then?" If he thinks i'm coming to protect him from John he's got another thing coming, i'm goin only for my girlfriend.

"Come"

"You sure it doesn't hurt that much?" Of course it does Johnny! But i'm stronger than that, I don't want to be treated like a baby.

"Just a bit" more like I might die from the pain. Ooooh maybe thats Jef knocking

"Come in" Johnny yelled and immediately got up when he saw Matt enter. Oh shit its gonna go down now.

"what the hell do you want? to see how you've banged up my sist-

"I've come to apologise" what?! He's sorry? Wow he does have a heart, who would have thought?! But does that mea-

"I'm sorry Lainz, I feel bad about taking that beating on you" he mumbled. Come on speak louder! I want you to mean it jackass.

"Um...yeah...thats ok" what are you up to? Cause your sure not serious.

"And umm thanks...for...getting Vince...to let me off" he mumbled and was about to walk off when Johnny stopped him.

"She may have accepted your apology, but I ain't done with you man, its gonna be me and you next week on raw one on one, and you better be prepared for the worst beating of your life" Johnny snapped.

Uh oh he's gone crazy.Matt just looked at him and nodded and then I don't think Johnny nor Jeff noticed the glare and smirk he gave me, which told me this was far from over. Shit.

"Come, you ready to go?" JOhnny asked.

"Yeah, but I think you may have to carry me" Johnny is about to protest, bloody hell, he's so strong and yet he can't carry m-

"I think I can manage that job" Well if not Johnny Jeff can certainly do that job.

"Uh no, i'll do i-" oh now Johnny offers, to bad I got a better offer!

"Thats ok, I got a better offer Johnny" I laughed and he rolled his eyes and Jeff picked me up in his arms.

"I think i'll take you back to my room..um...to help you...get better" aww he's blushing, my baby's blushing.

"Too much info man" Johnny yelled covering his ears.

"Well then you can g-

"Hardy, thats to say Jeff, and Lainz Cena, my room now" Vince yelled, great two meetings one night, how bad is this going to be?

"See ya Johnny" I yell as Jeff carries me to his office.

"Right, well now after that incident as you can't wrestle for two weeks we still can't afford to have you out of the ring-

"but shes hurt" Jeff protested, aww he cares so much.

"I know that, but who's to say she can't support you and come down ring side with you, thats what were going to do, have you and Jeff in a storyline together" Yay, this is going to be aws-shit my mom, she thinks Jeff's on smackdown!

Jeff is thinking the same thing as he's looking at me a little worried, she'll send me back home if she finds out.

"Um Mr McMahon, my mom..she...she thinks Je-

"Yes JOhn told me, but however as you've signed yoru contract, well he has for you, its all legal, binding contract, so you won't be in trouble, your brother will" he assured. Oh in that case if Johnny's in trouble too it can't be that bad.

"Ok, is that all?"

"Stephanie hasn't told me what it is, but this storyline will include Melina some how" Oh great Princess Mac is gonna have me killed, shes siding with the banshee.

"Vince, Steph and Mel getting together, thats not going to be good for La-

"My daughter is professional and is not taking sides I assure you" Vince snapped. Yeah you think that boos, you don't know how much your daughter hates me too.

"Ok, i'm going to go grab you stuff from your room cause now your my room buddy" Jeff laughed and kissed me on my forehead and left me lying on the bed.

A few minutes later there was a knock, great Jeff left his room card, my sweet dumbass.

"Jeff its open, come in" Oh shit, i'm going to get killed, its Mel.

"What do you want?"

"Your attitude isn't very nice, I just came to see how you are" she laughed. To see how I am? Yeah right i'm going to get murdered.

"Yeah right, now come on spit it out, what do you want?"

"Spit it out, ha thats funny Matt already did that" Oh she is such a bitch.

"I just came to tell you that you can't hide behind Jeff or your beloved brother, trust me you have more neimies uniting than friends" what was she talking about.

"Your probably wondering what i'm talking about right?"Oh great she can also read bloody minds.

"Well i'm just warning you, we are going to make your life hell, oh and by 'we are' thats to say Matt, Steph and I are going to make your life hell, and-

"Yeah and as if Johnny or Jeff will let you guys get away with i-

"Actually they will let us get away with it, first we'll win their trust, and then make your life hell behind their backs, and no one will know, they won't believe you, so like I said watch your back Cena"

Ok usually having 5 brothers would toughen you up, and I am tough, but why do I suddenly feel so defeated?!

**Read and Review ya'll!**

**Much love to all the people that have been reading it! x**


	26. Chapter 26

**By 68 stones from the heart, and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 26**

_I can't breathe, I can't breathe. I can't fucking breathe, why won't anyone help me. Why won't anyone do anything?! They all leave me in the ring, nearly dead, and I can't breathe. Why have they done that? I thought they loved me! Jeff's not here, V and Nomi aren't. No one is. Not even Johnny. Mum?!?! What the hell?! Mum's here. _

"_I told you, you aren't ready for life yet. You're still a baby" She's fucking taunting me, I'm nearly dead and she won't help me. _

"_No" I wheezed. "I'm…not…a…baby…I…can…do…this" God that hurt. She's disappeared. I'm still alone, why isn't anyone here?_

"_You're crazy Lainz, no one is trying to kill you. I won't let them" Jeff's voice wafter through the air. Great, now I can hear him, and he's still left me alone to die. _

"_Baby L, I'm so glad I found you again. From now on it'll be me and you, whatever happens I'll always be here for you." That was about the sweetest thing Johnny could've said, too bad he's not here. I'm seriously going to die. _

_Pain seared through my abdomen, I can't contain it anymore, I let out a blood curdling scream, what I'm sure is my last._

"Wake up Lainz" Jeff said, softly shaking his whimpering girlfriend. She rolled over, eyes gently fluttered open.

"It was a dream?" Thank god, it felt so real though.

"What happened baby?"

"I…I don't know…I was dying. In the ring, alone. Then my mum came, told me I wasn't ready for life. Then you said, you said you wouldn't let anyone hurt me…but you did. I was dying, and you did nothing. Then Johnny, he said we'd always have each other, but he wouldn't help either. I…I need my brother"

"It's ok Lainz, it was just a dream"

"I don't care. I need Johnny" When I say I need him I need him now. You can't get that love anywhere else, it's something about a brother, makes you feel safe. Jeff nodded, I think he knows the whole brother deal, although Matt's far from sane now, I'm sure there was a time Jeff needed him too.

"_Hello?!" _Johnny said, completely groggily, I guess I woke him up.

"Johnny."

"_Lai, are you ok?"_ how was I supposed to answer that.

"Johnny, where are you, I need my brother?"

"_Come here baby L, I'm in room 513."_ I calmed down a little.

"Thanks Johnny" I got up, pulled a pair of boy shorts and Jeff's shirt on. And walked over to the door.

"I'll walk you there" How cute is my man.

"It's ok Jeff, you get some sleep" I really don't wanna go alone, but I can't ask that much of him.

"Sleep? Sleep's overrated. Come on, I want you to feel safe" Ahh, I love this boy!

As promised Jeff walked me to Johnny's room. I went inside, and Jeff went back to go get some sleep.

"What's wrong Lai?" Concern etched into Johnny's features. Right now, all I wanted was a brother cuddle, you know, the one where you safe, even if there were a lion in front of you. Yea, I needed that hug. I just dove into his arms and clung to him. Instead of pushing me, he just held me, whispering encouraging thoughts in my ear. See this is why I missed my brother so much.

God, I am an idiot, I'm right where they want me, scared. I should be stronger than this. They want me afraid, so I should be fucking strong, not giving them anything. But in all honesty I was shit scared. If they wanted to they could kill me. Hell I hit Melina over the head with a stop sign. Steph Mac has the power to win any battle she goes in…money is power…fucking shit house that is. Melina is just a bitch, she's been on this permanent state of PMS since Morrison broke up with her. And Matt, well we all know Matt wants me as good as dead. I swear to god, I won't live through this.

None of it mattered right here though, I was sitting against the strong frame of my brother, crying my fears away, as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"_See little Cena. No one wants you here" Melina's banshee voice wafter through the area. _

"_You're wrong. They do want me here."_

"_Then where are they?" You know where they are bitch._

"_Melina this is fucking crazy. You are fucking crazy. Haven't you had enough?"_

"_This is only the beginning"_

"_No it's not. You see. First time you saw me, you punched me. Then we had a damn street fight. I won, so what do you do? You try and tell the world my secret. Are you trying to ruin my life?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Why? What have I done to you?"_

"_You know what Cena. You took John away from me."_

"_My brother?"_

"_No, my boyfriend, you, you beat me and he left me. You need to die, I love him bitch"_

"_He left you, so you take it out on me. He was cheating on you so you take it out on me?!"_

_Melina screamed. _

"_You know princess, that's no way to make friends." Matt. _

"_Matt, why? Why are you trying so badly to hurt me?"_

"_Because, that's all you are. Pain. You're a pain in my ass. You're gonna cause my baby brother hear ache, and I can't have that."_

"_Matt, please, I'm not. I won't. I love him. Me not being there will break him. Not me."_

_Matt laughed, then his voice, like Melina's disappeared. _

"_Well Well Well, if it isn't the little angel the world is talking about."_

"_What did I ever do to you Steph?" This is getting old. _

"_You don't need to do anything. I am Stephanie McMahon. I am the judge, jury and executioner. You may have sweet talked your way here, but you won't be here for long" Good lord, it's Stephanie McMadMan. How Paul stays with her is seriously beyond me. _

"_You don't have to do this" _

_Pain, incredible pain. And then white, nothing but white. What the fuck?! _

Ok, so that was really weird, I clutched Johnny for dear life. Seriously, I was freaked, and that was an understatement. These dreams, they feel so real, I need to know what Steph, Matt and Melina are up to.

"Shh it's ok Baby L"

"No, Johnny, it's not. They want me dead"

"Who? Who want you dead"

"Melina and Steph…and Matt. They want me dead. Melina told me" Johnny rubbed my back.

"Baby L, she was just trying to freak you out. No one wants you dead. I promise. And from now on it'll be me and you, whatever happens I'll always be here for you." Wow that made me feel alright…not. Straight from a dream. But I guess there was comfort there.

I stayed with my brother all night, just like when I was little. Whenever mum made me go mental or we had a fight, or I had a bad dream. I would go to Johnny. He understood. And now, all these years later, he was still holding me as I shivered, scared. We'll always be like this. I'm sure of it. I think it was important for me to stay with my brother, I felt safe again, little girl safe, where you feel like the monsters in the closet can't get you. I'm grown up now, there are no monsters in the closet, just three people who want me dead, but still Johnny made me feel safe

**Read and Review**

**You know you love me...xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**by 68 stones from the heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 27**

Johnny looked at me encouragingly, I knew I had to do it, but I was also scared to do it. Please don't hate me mom, please don't hate me.

We had gotten home an hour ago, and our mom was force feeding us her dinner, and everyone at the dinner table that is to say all my bros were waiting for me to tell my mom about the contract.

"Mom there's something I have to tell you"

"I thought that's why you were here, your brothers have been quiet all night as well so I assume they know everything, so out with it" Here goes nothing.

"I...I signed...with the wwe, I'm a diva...again" I mumbled.

"JOHN ANTHONY FELIX HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" I didn't think she'd be happy, but I wasn't expecting this either.

"Mom please don't bla-

"WHY SHOULDN'T I? OBVIOUSLY HE SIGNED THE CONTARCT WITHOUT MY PER-

"YOUR PERMISSION" I scoffed. " I'M 18, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" Now I burst into tears and suddenly my brothers stand up from the table.

"Mom, were not even this bad, let the girl live, stop being so over protective of her or you'll lose her!" Matt snapped and I stared at him, I couldn't believe he was yelling at our mom for me.

"Thanks" I mumble.

"Matt's right, and I think I also know what's best for my sister! She wants to do this, so I signed the contract! Let her live mom!" Johnny yelled.

"Oh all so a sudden you all know what's best for her, and me being her mother I don't? Well you..."

I couldn't take it anymore, the yelling and screaming and I ran to my old bedroom and slammed the door shut and sunk to the floor in tears.Wiping my tears again and again with my sleeve I took my phone out of my pocket and decided to call Jeff, I wanted him to come over and take me from here. He wasn't picking up, why wasn't he picking up?

_flashback..._

_"John said something's bothering you, he won't tell me what it is, I know he knows, but I think he thinks I should hear it from you" Way to go Johnny_

_"I...I...keep having...bad dreams, like the one I told you ab-_

_"I'm not going to leave you, I promise, we both need to get over our fear of losing one another" Jeff said hugging me, have I mentioned lately I love him?. _

_"I know...I know...but...I'm scared, I'm scared I'm going to lose you all, and you guys won't even care"_

_"Baby what's this all about? You will not lose me, none of us, not John, not your friends, anyone" he assured me. She's shaking like crazy. What's wrong with her?_

_"Mel-_

_"Oh fucking hell, when you start with that name it means you're just buying everything she's giving you "_

_"No listen, she said...she threatened me, and...and...she said...she said...that I will lose everything, I will lose you all...and...that...you guys...you...won't even...care, you won't believe me when I tell you...you that...Matt, and Steph and her are...out...to...to make my life...hell" I cried in his arms. _

_"SHE SAID WHAT?! I'M GOING TO KILL MATT!" What? Kill Matt? You can't he's your family._

_"Oh no, please don't. the last thing I want to do is make things worse between you and Ma-_

_"I don't care! He is dead!" Who the fuck is Matt and Mel and Steph to threaten my girl!_

_"I'M GONNA KILL HIM, NOW!" Jeff snapped._

_"Jeff do-_

_"Hey sorry...to interrupt, but Lai we gotta go, gotta go home" Johnny said quietly as he saw we were in the middle of something.__I turned around and noticed Jeff has left, he had gone after Matt._

_end of flashback_

Shit, he's with Matt, he's with Matt, oh god I hope its all ok, please let him be ok.

"LAI, WE'RE LEAVING!" I got up and walked back downstairs and saw my mom sitting on the table silently and my brothers by the door.

"what...what's going on?"

"We're leaving and you know what, until she understands that you have a life, were not coming back, she's just as bad as Matt" Johnny snapped.

I was so happy my dad wasn't home right now, he would have been furious about this whole thing and how we are treating my mom. But I was also happy that my brothers supported me. Just before I leave the house, Johnny I look back.

"I hope you will understand one day mom" I whispered, then the car sped away.

**Read and Review ya'll!**

**Much love...xoxo**

**Don't ya'll just love Jeff and Cena, gosh I love them oh so much! hehe**


	28. Chapter 28

**by 68 stones from the heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 28**

"I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU" I was screaming at my brother, Hardy v. Hardy doesn't happen often, well seriously anyway, but when we but horns, it gets ugly.

"AND I THOUGHT YOU HAD COMMON SENSE, BUT I GUESS YOU HAVE HAD ONE TO MANY CHAIR SHOTS TO THE HEAD" Asshole.

"YEA, YOU'D KNOW ALL ABOUT THAT. STIFF FIGHTING A GIRL" Sure, I've had the odd stiff fight or two…mainly against Nitro, but that was just because the guy's an ass, and he was stiff shoting me first.

"I WAS DOING THAT FOR YOU!" Yea, I beat my girlfriends up all the time. Jackass.

"BULLSHIT MATT. YOU DID IT BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS. I'M IN LOVE, AND YOU'RE NOT. WELL LISTEN TO ME MATT. NOTHING YOU DO IS GOING TO TEAR US APART." I stopped yelling and went deathly calm. "So if you know what's best for you, for our brothership you will stop threatening the woman I love." It just stopped being a usual Hardy fight. We yell at each other, occasionally a punch will come of it. But never, never has the Hardy fight come to the deathly silent seriousness before. Hopefully he'll get the idea.

What'd you know. It appears he has. His head dropped.

"Jeff I-

"Save it Matt. You hurt her, you hurt me. You threaten her, you, you are nothing to me right now." I can't believe I just said that. I know that in my heart he is and always will be my brother, but he needs to know I'm serious.

"Jeff list-

"No Matt, you listen. I have always stood by you, wether I thought what you were doing was smart or not. I always did it because you're my brother Matt. And this one time you can't do it for m-

"JEFF, I'M DOING THIS TO PROTECT HER!" Matt yelled. Ok, I wasn't expecting that.

"How the fuck is giving her a concussion protecting her?"

"Look I know how it looks ok. I don't approve of this shit. At all, but you are my brother. And I have to let you live your life, mistakes and all." Where's this going. "Melina and Steph, they really hate Lainz Jeff, they came to me, and told me of a plan they have, the really want to hurt her. They said, that they knew I didn't like her, so they wanted me in on their deal –

"I can't believe you said yes though Ma-

"Jeff! Shut up, let me finish. They told me of their plan, it's sick and twisted, I don't even want to think about it. They said if I said no they'd just find someone else. So I said yes…I thought maybe I could stop it before it gets out of hand."

"And giving her a concussion, that's not out of hand"

"Listen, she wasn't meant to get a concussion. I just, I needed them to trust me, so I went and demanded the match."

"Matt, you hurt the woman who means more to me than life, and you didn't let me in on it"

"Jeff I couldn't ok, they have eyes and ears everywhere, that's why I'm telling you now. We're at home. They can't know what happens here" I nodded. It all seemed plausible.

"Matt, I don't…I just don't know if I trust you right now" I sighed, it was true, I wasn't proud to say I didn't trust my brother, but with his actions the last few days.

"Jeff. I swear, on mum's grave. I am being honest with you." He was. Mum was something both of us took very seriously, she was such an inspiration to both of us, and her memory will be in our hearts always. So Matt swearing on her grave is finality.

"So what's their plan exactly?"

"Bro, you don't wanna know"

"I have to" Matt spent a good three hours divulging the twisted plot of Stephanie McMahon and Melina.

"Johnny, why does mum hate me?" Seriously I swear she does.

"She doesn't hate you Baby L" Sure.

"Then why does she treat me like this? Like she doesn't think I deserve the gum on the bottom on her shoe?"

"Lai, you deserve more than this world can possibly hold. Mum, she just, she doesn't want to see you hurt" Bullshit Matt.

"Then why does she keep hurting me?"

"Look, Lai, I admit, the way she's treating you right now isn't right, but that's why we're leaving now. To her, treating you like she has, she's protecting you from a world she knew, but it's too much, we can see it. We're hoping that she'll ease up with all of us being gone." Hey where are we going?!

"I love you guys." It's true, but onto more pressing thoughts. "Hey Johnny, where are we going?"

"I listened to Matt"

"Wow, dangerous" Matt whacked me, I whacked him back. He shut up. I rule.

"Wait, when did you listen to me?" Good lord, even Matt doesn't know…and it was his idea.

"Back when I was home. I finally bought a house. A 9-bedroom house. One for each of us and 3 extra." A house. Shit son! That's a step.

"Aww my little Johnny's growing up" Yep, I know how to crack them up. "Hey, bro, you realise that we've gotta go to North Carolina in like two days." Johnny nodded.

"That's what these knuckle heads are for. They're going to fix up the house while we're gone." Sucked in guys. My job rules.

The house was amazing. It was absolutely huge, and my room was the attic, I was thrilled, it was the biggest area, and the most private. Johnny after all knows how much of an issue I have with privacy. The only problem, my room wasn't painted, or furnished. Good thing the boys are here. I grabbed my sketchbook and started drawing what I wanted. After dinner I showed Johnny the sketch, he loved it, and said it would be done…have I mentioned I love Johnny? It was my dream room. The best thing about it was that one of my walls, it was just photos. Photos of everything, of my bitches, my new friends, me in the ring, me and my brothers, everything. I was over the moon. If only the feeling could last forever.

**Read and Review!**

**Much love...xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**by 68 stones from the heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 29**

"Are you ok? You haven't said much" So worried, so caring, I love Johnny.

"Just thinking, you knew that would all go down didn't you? You knew we would leave, so you already had a place." Sneaky bastard.

"Hmm, dunno...maybe, but I still knew I needed to get my own place." He shrugged. Well I'm glad he did, how cool is this, I get to live with my cool brothers.

"We there yet?" I just want to find a bedroom and sleep and forget everything that's happened in the past 48 hours.

"Yeah, come on we'll let Matt and Sean take our bags in." Haha, nice one Johnny.

"Excuse us? No way!" Matt protested. Oh give it up, your gonna carry them in and you know it.

"Lemme get the door," Johnny said and pushed me aside, what was up with him, it wouldn't have killed him to let me unlock the door.

"SURPRISE!" Gah! People…why are there people…what's the occasion.

"Uh Johnny?"

"I figured you deserved a night of celebration and fun" he shrugged. Did I mention how much I love my brothers?!

"Thankyo-

"Hey, we helped too" Matt snapped as he carried in some bags, looking annoyed.

"Yes, yes ok, thanks to all you guys" and I hugged my brothers, god knows what I would do without them?!

I felt someone's arms wrapped around my waist and I couldn't help but smile. I knew exactly who it was and it made me happier than I could have imagined.

"Hello to you too" I giggled and turned around to face Jeff. Oh god why does he always have to look so damn hot.

"Oh get a room!" we hear from our friends, well mainly hear Ashley yell.

"They have a point, there are 9 bedrooms in this pla-

"This is what you've turned into? 'there are 9 bedrooms in this place?' You need all 9 do you?" I know that voice, a voice I haven't heard in days.

Such a judgemental voice. I turned slowly to see my mother at the door. I could not believe what she just said, was she trying to make it out to look like I'm sort of a slut?!...What was she doing here? I thought she wanted nothing to do with me...us?

"Mom, what are yo-

"I was hoping to come and knock some sense into my only daughter, oh but I can see she's far from my little girl anymore, she's just some...some little tra-

"MOM! WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Johnny yelled.

I will not cry, I will not cry, she's just upset, she'll come around.

"Oh if she was my daughter she would care about my opinion, instead she thinks she's all grown up sleeping around with older men!"

Ok now I'm in tears. I can feel Jeff's tight grip on my arm. He's getting pissed.This is so humiliating, a mother slamming her daughter in front of all her daughter's friends, how awkward they must all feel as well. How can she be so heartless.

"I thought I raised a young respectable women, instead I raised a whore!" A whore? a whore? I...how...how can she...she just...called...me...me!...a-

"Jeff don't!" I yelled as he stepped forward to open his mouth and protest.

That's when I snapped, I couldn't take the humiliation, I burst into tears and ran off upstairs. Jeff stood for a moment opening his mouth to say something in protest but instead ran after me.

"She wants to act like a grown up and yet she runs off cryi-

"ALRIGHT I THINK YOU'VE SAID ENOUGH WOMAN! WHAT KIND OF A MOTHER ARE YOU? YOU'RE PUSHING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER AWAY! SHE DID NOT DESERVE ANY OF THAT" Matt (Hardy) yelled and everyone looked at him in surprise, he was defending Lainz?!

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! Who are you t-

"Mom! He's right, now get lost, leave!" John snapped and she looked at everyone in disgust and stormed off out of the house.

No one said anything for a while, everyone sat in silence, some of them thought it would be appropriate if they left, but John told them to stick around, the last thing Lai needed was to be in an empty house with only her brothers to comfort her.

"Ho...how...can...she...say...that?" I cried in Jeff's arms.

How can any mother say that to her daughter?! God mom if you were here you could guide me and tell me what to do, what I should do to help the girl I love. Mom help me, give me strength.

There was a knock at the door, but I couldn't be stuffed to let my girl go and answer it. Assuming it was one of her brothers I yelled for them to come in and was surprised to see Matt standing by the door.

Lainz looked up teary eyed also probably assuming it was one of her brothers and was surprised to see Matt standing there, she took a step back in fear as he walked forward and Jeff held her close.

What are you doing Matt? Can't you see this isn't the time!

"Matt. I am clearly not in the mood for anything you've got to say." Like I ever am in the mood for that shit.

"Just, go tell Steph and Melina I'm miserable. Make someone happy out of this."

"Lainz, I…it's…I don't…I did what I did to protect you" Ok, clearly if people are calling me loco, they have not met the brown haired Hardy.

**Read and Review ya'll!**

**Much Love...xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**By 68 stones from the heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 30**

Ok, since Matt had had his little outburst, I was regaining some of my inner strength. I mean, my mother calls me a whore, and my boyfriend's brother gives me a concussion to protect me, who needs TV when you have my life. But from his statement I've gotten some courage.

"Oh please, great wonder of the world. How in blue hell is giving me a concussion protecting me?" I still can't wrestle for a week and a half.

"Look Lainz, I am serious when I say I never meant to give you a concussion." No, you did, you just didn't want to get in shit.

"Sure, so you did it why?!"

"Look, Steph and Meli-

"Ah, yes, my two biggest fans. Now Matt, for the viewers at home, tell us again why you decided to do _anything_ for Steph and Melina?" With the sarcasm shining through my voice, I was ticked, who wouldn't be.

"Look Steph and Melina want you as good as dead." No shit Sherlock.

"You figured this out when?"

"No, I'm serious. They want to kill you." Well at least he did sound serious then.

"Well, clearly I'm not going to live forever, so would you mind speeding up the part where you tell me how I am going to die." Ok that was harsh, but seriously this guy wasn't helping at all.

"Look…listen ok. Steph and Melina, they saw the not so civilised way we interact…or don't. Anyway they come up to me, and tell me this plan they have for you. It's really unpleasant."

"So what's the plan? Or am I just meant to sit and wait for whatever it is to happen?" Dumbshit, you've gotta tell me what I'm in for.

"Well if you must know, originally they were going to hire a bodyguard to stab you at a club." Yea, original guys.

"Until they realised that's what Carlito did to Cena." I wonder how original their new idea is.

"Yes, I kinda know when that went down…I am a Cena after all." Good lord, I wonder if Matt's really a brunette.

"Sorry. Anyway, so they thought of a new plan."

"You wanna let me in on said plan?" Good lord, am I gonna have to tell myself a plan first or something.

"I'm getting to it. Anyway, so well they decided they wanted to bring well everything out from under you first, then they were going to get rid of you once and for all." Great, take away the people who love me most…and I'm guessing my mother, then kill me.

"Let me guess, there would be a heap of sweet talking, some whoring around from Melina, then once everyone believed their shit didn't stink. They'd slip me two pills that induce death, and push me off a bridge."

"No, but your idea is probably better anyway." Great, I know exactly how to kill…myself.

"Well out with it then."

"Ok. Their idea. Have you and Jeff in this storyline, you know, I keep demanding matches against you, for retribution for Jeff, John keeps demanding matches from me, for hurting you." I could've seen that coming. "Vicious circle" Matt muttered…HA, I hurt the man in our match.

"Did I hurt you Mattie, don't you wanna fight the overly scary short girl?" Ok I know he was about to tell me some plan, but I was about to hear how someone was planning to kill me, after I'd been called a whore, I need some fun.

"I'm going to ignore that. Anyway. Jeff is supposed to hate you, not get back together with you on air." Plan ruined.

"Isn't it late for that, we're getting back together on air like next week."

"I know. They know now too. Vince overruled Stephanie. She was pissed about that." Good Princess Mac was pissed.

"So their new new plan?"

"Yea, well they figured that I'd still have matches with you, after all I'm the normal Hardy. You still hurt my brother, and I don't think it's right" Ok, we're talking about storylines here Matt.

"Matt, work life we're dealing with here…and people trying to kill me."

"It is the storyline. I don't like that you two got together, I keep challenging you, but now instead of John at my head it's Jeff." Great, more Hardy vs. Hardy. I nodded. "So this goes on for like forever, as this happens, Steph is gonna whisper shit in Paul's ear about you" Great, abusing marriage for death.

"To get my friends to hate me?"

"Yea. Then Melina will try to seduce John, start some kind of relationship with him, until he believes her." Great…and I'm the slut.

"So it'd be Jeff and me?"

"Pretty much. Then when they tell me too, I'm meant to feign an injury, at your hands Lainz the-

"They have a doctor in on it too? How many people want me dead!"

"Just Melina and Steph…doctors talk money." I nodded. "So they get this doctor to give a fake consult, I tell Jeff, then he walks away from the woman who injured his brother." No it'll work, he's sitting right here.

"Ok, now I'm alone. Who kills me?"

"That's just it. They've decided they can't afford to get hit for this, so they want to hire a hooker."

I laughed. "They plan on killing me from lap dances?" Good lord, they really are stupider than they look.

"Funny. No, they are going to hire her to listen to your problems, then kidnap you, get you into the boot of a car, and well, in a nut shell, you're going over a cliff" God, these women are complete idiots, over a cliff, that's original.

"So what movie did they get that one from?" Ok, so now they see my point, they were laughing too. "Seriously why don't they hire a professional hit man…it'll give them less brain farts."

"Anyway, that's their plan."

"So how do we stop it?" Jeff asked, really saying something since Matt arrived.

"That's the thing, I don't know" Great, you tell me the diagnosis, with no cure.

"Well it's not like we can tell anyone, then they'd hear about it." Jeff said, continuing his thought process.

"Hold up, Matt, it's great you know their plan. But why the fuck did you say yes?"

"If I didn't they were going to ask 'Mr your pain is my pleasure' himself Snitsky." So he really was trying to protect me.

"I guess I can't hate you that much then." He chuckled, at least some of the tension was gone.

"Now what are we gonna do?"

"No idea. I mean sure you can go acting all hate towards me in public, but how do we stop Paul believing Steph?" Why am I the one whose gotta think of these things.

"Fuck!" That aint good.

"What'd you do now?"

"Paul's downstairs" I'm aware.

"Your point?"

"I umm well I"

"He stood up for you." Paul finished, clearly certain people had been standing at my door. I ran over and hugged Paul, before what he said had actually registered.

"You stood up for me?"

"Yea, against your mum" Go Matt.

"So, why was I not supposed to see that?" Fuck what'd we tell him.

"Because your wife wants me dead" I didn't know what to say.

"I know" WHAT?!

"say what?!"

"I know. She told me she had a way to get rid of you for good, I told her I wanted no part of it." Aww, there is love in the room right now.

"You've got a part in it, you just don't know it yet." Matt, come on, the whole thing is that we can't tell him…dumbass.

"What part do I play?" We can't tell you.

"Ok there's one way to stop it. When Steph tells you anything about Lainz, write it down and give it to us. Don't tell anyone what she said." Simple, stop the gossip spreading, Jeff is a genius.

"Don't spread gossip, got it." It sounds so funny to hear a forty-something man talk about gossip, but its true, wrestlers really are the world's worst gossipers. "What is her plan?" I don't wanna do that to him.

"Paul" Yep, here it was, either tell the man that his wife is a psychopath or lie. "I really don't want to put you in the middle of all this shit." That's true, I didn't, but most of all I didn't want to loose him as a friend.

You really have no idea what a hug is until you've experienced a Paul hug. They are the best ever. The man is so huggable, you'd never know it from the way he's portrayed in the ring, but the cerebral assassin is such a teddy bear. He's so kind and caring…and he married Stephanie McMahon why?!

"Lainz, you'll never loose me as a friend. You're too cute to not be associated with." Pfft, oh shit, I'm blushing…how embarrassing. "Aww how cute, you're blushing." I punched his arm, lightly, and walked back over to Jeff and stuck my tongue out at him.

Paul left the room, and Jeff just stayed, cuddling me…I love that about Jeff, like he knows when I just need him.

"So we cool?" God Matt, what are you ten?

"Only in private" Oh my god, that sounded so wrong…but it's not. You should see the way Jeff's looking at me now, priceless. I hit him on the head. "Jeff, come on, we gotta hate each other in public…or do you _want_ Snitsky on my ass?" The realisation hit him…he's so dumb some days. Matt left, now it was just me and my man…in Matt's room, dammit, why'd I choose Matt's room. Yea, ok I finally looked at the room I was in. The fact that there's a cut out of the avengers Hulk on the wall totally gave it away, Matt's the family geek.

"So you wanna look around your house?" That sounded so weird, but I guess I really had no idea about the house. I nodded, and we headed back to the lounge room, where Johnny and my brothers are.

**Read and Review ya'll!**


	31. Chapter 31

**By 68 stones from the heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 31**

"My eyes are closed!" Gosh now just lemme in my room.

"Wait, bloody hell Lainz, have patience" Jeff snapped. Did he just snap at me?

"Oww!" See what giving me attitude gets you…a kick…unless you're Melina, then you get a stop sign to the head.

"Ok, you can no...now open your eyes" He removed his hands from my eyes and I opened my eyes as I walked into my new room.

It was so beautiful, it was amazing...it was so...Jeff. I assume he had a part in the painting and decoration.

"Oh my god, I love you! This room is perfect" I practically jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

Good lord maybe I am a whore...well if I am, I don't need my mom telling me that, no daughter needs her mom to tell her that.

"I'm glad you liked the Hardy touch" he joked.

"Oh I do, I really, really do!" I love him soooo much, what would I do without him and my brothers.

"I also love the bed" Oh god, I actually said that out loud, pfft you were all thinking it, hello it's Jeff Hardy.

"What with everyone downstairs?" Oh like you don't want to.

"We won't be too long, plus they can all gossip about me and my mom, well they probably are anyway."

Meanwhile downstairs at party...

"...what kind of mother is she?" Jillian whispered to Maria who was trying to stop herself from speaking and getting involved.

"Jill, do you have to do this here?" Ashley snapped.

"Oh come on, it was the highlight of the night" Jill laughed and Ashley rolled her eyes at her dumbass friend.

"Your here as Lainz friend, don't be such a bitch!"

"Oh come on, like you don't think what her mom said was true?" Ashley stared at Jillian for a moment, and looked away. Was Ashley agreeing with Jill.

"No I don't think it's true, she's just an upset mother who will come around" Ashley snapped and left her group of friends.

"...and she's been through so much, I feel sorry for her, but I hope Jeff sticks around with her, cause I swear he leaves her throughout all this, and he'll not only have to deal with her brothers, but me as well" Shawn said to the guys.

"I'm sure Jeff would never leave her, I mean he's fighting his own brother for her" Paul assured him.

"Yeah, he bette- Shawn stopped talking, everyone went silent as I made my way down.

Great there all bloody staring at me. I am currently somewhere between red puffy eyes from crying and the I was so about to get some look of lust. I turn again wanting to run back up but Jeff, my lovely boyfriend grabs my hand.

"They say anything, they have to go through me" I just nodded and walked down with him. I could feel their eyes on me, great they all have something to say so why don't they just say it.

"Just say something, have it out and say whatever it is you want to." I mumbled more so to myself.

"No one is going to say something, am I right?" Matt Hardy snapped and glared at everyone.

No one said a word. But come on Matt, what happened to in public shit? I mean for fuck sake, Jillian is here, Wait, why is Jillian here?! I think Sean has the hots for her that must be why she's here. If this gets back to Melina or Steph I'm as good as dead, whether it be from physical harm, or Snitsky's breath.

"What? You can't come up with something fast and irritating to say so no one can? Is that how this is Matthew?" Come on boy, just bait it, we can't drop this for anything.

"No, I was just _trying_ to enjoy you being quiet. I was sure that statement would at least shut even you up for at least five minutes, but I was wrong." He shot me a quick apology, I silently accepted.

"Right, Matt, I think you should go" Poor Matt, he's being man-handled by Shawn…it's actually really funny, but I know the bitch comment is acting, so does Paul…that's probably why me, him and Jeff are the only ones laughing…inside joke or what. Now everyone is laughing, you know that uncomfortable, laugh because you're told to laugh shit, mmm that laugh.

"Shawn, don't ruin his fun. I mean it's not everyday I can stand to look at his mug." Ok, now everyone was laughing.

"Well, at least stand for him to be in the same area anyway." Shawn stopped manhandling Matt and looked at me.

"You sure Lainz?" I nodded and Shawn let Matt go, Johnny, trying to avoid conflict of any sort, well _more_ conflict, put some beats on, and a lighter tone was set for the afternoon.

As I milled around with a heap of people for the afternoon I couldn't help but sneak glances at Jeff, halfway through a conversation I was supposed to be having with Lillian, she stopped talking, of course I didn't notice.

"Lainz, just go talk to him, no one will mind" Yea, that's because no one knows what I want to talk to him about. I caught his eye, and nodded towards the kitchen, he nodded and excused himself, when we were in the deserted kitchen I decided to talk.

"I hate you." I said, not meaning it.

"What? Why?" He looked like a lost puppy, so damn adorable.

"Because, now I have to wait to christen my bed." Good lord, I sound like a hussy, but hey, he was the one who thought a quickie was a bad idea…aren't men the ones who are meant to always think about sex?!

"Babe, I would take you right here on the floor if I could, but there are people and your brothers might just well not only kill me, but themselves too." I laughed, it was so true. I nodded.

"You owe me though"

"Well that should be an interesting experience" Good lord, his mind is in the gutter right now. I giggled, and left him in the kitchen, so I could go talk to people.

"Jeff" Matt waved a hand in front of his brother's face. "Jeff"

"What?"

"You've been standing here for like five minutes…what's up man?"

"I owe Lainz" Jeff said, with a sheepish grin.

"That'll be interesting" A knowing Matt said before walking off.

"That it should" Jeff said quietly.

**Read and Review ya'll!**


	32. Chapter 32

**By 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 32**

We partied long into the night, but no one seemed to care. Most of them were too buzzed or just overly hyper, damn entertainment industry, they should be burnouts. I swear, by the time I actually made it to my room the sun was up, thank god it's Tuesday today, no work. I climbed into bed and just before my head could touch the pillow a damn knock came. Fuck that I have no intention of getting up.

"What?!" I whined, yes, I whined, fuck being an adult, I'm mother fucking tired. Ok, so once I saw who was knocking, hell I was still tired, just overly happy and tired.

"Sorry Lainz, I didn't mean to keep you up or anything, I was just wondering if I could sleep on your floor" Hell no! Jeff should know by now I'll share by bed with him any day.

"Jeff, you know, it's not like we've never slept in the same bed before, hell we've done a lot more than sleep." I said, I was tired and pissy but he was still being weird.

"I know, but you have five brothers, all downstairs" Ha, he's scared of my brothers…boys, so damn confusing.

"Get your goofy ass over here" I said, patting the bed. He was so reluctant I almost laughed, I patted the spot again and he ran over and jumped on the bed, good thing it was a good bed, because if the _new_ bed broke, with me and Jeff in here alone, ok that my brothers might not get.

As Jeff got comfortable, I lay against him, listening to his heartbeat, nothing could ruin this, this bliss. It was perfect. The last thing I remember that night was 'I love you' I think that's what it was…I think I said it back, but who really knows. After partying all night and watching the sun rise, I was exhausted.

"Hey, Ash, come here" Mickie said in a harsh whisper, not to wake anyone up. Ashley followed Mickie, through the new Cena house and stopped at the top of the attic stairs. The sight before them was too damn cute. Jeff and Lainz were completely tangled up with each other, even when they're asleep you can see the chemistry between them.

"You got a camera?" Mickie shook her head. "Fine, I guess my crappy phone will do." Ashley took a photo of the two, and silently crept out of the room, not to wake them up. "You know Jeff really did out do himself on the room." Mickie nodded.

"I know, there was so much love put into it."

"Put into what?"

"Shut up Shawn, you'll wake everyone up!" Shawn nodded, and Mickie and Ashley motioned for him to follow them. They led him up to Lainz' room.

"I don't know if I should go in." Mickie rolled her eyes, and Ash just grabbed Shawn's shirt and pulled him in.

"That is cute. And the room is awesome." The diva's nodded and the three left the room.

Man you'd think with all the people coming in here that it's a fucking show. Turdmonkeys. I opened my eyes, and tried to stretch, ok, can't stretch, can't move, can smell…mmm Jeff in the morning. Shit, I woke him up…I suck, I know.

"Morning"

"Morning Jeff, I don't know if I thanked you for how cool my room is."

I'm not lying this room is fly. I actually have two feature walls, how bazaar, how Jeff. There is a big feature wall, covered in well, I'm guessing wallpaper of photos, photos from like forever, there's ones from when I was two, to being in the WWE, even me and my bitches. He really did make my room special. Then the other feature wall, it was definitely Jeff. He had painted a tribal design on my wall, but incorporated this humongous heart on it, then around the heart he had written little sayings and things for me. Right at the top of the heart it said, "_I wish I could find it in my heart to forgive you, but you have my heart…and I don't want it back.. Jeff and Lainz._" That right there brought a tear to my eye. It was the most perfect thing he could have said. I swear if I didn't love the boy before, I definitely did now. The other walls were this plain blue colour, which brought out the colour in the tribal design that much more. It was amazing, I wouldn't change a thing.

"You have, but it's nice to hear again." He smiled, gah, I love his smile, ok I love everything about him. I leaned over and kissed him, it was probably going to get more passionate, but alas, my evil brother had to interrupt.

"What Johnny?" Stupid brothers, always ruin timing.

"Breakfast's on. Come be social." I don't wanna, it's just you stupid…no wait, there are a fuck load of people here…evil people. I grumbled, that's all he was getting, he interrupted me.

"Come on beautiful. Let's go grace them with your killer smile." Good lord, not only am I now smiling I'm blushing…only Jeff Hardy could have that affect on me. I nodded, giving into whatever that boy wanted was easy.

"So did you look around all of your room yet?" I shook my head.

He grabbed my hand, and just tumbled to the floor, taking me with him, I squatted him and he just stuck out his bottom lip. The end of the bed?! He did all that to show me the end of a bed? Boy I swear to god…it's beautiful. Damn he keeps surprising me. 'Heaven, Where Jeff's angel lies.' Clearly I'm hoping this boy is in for the long haul, if he's not, I've basically gotta get a new room, how annoying.

In my overly sappy mood Jeff and I walked downstairs. Everyone went quiet, you ever have the feeling people are talking about you…yea that just happened. All at once like five phones went off, if that's not suss what is? I am determined to get to the bottom of this.

**Read and Review ya'll!**

**Much love...xoxo**


	33. Chapter 33

**By 68 stones from the a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 33**

Ok, all I have to do is lean in a little closer and I can look...just a little, ok lean in closer to Mick- oh shit, oh no. Bang.

"What the hell, baby you ok?" Ok just slowly get up, make no eye contact, act like you didn't just fall flat on your face.

"I...I...I'm fine" I stutter feeling stupid as I grab hold of Jeff's helping hand. Gosh I love him.

Everyone burst into laughter and I glared at them all, asses. It's so not funny, all I was trying to do was to see what Mickie and the rest of them were looking at on their phones.

"Um should I even ask?" Jeff said looking at me and then at everyone else around the dining room table.

"No, but I think I will! What are you guys so amazed by on your phones?"

"On our phones, whatever are you talking about?" Mickie asked trying to act innocent. My main point…trying…failing miserably.

"Oh don't try pulling that shit on me! Something is up, and I want to know what!"

"Um Lai I don't think they wer-" Oh clueless boyfriend, come on their up to something in front of our eyes, you may not be able to see it, but I sure as hell can!

"Yes they were! And Mickie if your not lying then let me see your phone!" I went round to her and she grabbed her phone off the table before I could grab it. Yea, nothing my arse.

"Yeah Mickie let her see it" Finally he notices something's up, I have said it before, he's a slow one.

"Its nothing, god you two are so paranoid" she laughed

"Fine, ok, maybe I'm a little paranoid…Jeff grab their phones" Paranoid my ass, they just gave me the time to distract them.

Jeff looked over at Ashley, Shawn and Paul, Matt and my brothers.Suddenly everyone got up and ran for it, leaving me and Jeff standing there trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh Ashley left her phone" I ran over to the end of the table but before I could grab it Jeff grabbed it first and flipped it open. Hurry up I wanna know.

"Oh...um-

"Lemme see" I'm being impatient…I don't care.

"No, I don't think you shou-

"Jeff come on!" I try to grab the phone and he steps away.

I jump up on the seat and try and grab it, he keeps hiding it from my reach. Urghh, what is so funny, or...well what is on their phones that they are all laughing and smiling about, I want to know!

"Jeff if you...you...you...don't give me this phone then...then...then-

"what you'll stutter at me?" he laughed. Uh the nerve!

"Plus you can't say that you won't please me cause I owe you, and that's whenev-

"Yeah like you can last that long without getting an- forget that! I want to see, now let me see!"

"You'll only get mad, and go after the guys" I'm planning on it regardless.

Oh that does it, if he doesn't give it to me now, then he's dead. I jumped onto his back, and he started laughing.

"Wanna go for a ride hey?" No, I'm just on you to get the phone, and I won't get down till you gi- whoa!

He's actually giving me a piggy back ride, and running around the place, gosh he's too cute, if it were Johnny or any of my other bros they would drop my ass on the floor, and hard too!

"Got it!" I laugh as I grab the phone off his hand and he suddenly stops and I get off his back and stare at it.

The nerve of them! They took a picture of us sleeping together...and then sent it to one another?! And they were all loo- wow we do look cute together, I've never seen how we look when were together, especially like this, gosh we do look cu- wait 'm supposed to be pissed!

"Baby, I know your mad bu-

"Hell yes I am!" I snap and then giggle and whisper.

"we do look cute though" he smiles and holds me in his arms and kisses my forehead. "But they are still in shit aren't they?" Hell yes they are.

"What are you planning to do?"

"You as in just me? Ha! You really think your not going to help me get my own back?" Oh you're helping, I don't care if you want to or not, you're helping.

"Fine. What are _we_ going to do?" he sighs giving in.

"Well I don't know yet, I'll give it some thought and get back to you."

"Where do you think they've all gone?" Dumbasses, yeah they best run scared.

"Well they wanted to head to the gym, and since they didn't finish their breaky maybe out to eat too, you know how obsessed Mick's is with Starbucks" mmm Starbucks.

"I could go for a mocha right about now." Anyone else notice how easy I get sidetracked?

"Instead of a mocha, how about I owe you now? No ones home" I do like the way the boy thinks. But I'm a Cena, we don't get mad, we get even…and revenge always comes first.

"Jeff as good as that sounds, one, you're not getting any just yet, you had be swayed to get back at them. And two, everyone knows, business before pleasure. And my business is revenge, well that and hurting people." Good Lord, I sound like Snitsky with his pain is my pleasure bullshit he has going.

Jeff looked like a sad puppy, dammit the man is adorable. But still, he gets nothing till we're even.

"Jeff, look at it this way, the faster we get even, the less time you'll have to wait to get some." He brightened up, but as soon as the look came, it changed…I love Jeff's face when he's having evil thoughts.

"What's in your head?"

**Read and Review**

**Much love...xoxo**


	34. Chapter 34

**By 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 34**

"Jeff, we're supposed to be evil to them, not me" I pouted, why couldn't he just tell me his plan.

"I know, but now I get twice as much fun." Evil evil man.

"Sure you do. But do you remember what I said before? No revenge, no sex" I swear his face literally dropped. "So I can be squirming all you want, but in the end it's you who'll suffer" Ha, damn I'm good at this blackmail shit, clearly I have absolutely no intention of carrying through, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Fine." Ha, I always get my way. "Ok, so this revenge may take a while, but it'll leave it in public humiliation." Man, smirking is fun, when called for…public humiliation…when being semi-famous is a good thing.

"Go on"

"Well, we gotta do some cooking"

"What? We're going to feed them?" How friggin lame.

"Please, have a little faith in me. We slip a couple sleeping pills into the food." OK they're asleep. I see no value. "You have a camera right?"

"Duh" Who doesn't.

"Good. So everyone is asleep an-

"Asleep, they have a nap…and a camera…I think I'm beginning to like this plan."

"Exactly, we set them into some, shall we say interesting positions and situations, take a few snaps the-

"Then show them on international TV?" I finished, and asked him. God, international humiliation…I love it, who woulda thought he had it in him. He nodded. "So, whose got the sleeping pills?"

"I've got some, the doctor seemed to think I wasn't getting enough sleep when a certain someone disappeared off my planet for a while." Great now I feel guilty.

"Good thing you'll never have that problem again." No point really bumming myself out though, can't change what happened. Jeff grinned. Now let's get cooking boyo. "Umm Jeff, what can you cook?" I've never seen the boy attempt to cook anything ever, this'll be interesting.

"Well lots of things, but since this will most likely be a lunch thing, I'm gonna suggest making mini pizzas, then we can ground the pills into the sauce, all we'd have to do is make different sauce for us." I like it…he is really devious, should I be scared? Nah, I'll be right. I nodded, so we spent the next few hours making pizzas, with the works.

They had like fifteen minutes left to cook, Jeff being smart, made ours spell our names toppings, now at least we'd know whose is whose. Now, how to get the mob back?! Ash's phone…of course. I grabbed Ash's phone and rang Paul, I figure Johnny might figure it's me.

"_Hello?"_ I knew Paul would answer.

"Are you lot planning on coming home soon."

"_Whose phone are you using?"_

"Ash left hers here."

"_You saw it?"_

"Yea, it's cute." Ok, to make this work, they gotta think no hard feelings. Suckers.

"_You're not mad?"_

"Nope"

"_So if we come back you won't kill us."_

"No but Jeff made pizza." Apparently Jeff makes the best pizza ever.

"_We'll be there soon."_ Ha, go Jeff and his pizza making skills. They're coming, they're coming…woooo.

"They coming?" God I love you and your pizzas right now.

"Yep. Once I said you made pizza he said they'd be right here" Genius boy.

"Go get the camera for easy access." Good lord, Jeff is on a roll today.

Just as Paul said, everyone was here before the pizzas were out of the oven. No one suspected a thing…except Matt (Cena), but that's probably because he's been on the receiving end of my revenge warpaths of late. Poor Matt.

They ate the pizzas without a second thought, and fell asleep within minutes of finishing. I don't know about you but I'm rather scared of how little sleep Jeff had been getting. None the less, with Jeff moving people, and me behind the camera, we managed to get at least two shots of everyone. They were priceless, wait, no, them on international TV, fantastic.

For me, Raw couldn't come soon enough. Of course, Mickie and Ash had made sure the picture of Jeff and I circled the whole locker room, but I was ok enough with that, it's better than TV, they'll know that soon enough.

Raw was fairly boring, Jeff didn't have a match, but we did have a promo to do.

**"I'm so glad you're giving me another chance" I said, smiling at Jeff, who was sat on a chair behind me. **

**"Well everyone keeps telling me it's just a number, besides you're too fun not to see everyday" I blushed. We just looked into each others eyes for a bit.**

That was all we needed to do, we just needed the audience to see us back together. Yea, it didn't explain anything, but who needs to. There was a diva tag match, Ash and Micks against Jillian and Victoria. Ash and Micks won hands down, I knew they would. Jeff and I hid at the gorilla, waited until Mickie and Ash had walked passed us and hit the stage, hey, McMahon knew what was happening, no one else did. Together Jeff and I walked down to the ring to his music, slapping hands with the fans and just goofing off. We got into the ring, I grabbed a couple of mics, and Jeff saluted the fans.

"First off can I just say great match Ashley and Mickie, really it was" The crowd cheered for the match the divas just had. "But no one comes out just to say that. We are out here, for a little fun" I said smirking.

"During the week, a few of us went and visited a certain family." Subtle Jeff, they'll figure out who it is.

"Yep, during the week, John and I had over some friends." Just at that point like everyone I had a photo of came out to the stage, Paul and Shawn, Matt and John and Ashley and Mickie. This was going to be good. "And during this week a certain photo was taken." Mickie looked at me innocently…don't think so Mickie.

"Now, I may not be a Cena, but they have a rule…don't get mad –

"Get even" John finished, mic to his lips. "Lainz, what'd you do?" Wouldn't he like to know, well he would…so being the loving sister I am, I'll tell him.

"Just as you said, I got even. I'm sure the fans would love to see the photo you took of us, but I think they'd like to see the ones of you more" They were all shocked…clearly I am that good. Come on.

The titantron brought up a picture of my non-famous brothers in this huddle circle thing, where they were all using someone's ass as a pillow. The audience laughed, the superstars turned around, and laughed too. Then 'Bananza' By Akon played, and Mickie's photo came up. It was here, upside-down falling off the couch, asleep. Everyone, including Mickie laughed, it was funny. Then Matt and Ashley came up, Ash was curled into Matt's body, and Ash's toes were in Matt's mouth…I seriously could barely take that photo, the audience and most of the superstars were laughing hard, Matt glared at Jeff and I, and Ash blushed. Ha, priceless. Then came Paul and Shawn's picture, they were spooning, I swear if I didn't know they were married I would've pegged them to be gay, so cute. Paul and Shawn looked at each other then like jumped a meter apart that made everyone crack up more.

"I told you Johnny, I don't get mad, I get even." I said, before the last photo came up. Johnny clutching his old teddy for dear life, it seriously was hilarious. Everyone was laughing at that, someone as big as Johnny holding something as small as his teddy.

"See Shawn, I told you she'd do something" Paul said. Wait, what did Paul do?!

"You were right." Shawn faced me. "I was rooting for you on this one girl" What the fuck are they talking about.

"Shawn, you're not making sen-

The photo of me and Jeff came up, everyone 'awed'. Although I don't think Jeff and I gave them the reaction they wanted, we looked at each other and shared a kiss. Now we got awed by absolutely everyone, except Matt, who was in character.

"I really don't get how you can even stand to look at her Jeff. She lied to you." Way to ruin a moment.

"Well I can. It's not, and was never your choice to make." Matt made a be-line for the ring. "Matt, don't touch her, she can't wrestle yet." That didn't stop Matt, he came down to the ring, and slapped me, asshole. John ran up to him and they began a brawl. Well the storyline was working at least…and I got to humiliate them all, paybacks a bitch, and her name is Lainz.

Dammit I hate that man's music. Raw's GM William Regal came out.

"Next week, one on one, Cena vs. Matt Hardy" Then he left, Matt and John were glaring at each other, and the rest of us just walked to the back.

"Oh my god, when did you two take those photos?" After we drugged you of course Ash.

"Yea, that was embarrassing, funny, but embarrassing." I know, that's why I did it.

"I told you I was getting even. Just because you didn't think I would" My phone rang.

"Yo"

_"I knew you were up to something"_

"I usually am"

_"That was embarrassing, why'd you show ours on there?"_

"Coz I was being fair to everyone…and it's hilarious"

_"Good work sis. But it's on"_

"I expected nothing else from you Matt" I hung up, to be swallowed into a hug from Ash and Mickie. They'd forgiven me, not like they had a choice really.

"I want that photo" Mickie said.

"Why do you want one of you falling off the couch?"

"Nah, the one of John…and Paul and Shawn…and Ash's" Ahh, so pretty much everyone but hers.

"Yea, I want John's, Paul and Shawn's and HEY?!" Ash glared at Mick. "Why do you want mine?"

"It's funny."

"Fine, I want Mickie's." I rolled my eyes. Practically everyone wants the funny photos of everyone.

"Girlies, I'll send them in a group email. I'll send all of them to everyone." Ash and Micks nodded, apparently happy with my answer. "Now I must be off, Jeff and I have things to do…

"Why is it I always come in on things I don't wanna hear?" I turned, I know that voice.

"Because Jonathon, you are nosy, and stalking me." He chuckled, I hugged him and left to find Jeff.

**hehe...hope u liked it!**

**Read and review ya'll**

**Thankyou to:**

**foreverafan15, pumpkingirl, Batistaisgurl, Inday, littleone999, cassymae, Fozzy-Floozy, dasiyd, aphotshot, sailormama, ExtremeXshinyXHeartgram, and of course**

**68 STONES FROM A BROKEN HEART!...Girl we have done an awsome job yo! **

**Much love...xoxo**


	35. Chapter 35

**By 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 35**

Did I say how much I love Jeff?!...he is the best thing in my life, and when dude says he owes me oh he owed me...real good.

What should I do now though? Poor baby's asleep, I guess I'm too exhausting for him to stay up with. I can't sleep. But I can sit and stare at him all day and night long, god I love him he's so cute when he sleeps. Suddenly the hotel room phone rang so I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sorry to disturb you Miss Cena, but we have a package for you down at the reception if you would like to come and collect it" What kind of a shit hotel is this, bring it to me!

"Um, shouldn't you send someone with it?" Dumbass.

"No, I'm sorry, we have orders not to bring it, sorry, you must come down" son of a bitch!

Fine.I slam the phone down and hit myself on the head hoping I didn't wake my baby up and look over at Jeff, typical still in a deep sleep, now I wish I had woke him up just for a change. So I walk out of the room and the whole floor is silent, I guess everyone is still asleep, so I carry on and head to the stairs, get some exercise by walking down to the ground floor.

"Hi, you called my room about a parcel?" Hurry up bitch, I swear of you've misplaced it- what is with this shit tapping me on my shoulder.

"Please stop that and wait your turn" I yell over my shoulder and what happens? the shit continues to tap my shoulder, getting pissed I turn around.

"V! NOMI! SHIT, WHA...WHAT ARE YOU...OH MY GOD YOU'RE HERE!" I can't believe my bitches are here, screw my parcel now.

"Hey girl, like your parcel" V giggled. My Parcel? I didn't get a parcel…Good lord, I'm a dumbshit…my bitches are my parcel.

"We thought we'd come and hang with our favourite diva, if that's ok" You are such an idiot Nomi, course its ok.

"Of course its ok" It's not like I was doing anything…Oh wait.

"But I hate you two so much right now."

"Why?" Let's think…

"Coz I was just watching Jeff sleep after the night w-

"Why is it that I always come in at the wrong time? " I turn around and laugh.

"Johnny, it's not my fault you're stalking me"

"Funny, ha-ha, so why exactly are you talking to yourse- oh sorry I didn't see you guys there, you must be my sisters friends, we didn't get to really meet last time did we? I'm John" He held out his hand and Nomi took and smiled.

Then he faced V who was practically frozen and I had to stop myself from laughing, Nomi didn't, she just laughed. But then what made us laugh harder was when John just stared at her totally dumb struck. _Love is in the air_ Good lord I sing to myself…in my thoughts.

"Vanessa, John, John Vanessa. V has a thing for you, always has. Johnny likes to Pash under trees. Now are you two planning on talking or just looking like stunned mullets?"

"I hate you!" they both snapped in unison.

Oh sure, now you hate me? I sense the I wanna get in your pants vibe, and you hate me…that's shit.

"Do you remember last time you tried to play match maker?" V asked annoyed. Ok, maybe she has got a point, things never work out for her.

"You too? Oh she tries the same with me" Johnny laughed. Or him.

Yea, ok, so the last couple of times I've set them up with people it didn't work out, but this, they clearly like each other…and I'm impatient, so they can just get it on.

"Yea well, maybe if you two would actually talk to the people you like then I wouldn't have to do anything. Oh and just because of that Vanessa I'm going to remind you what you sound like…before I wash my mouth out with soap." I cough, getting into role, and with my most Vanessa-ish voice I quote.

"Oh My God. John Cena is sex on legs. No he's better than that, he's purely _the sex_" God that was actually harder than listening to it. But, it did work, V is blushing like crazy. Ha, I rule.

"Well...that's...that's not the point"

"Yea, well you were the one saying it, I actually had to listen to you saying it about my broth-

"You think I'm hot? Well you look quite hot yourself" John blurted. Typical dumbass boy.

"Well, umm-

"Um you know, me and Nomi are going to go, call us if you get bored with my bro, come Nomi...Nomi?" I turn around and see her...with Cody Rhodes!...Cody Rhodes!

They are both blushing like crazy, they so like one another. And it's very cute and all, but now I'm alone, and I dragged my ass down here to see these bitches. This better be good.

"Hello?" I snap

"Typical, someone's always got my baby pissed first thing in the morning, where are you?"

"In the lobby, I did have a reason to be here, but they ditched me! So you'd better not go anywhere" I could be a whiny bitch like Melina, but I'm not.

I'm happy my bitches are happy, and now, now I get to go and say thank you to Jeff for last night, the only way anyone should.

**Hope ya'll lyk it!**

**Much love…xoxo**


	36. Chapter 36

**by 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 36**

Man, Jeff is good, I swear some of the things he did should be illegal. But it feels so right now, just lying here with my boy. Not needing to thing about anything but me and him…and clearly my phone didn't get that memo.

"What?" Ok, they didn't do anything…but I was happy. Ok, and laughing, dammit Jeff, why are you tickling me?

"_Sorry for ditching you this morning"_ Like I really minded, I had more fun this way anyway…ok that was harsh, they are my bitches.

"It's ok. Did you have fun with Cody?" I bet you anything she's nodding right now.

"You know I can't see you nodding right"

"_Shut up"_ I am a genius. _"I feel bad, me and V are heading out for lunch, you game?"_ No, I wanna stay with Jeff, No Lainz, these are your bitches that flew out to see you…now go play with them.

"You know I am" It'll be fun.

"You are what baby" Not talking to you Jeff.

"Going out to lunch with the girls" Good lord, why did you have to make this man so damn irresistible?

"_Jeff can come too if you want. We could make it a triple"_ Man I haven't been on a group date in years…a group date…with my brother.

"Yea, sounds like fun." What am I getting myself into? "We'll meet you four in the lobby in an hour" Shower time I roll over and Jeff smacks my ass.

"What was that for Mr Hardy?"

"You put it there, I was merely showin my appreciation" Uhuh, sure you were.

"Well you can appreciate it tonight, we've got to get ready, we have a group date in an hour"

"Group date?" He's so slow its cute.

"Yea, You, me, Johnny and V, Nomi and Cody" Oh man, I've gotta watch my brother mushy…this could be worth my while.

"You and Johnny? On the same date? Is that even legal?" Ass.

"Shut up, I'm there with you…John is going with V" I swear if you open your mouth again you'll regret it. "I'm having a shower, I'll be done in a few"

I came out to find Jeff in his boxers, pacing the room.

"Jeff, babe, what's wrong?" Please stop pacing, you're making me ill.

"It's just, John on a date, with us… I don't know, it just…it seems, wel-

"You're scared…of my brother…who supports us"

"I'm not scared…I'm worried." Why do guys have to be such guys?

"Babe, it's ok, you know John. He knows you, there's nothing to worry about." Except the major dirt I'll get on Johnny. Jeff nodded, and headed for his shower.

"What to wear? What to wear?" I said out loud whilst tossing some clothes around the room in a huff. Yes, I have clothes tantrums, you got a problem with that?

I give up, I have nothing. Then it hits me…my little green dress. It's perfect, not too dressy, but not overly casual either. It's fitted around the chest, then flows, it goes to just above my knees, and has a loose ties that crosses at the front before doing up in a halter fashion. I bought it in a market about a year ago, and haven't really thought of wearing it, but packed it just in case. I slipped the dress on, and decided that thongs would be my safest option in foot wear, I put my Havvies on and crumped my hair. At that point Jeff came out in a towel…man that boy looks good in a towel, better without it, but hey I will appreciate him in all forms.

"You look…wow" Just what I was going for.

"Thanks sparky. I'll be in the lobby." Ok, so maybe I didn't take the compliment well, but hell, I'm in a dress, it's a rare occasion, I don't have anything against them, they're just not my thing. That and I wanna know what Jeff decides to wear.

I waited in the lobby, just listening to my ipod for, well honestly I don't know, I kinda got into my ipod, and was brought out of the chance by someone sitting on me…Who the hell sits on someone?!

Nomi. That's who.

"You look hot chicka. A dress, very cute." Good, now get off me.

"Thanks you look pretty good yourself. Now don't exclude Cody, go sit on him" She giggled and sat on Cody. "Hey Cody"

"Hey Lainz, I must say you look good today." Meaning?

"You saying I don't look good everyday?" Ok, so I was pushing buttons, but I was bored.

"No…It's not that…you always do…it's just…I wa-

I love making people stutter and be embarrassed.

"Cody, don't worry I was pulling your chain" he relaxed. "You look good too" He did, I won't lie, he had jeans and a dark blue button down shirt on. It matched Nomi's outfit perfectly, she was wearing jeans and a dark blue silk halter…hot stuff.

"Hey Jeff" Thanks Cody, now he can't pull anything. Good thing too, he probably would've. He just plopped down next to me. Man he was hot, well hot and pretty interesting looking. He was wearing Jeans…gotta love jeans, everyone wears them, and a blue and green striped button down. Aww, he's trying to match, he's too cute.

"Hey sexy, love the shirt" It'd look better on the floor later though.

"What can I say." Many many things. "But I must say a dress, this is a first"

"I'll say" Great John's here.

"Shut up Johnny. You look great V" She always looked great…I hated that about her.

"But you're wearing a dress!" God John could whine. He got out his phone, Uh John, we're going out, you shouldn't need to ring anyone.

So that's what he was doing…I'll kill him, damn camera phones.

"Needed proof" Asshole.

"Right let's go." I got up, and held Jeff's hand. "I can't believe I have to put up with John today" I mumbled.

"Don't worry Lainz" Jeff laughed. "You'll get through it." Damn his infectious smile.

"I'd better." And we were off for a lunch that was promising to be interesting to say the least.

read and review ya'll.

oxox...3 hour Raw tonight! wohoooooooooooooooo!

3 hours of John Cena, and Jeff hardy! Oh and RO, and CR! YIPEE!


	37. Chapter 37

**By 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 37**

Man if you thought that spilling your biggest secrets in front of thousands of people was embarrassing clearly you've never been on a date with your boyfriend and brother…was it awkward…hell yea.

"So...how long have you guys been friends for?" Jeff asked. Smooth dude.

"Well hasn't Lai told you" V asked, is this before or after he roots me?

"No, not really, I mean we don't re-

"whoa, way too much info man" I didn't even say anything…ass. Ok I may have been thinking about it…but hadn't said shit…talk about uncomfortable.

"Johnny why do you assume things, we don't fuck all the time! We talk but not really about my friends, or his, we do have other things to talk about" Ok now I feel stupid, it's not like Johnny and I never say fuck around each other, it's just seeing how uncomfortable Jeff is makes me uncomfortable.

"I...so umm-"I need the bathroom" I blurted before V could finish a sentence. Oh yea I'm smooth.

"Ooooh we'll go too" V said and both her and Nomi stood up.

"And don't say anything" I snapped at the guys.

I knew the whole girls going to the bathroom together was about to come up, so I'd rather warn them before I hear it all.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Jeff laughed and I rolled my eyes and we set off to the bathroom.

"Ok this is too weird" V blurted as soon as we got into the bathroom.

"What?! You suggested it, do you really think I wanted this? I mean on a triple date, with my brother and boyfriend! This is insane!"

"I know, it was stupid, but I really like your brother and I was too scared to go out with him alone in case I blow it with my big mouth" So you make me a zero comfort factor…so much for best friend there.

"You're so lucky I love you…making me uncomfortable just so you don't look like an ass in front of my brother" Wait…perfect couple, Johnny's an ass 24/7.

"I'm sorry, I just wanna get to know Cody, but I'm too shy, I thought maybe with some bitch backup…"

We all burst into laughter, gosh I missed this, all the joking around about guys and just being our stupid selves. It was good, but this date blew space chunks, I wanted out, so that's what I planned to do.

"Sorry we took so long" I said to everyone.

"Now if you'll excuse us, me and Jeff are going"

"what?" V blurted.

"V, you like Johnny, you just told me, Johnny, she's just scared she will make an ass of herself, but she has nothing to worry about since you make an ass of yourself all the time, perfect match, and Cody, you're on national TV every week, you need to be less shy…Nomi, you just gotta be less shy to get the guy." Ha that rhymed "Now Jeff and I are outa here, this date is way to awkward…Johnny I am never going out with you again." And with that last sad attempt at a joke Jeff and I left.

I swear that for like a second Nomi and V seemed mad, but then they broke into smiles. As we got into Jeff's car I turned to see both couples walking out of the restaurant. Restaurants aren't really Johnny's scene…I'm not calling him a man whore, and I'd never do that to my friend. He's probably taking her to a theme park…much more his style. As for Cody and Nomi, they really need to do something interesting…get their interests peaked, maybe they should talk about how hot Cody is…ha, conceited much?! But it is Nomi's favourite topic.

As for Jeff and I, well there are many things we could do, but hopefully we'll just go to some park. They're always fun. Well we could really go anywhere just us.

"That was awkward" You're telling me.

"I know, I had to get out of there…I mean no one should have to see their brother on a date…especially the same date as them."

"So why'd you do it?" Because I have the hots for my brother…sarcastic thoughts…again.

"Because, my bitches asked me to, and I'd pretty much do anything for those girls." Ok, that was the truth, but I thought it was obvious. "You must have friends like that"

"Yea, me and Shan, that's how we are." Shan…Shan, Shannon Moore maybe.

"We met when we were yuppies and even with the age gap, he's like another brother" Yea, see that's what I'm on about.

"Exactly. Except that's family you choose to have." Did I just say too much?

"I thought you were happy with yours now." Hello my mother called me a whore and my father hasn't talked to me since.

"If by family you mean my brothers, yea, we're tighter than ever, but my parents, well now that's a different story. I love them, always have always will, I just… I need to be away from them." Or there will be blood.

"I understand completely." Thank god. "So where are we off to today?"

"I dunno" I shrugged. "I'm up for anywhere."

"Alrighty then, sit tight and we'll be there before you know it." Shit, what've I done?!

**Read nd review ya'll!**


	38. Chapter 38

**By 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 38**

'Sit tight and we'll be there before I know it'. That boy must think I'm a retard then…we've been driving for hours…I think. I'm not really sure, it seems like ages anyway.

"Do you think I'm a retard?" Man that'd seem out of the blue, I mean we've basically just been singing to the radio, Jeff has a hypnotic voice, let me tell you.

"Not at all, why would you think that?" let's review shall we?

"Because you said we'd be there before I know it…that was two hours ago!"

"Do you know where we're going?"

"No…not the point, I know we're not there still." And that my friend is the point of the statement.

"You're not a retard. You know it, I know it, you know I know it." Ok he really can stop now.

"Not a retard…got it. Where are you taking me anyway?" He does realise all our stuff is in the room doesn't he? Why won't he tell me…evil much, fine you won't tell me, I won't ask again.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just sing to the radio till you decide to talk again." He smirked at me…the ass smirked. Ok, I guess I can't say I'm hurt…just impatient.

After another god knows how long he stopped. What the hell, we're like nowhere.

"Jeff, you drove all that way for nothing…literally?"

"Nope, I drove all this way for that." A tree? You drove for hours for a tree.

"Darlin, if you wanted to see a tree there's one outside the hotel."

"Not the tree. Just get out" Well he is, I guess I could. "Close your eyes" Fine, it's not like anything could make me anymore weirded out. I closed my eyes and found myself on his back…I think. He started walking and then after like five minutes he stopped.

"Can I open them?" I feel like a retard now.

"Yea go ahead" The beach, he brought me to the beach…I haven't been to one in years…I love the beach. Trust Jeff to think of the beach.

"The beach? I haven't been to a beach in years…but buddy you do know we have no swimmers." Still can't go swimming though. Oh just talk to me you buffoon, stop picking me up and turning me round…a surf shop, we're buying new swim gear…great.

Ok so I did end up with a new bikini, and we did spend like hours in the ocean…I love the ocean. But it was getting dark, and we had to head back if we wanted to sleep at all. I guess Jeff doesn't like sleep. We ended up having fish and chips on the beach…now this, this was my idea of a perfect date, wearing my dress over the new bikini, eating fish n chips with Jeff, just being stupid, this is what my dreams are made for, the night was magical.

The drive back was spent just goofing off, completely being idiots. I love drives like that, it makes me happy that I'm comfortable enough with him to act like a retard…not be one, act like one. After our magical day, which was after the disastrous date, I was completely exhausted. So much so I fell asleep on the way home.

Stupid sun, why does it gotta rise so damn early? Better question, since when did the sun giggle? I'm pretty sure it doesn't…unless some assclown froze me and now it does…but that sounds pretty unrealistic. V and Nomi…bitches, waking me up…by giggling…ok that's a new one. Why are they giggling?

"You have three seconds to tell me what's funny before I kick your asses." I swear they know not to wake me up before noon.

"Why do you wanna kick my ass?" That's not Nomi or V.

"Not yours, _theirs_." God, why do guys have to be thick.

"Whose? We're the only ones here." They wake me up and run…maybe they are learning.

"No one, it's nothing…now I've gotta pay certain bitches a visit. I'll be back in a little bit." They are dead.

"Love you" HOLD THE PRESS. That was the first time he'd said it…ok no it wasn't…but it was the first time since I stopped acting like a deranged psychopath. I knew I had to gain a lot back before he'd be ready to trust me enough to say those words…but he did.

"I love you too Jeffrey Nero Hardy" Yep, him and just him. So he'd better not take it for granted. "But right now I've gotta go kill my bitches. But I promise I'll be back later."

Ok, so finding my bitches wasn't hard…I just rang Johnny, V answered, priceless.

_"Hello"_

"Hi there bitch"

_"Hello?"_

"Johnny?"

_"Lainz, what's up?"_

"Where are you and V?"

_"My room…why?"_

"Is Nomi there?"

_"Yea, what's up?"_

"Nothing…absolutely nothing." I'm not dumb, Johnny always told me what room he was in, in case I got into any trouble. Well I'm about to get into plenty.

God, hurry up Johnny, how long do you take to open a damn door. Finally.

"Morning" God I'm overly cheery…that's probably because I get to dispense pain though.

"On the balcony." He's not half as dumb as he looks.

"Thanks Johnny" I gave him a peck on the cheek. And headed for my destination.

"Have fun this morning?" It was so hard to try and keep a straight face as I said that…I wasn't mad, I was just evil.

"Loads…how was your night last night?" I hate you so much right now V.

"I'm guessing better than yours…did you ass it up yet?" Ok that was meant so much cleaner than it sounded

"Lainz!"

"What? I just wanted to know if you'd made an ass out of yourself yet?" Her features relaxed…I don't wanna know what she was thinking, well I do know, but I definitely do not wanna picture it…too late.

"Have I mentioned I hate you right now…thanks to you I have the worlds worst image in my head"

"Hey you said it" Dammit why'd I say it?

"Anyway, why were youz giggling?"

"Coz we could" Somehow I've got déjà vu.

"Let me see it"

"See what?"

"The picture you took of me and Jeff."

"How'd you know?"

"God you two really need to watch Raw more often."

"We couldn't, we were at the airport" Great now I'd have to fill them in.

"Urghh, fine." I sat on a patio chair and got comfy. "Last week at home, Mickie and Ash took a photo of me and Jeff asleep. We found out and, well you guys know my motto"

"Don't get mad get even" Nomi said.

"Exactly, so we slipped them sleeping pills and put them into really funny positions and took photos…and showed them on Raw." Still funny.

"You drugged them?" I guess, I mean I don't see it like that, but I guess I did.

"Kinda, well yea, but no…I mean it wasn't like tha-

"Bitch, it's fine, no harm done…besides you didn't drug me" I love Nomi.

"But yea, I knew the signs, I really don't mind, I just wanna see the picture. I mean half the world probably has that picture as their wallpaper or something, it's on the wwe homepage now." Evil asses, though it is a really cute picture of us.

Nomi handed me her phone. Damn I thought Ash's photo was cute, Jeff and I were all tangled up, facing each other, his lips were like on my forehead. Even I've gotta admit the love was carried through the camera.

"Can I have a copy of that one?"

"Nope" V giggled…evil bitch.

"Fine, I'm outy, I've got a boy who said the L word before I came over" Nomi and V jumped up and down screaming, I almost joined in when I thought better of it, and headed back to Jeff.

"You know what we should do right…well you, you should do."

"What should _I_ do V?"

"That photo, I've got the perfect idea"

**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!\**

**My baby Jeff Hardy has been suspended for 60 bloody days!**

**STAMFORD, Conn. - In accordance with its Substance Abuse and Drug Testing Policy, WWE has suspended Jeff Hardy for 60 days, for his second violation of the company's policy.**

**source: WMania for Jeff:(...I am now going to cry...well I already am in tears!**


	39. Chapter 39

**By 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 39**

Ok I was excited…and that's an understatement. I know I really shouldn't get my hopes up, but V and Nomi are here and it's almost my birthday…and when I have a birthday with them, we have fun. I still hadn't told anyone my birthday was coming up, so V and Nomi are the only ones that know…and Johnny if he's remembered. But having very few people know is better, less of a fuss, less disappointment when they forget. I think I might spend the day with Jeff, just being us. Then spend the night with Nomi and V, our birthday traditions, night of awesomeness I think we dubbed it one year. This year I can't wait. I'll be nineteen, that little bit older, that little bit closer to having people accept me and Jeff, I know that's not the point of birthdays but it's definitely a plus right! I wonder what Nomi and V have planned…

With Nomi and V

"Ok, so we're going to take her clubbing right?"

"Yes V, just like every other year"

"What's just like every other year?"

"Lainz birthday…we always go clubbing and have a wild ni-

"Again, too much information. But Lai's birthday count me in…we'll go big"

"What are you thinking John?"

"A huge party, everyone she's friends with, and my brothers of course. You're forgetting, I've got three birthdays to make up for."

"Big, friends…what more could you need?"

"Money" Mood kill or what Nomi.

"Hello, you're surrounded by WWE superstars…money isn't an issue."

"Ok lets do this…Lainz style…it's a secret though, she knows nothing."

"Then don't tell Jeff till the last minute." V and Nomi nodded.

Man walking around aimlessly is boring…sometimes it finds a way of entertaining me, but not today. I need someone to talk to…but who? Well last time I saw Jeff he was negotiating a pickle jar…very funny stuff, but it got old. Nomi and V and Johnny for that matter won't talk to me…I really don't know why…evil bitches. Paul and Shawn, they still owe me a day out…man that was supposed to be months ago. Right well I found someone to entertain me…now I just have to tell them.

God Shawn, open your fucking door, Come on, you can't be out…I knew it.

"Hey there short stuff" Short stuff, I wait and that's what I get?!

"'What took you so long" Whining is not overrated. "I thought old people weren't mean to have lives." Shawn and Paul old…they act like teenagers.

"You're lucky you're cute." I know. "What brings you here anyway?"

"You and Paul owe me a day out…the last one was a non event" Just don't say anything about that conversation…please.

"Yea, it was wasn't it" That's enough. "I wouldn't think you'd want to hang out with two 'old people' like me and Paul" God I should've bagged them out for being old ages ago…it's priceless.

"Yea well, honestly, you're just teenagers with baggier skin" Ok, I almost laughed as I said that…I've really gotta stop thinking.

"Once again, lucky we love you." Flash an innocent smile, everyone loves that…he's laughing.

"Are we going out or what?" I poked my tongue out at him…laughing at me.

"Ok, just let me get Paul," Told you if I knew they weren't married they'd be gay…they always share a room.

Paul emerged from somewhere, and he and Shawn walked out of the room towards the elevator…without me, I ran to catch up.

"So where we headed?"

"Somewhere" Real descriptive Paul.

"Tell me"

"Stop acting like a kid" I am a teenager…hello.

"But I'm so good at it" Don't laugh…just because I can admit it jeez.

"It's a surprise" Another one?!

"Fine" I'll just ignore them till we get there.

Shawn and Paul took me shopping…shopping, what full-grown wrestler wants to go shopping…a gay one…and Randy Orton, but that's another story.

"Why are we shopping?"

"Coz we can" Great response.

"But –

"But you love us for taking you?" Shut up Shawn.

"No…I hate shopping"

"Hey…we're DX shopping…not Diva shopping" There's different types of shopping?!

Ok, clearly there is…shopping for Shawn and Paul basically means spending a shit load of money and being monkeys. Like we were in gay mart…clearly my favourite place to be. And they went to the toy section and started playing with light sabers…until the security guard came and told them to leave, after asking for an autograph…it was funny. So what do Shawn and Paul do? They buy out _all_ of the light sabers and go just outside gay mart before having a duel…allowing anyone to join in…I joined, as well as a few five year olds and a couple of like nineteen year old boys. It was fun. Then we went to the sporting memorabilia store, just to see if they had anything for either Triple H or Shawn Michaels…they did…and the attendant didn't recognise them…they were in the right job clearly. We had a massive food fight, where Shawn and Paul had food for like fifty between them…it lasted a while. Finally, now that we all smelled like the food hall blew up, we went to the cinema, where they bought out the whole cinema…and then decided the movie was boring so they threw stuff at each other…and Shawn did back flips off well basically everything. Really I couldn't call the day boring.

"So did you have fun today?" No, I was bored…how can I be bored…that was hilarious. I just nodded.

"It was better than my last birthday" Ok that was true, I mean going out with my bitches is fun and will never get old, but this was priceless…that and my birthday is on my mind…did I mention I'm excited.

"Why? What happened then?"

"V and Nomi, we all go out on birthdays and tend to get a little pumped"

"I thought you went clubbing everyday with those two?" Clearly V had let that slip.

"I did…but birthdays we went crazy" Coz that's how we roll.

"When is it?" Huh? "You're birthday, when is it?" See what happens when you don't answer.

"Oh it's umm" Ok, counting days on my fingers…clearly I'm cool. "It's in like 4 days" Ha, that got them.

"Really?"

"No, I lied, I just want a present…Yes really" Jeez.

"What are you doing?" Like I know. I shrugged.

"We'll figure something out." Great, now I'm scared.

Paul and Shawn know my birthdays coming…I really don't wanna think about what that could mean.

**Read nd Review ya'll**

**and yes i'm gonna say it again, I am sooooo upset that Jeff will not be at WMania:(**

**Can't believe he got suspended:(**


	40. Chapter 40

**By 68 stones from the broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 40**

"So John, you sister's birthday is coming up in four days, got a anything planned" Paul asked as he grabbed a chair from the next table and sat down with John, Nomi and V.

"Wow she told you?"

"Yeah, and I can see why your surprised, I think she wanted to kick herself for telling us" John laughed

"That's Lai for ya, she doesn't really do the whole create a scene about my birthday thing-

"except when she's with us" V added and Paul was about to question her when John joined in.

"Please, she's my sister, the less I know, the better" Paul chuckled.

"Fair enough, so you planning something anyway right?"

"Of course, I got 3 years of birthdays to make up for"

"She's gonna kill you, you do know that right?" Shawn said.

"Correction my friend, she's gonna kill us, all of us"

"Us? Nah that's ok, I don't want to get killed by her"

"Come on Shawn, she'll love it deep down, you know she will, and she deserves it, what hasn't she done for us? I mean she baby-sits for me, and then she got you off the hook when you wanted to go for your son's game an-

"I get it! I get it! Alright, if she likes our surprise then it was my idea, if she doesn't I had nothing to do with it and I am just as surprised"

"Ok, so what have you got planned so far?"

"A surprise party" John said sighing.

"That's it?" Paul shook his head.

"Why don't we call Jeff?"

"Uh no, he's so whipped that he will spill it to Lai, you know he can't keep anything from her, poor guy, he's losing his manhood" John laughed.

"True that"

"So, what about entertainment? I mean what abou-

"We have to give her the surprise of her life, it has to be big, and maybe embarrass her a bit, have a little fun with it" Paul smirked. Lai will have fun, but so will we.

"Dude I like the idea but have you got any idea what it should be?"

"No idea"

"Well what good was that"

"Hey I'm just getting you guys worked up so you can think too!"

"Hey what's going on? What are you guys talking about?" Randy asked as he pulled up a seat.

"Yo man, just sorting this surprise party thing out for Lai"

"Cool, so what have you got so far?" They all groaned, and sat there annoyed with themselves.

"Did I say something wrong?" Randy asked confused.

"You've got a brain right? Use it!" John snapped.

"Just because you have a brain fart" Randy rolled his eyes.

"What's her favourite type of music?"

"She likes just about anything…except techno"

"Well that's something…if she's into all types of music, I'm thinking a DJ, we can do requests." Everyone nodded.

"I think that's a great idea. But if we have enough room can we also have like karaoke or guitar heroes or something set up?"

"Guitar Heroes" Randy interjected. Another thing settled.

"Ok, so where will we be and where will we have it?"

"I'm not sure where we are but we'll just hire out the function room of the hotel."

"Ok, we've got music, guitar heroes, place. What about food?" Shawn's the thinker of this group.

"I think most hotels do catering for functions, I'll ring and check" The only input from Randy.

"So we've got Randy looking at the hotels function room and catering, V and Nomi looking into the guitar heroes thing, John you look for a DJ and Paul and I will look after decorating this place."

"Don't forget cake" Nomi added.

"Right, can you look at cake too?"

"Hey, I don't think I want you and Paul looking after decorations" John said.

"That's it, it's me and Paul…not DX, we'll do it right." A very reluctant John agreed.

"So what are you guys getting her?" Randy asked.

"No idea."

"I have one…but it'd have to be from like everyone" The group leaned in to listen.

"Well" Nomi started.

"She needs a car."

"Are you insane? Cars cost a fortune!"

"I said everybody…as in from the wwe, we take donations into getting the car"

"That could work" Shawn agreed.

"What kind of car?"

"She's always wanted a 1999 Corvette convertible."

"She is definitely Jeff's girl, I'll give you that"

"She still wants that car?"

"No Johnny I just thought of the car she's wanted since she was like ten" John rolled his eyes.

"So we doing the car"

"Yea, Randy, we are."

"Ok, so from now on, we all ask any superstars, that _like_ her to input money, and at the same time tell them about the bash. And Paul, no telling Steph."

"Gotcha"

"Alright people, we'll meet back in two days with the money."

**Read nd Review ya'll!**


	41. Chapter 41

**By 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 41**

"Ok, so we've had two days, how'd you all go?"

"Everyone gave money…that girl must be more loved than I am." Conceited or what Orton.

"That's a no brainer Orton." Paul is usually right.

"I reckon, a monkey is more loveable than you Orton" I smirked, I love picking on him.

"What is this? Orton bash day?"

"Pretty much" That's my girl V.

"So who's put in money for this car?"

"I got money from Vince, Ric and London and Kendrick" Good work Paul. "Vince and Ric gave a heap of money…more than there ever is on my pay check" Gotta love the big men.

"I got money from Shane-O, Foley, Shelton and Cody" Shawn always pulls through. "Mini Mac and Foley were really generous." Good to hear, closer to the car the better.

"I got money from the Divas and Hogan"

"Hogan's in on this?" What the hell has Lai done?

"Yea, he said he respects her after what she went through." Good to know.

"I got money from Taker, Cade and Murdoch, Bob Holly, Ken, Chris Irvine, JR and Jerry Lawler, Stone Co-

"Nomi what did you do to get these guys to say yes?"

"What? I just asked, it's not my fault I am more persuasive and cute than the rest of you." She smiled innocently…I didn't buy it for a second, but the girl, out of the three of them did seem most innocent.

"What about you v?"

"I got some money off Batista, Adam, Jesse and Festus, Glenn, Finlay, Dylan, Jamie Noble, Rey and Shannon"

"You got money off all those guys?" She's good

"Yea."

"So Nomi hit Raw and you hit Smackdown?"

"Exactly"

"Smart cookie."

"I almost forgot someone else" Dumbass Paul.

"Who?"

"Matt"

"Matt?"

"Jeff's brother…Matt, he gave a huge donation."

"Matt wanted in?"

"Yea, long story." I'll find out later.

The group spent over an hour counting the money they'd got to discover they couldn't afford the car.

"Right now we need two grand to get her the car" I always knew Shawn was the smart one.

"I'll give a grand" Ok, it may seem like a lot, but she's my sister.

"I'll give $350" Generous of Paul, especially when his wife hates her.

"Me too" Ok so we need what 300

"I'm in for three hundred" Randy? Randy gave the last little bit?! I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that.

"So who gave the most?"

"Well if you don't count Vince, then Taker" Taker, I'll have to remember that.

"Has anyone told Jeff to get her something?"

"No, you said not to tell hi-

"Yea, not to tell him about the party, he should still know it's her birthday in two days."

"Right, I'll do it…now. I'll see you guys later." Nomi went off to talk to Jeff.

"So do we have everything else down pat?" They nodded, I should probably just check.

"Randy, hotel and catering?"

"Hotel is booked, they don't cater so I booked some catering service, it was highly recommended by the hotel."

"Good work man. Paul and Shawn, how's the decorating?"

"We've got it all planned out and ordered."

"I'm trusting you two. V, guitar heroes?"

"I couldn't find any, umm maybe we could get the concierge to do that for us" She's so cute.

"Ok, Randy, can you ring?" Good man good man. "What about the cake?"

"Ordered, she'll love it…trust me"

"Good, DJ is worked out too. It's the guy from some club in New York…40/40 or something…he said he knows you guys" I don't believe him but he might I guess.

"Sweet so everything's set."

"Pretty much girl. Shawn, Paul, you guys are still keeping her busy so it's a surprise right?"

"We'll set up after Raw tomorrow and take her out on her birthday, she'll never know."

"Excellent, see you tomorrow then." We all split ways.

Meanwhile with Jeff and Lainz

"Hello" I hate whoever's on the other side of that phone call.

_"Jeff. It's Nomi. I don't know what I should get Lainz for her birthday"_

"Well when is it?"

_"Two days"_

"Seriously?"

_"Yea, didn't you know?"_

"Can't say I did"

"_Oh ok, well, good luck finding something…and I think she said she was spending the day with Paul and Shawn."_

"Ok, thanks." Quick conversation…now Jeff is all mine again.

"I heard you were spending time with Paul and Shawn when we land" Who was he talking to?

"Yea, well not exactly, Tuesday I am"

"How come?" It's my birthday…but you don't need to know that.

"They asked me too" Shit, maybe he does…last time I lied to him it didn't go well.

"Ok, sounds good." Liar, oh that's me…my bad.

"You ok babe?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Ok"

"Hey, gorgeous, I've gotta go, I gotta go meet Vince"

"Oh, ok, need company?"

"And deprive the rest of the roster?"

"I guess not. I'll see you later." Something seems off. But he kissed me so maybe I'm imagining it. Now what to do? Annoy my brother…that's always the way to go.

_"Yo"_

"Hey Johnny"

_"What's up Lai?"_

"I'm bored…entertain me"

_"No can do, I'm at the movies"_

"Evil much?!"

_"Not quite as evil as you. Why don't you ask Randy to do something?"_

"Why Randy?"

_"He's a nice guy, and you don't seem to spend time with him"_

"Ok. Bye Johnny" Randy, Randy, how do I get onto Randy…room number, that could work.

I hate stairs…they are the definition of evil. Lifts are so much nicer…and slower. Urghh they're both evil. Male clerk…good.

"Hi"

"Welcome to the Hilton"

"Thanks. I was wondering if I could have Randy Orton's room number"

"I'll have to ring up first"

"That's fine, my name's Lainz, he'll know who I am" I hope.

"Mr Orton? Very well sir. I'll send her up" Go Randy "he's in suite 318"

"Thanks" Alright, this time I'm just going to wait for the lift. Shouldn't take too long.

Ok maybe it will take too long, but at least it came, unlike a certain third generation superstar…can't even answer his door. Ok, note to self, stop having rants in your head and pay attention…I just hit Randy in the chest, he had opened the door…my bad.

"You came to hit me mini Cena?"

"No. I came to ask you to hang out with me"

"Bored?"

"Yep"

"What'd you want to do?"

"I'm up for almost anything?"

"Almost?"

"Well I am taken Mr Orton"

"Almost anything it is" What the hell is it though?

**Read nd Review ya'll...**


	42. Chapter 42

**By 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 42**

"So Randall what have you got planned for us?"

"Well how you watch me work out, I'll get a good work out, you'll get a nice view, and then you'll see what your really missing" Oh please.

"Yeah right, but gym sounds fine, hold the 'nice view' shit"

"Jeez your fun" Oh dude I never said I'll be fun today, I'll just be annoying, I'm allowed to be, one more year as a teen left!

"Lets just go buddy" I have an ipod screaming my name.

So we get into his car and he's driving and he puts on some music. Mercy Drive.

"Conceited much? You're listening to your own bloody theme song!" Dude is in way over his head.

"Its not just my song, I like their album"

"Yeah well I don't" I look around his car and find a CD.

"What's this shit? Turn it off" he moaned

"It's in your car"

"And?" So busted.

"I happen to like Justin Timberlake, I mean omg isn't he just so hot, like omg, I met this once at club and he was ju-

"Please stop, I don't care about him! I don't care about how hot you think he is!" Hehehe annoying him is fun.

He reached over eyes still on the road and he switched discs. Oh hell no man.

"Oi! I was listening!"

"Yeah well so was I!" Dude you can't beat me, no one can, not even Jeff. I put Mr JT'S CD back in and he looked at me annoyed

"When you drive you can listen to what you want! When I drive I will listen to what I-

"Randy keep your eyes on the road!" he looked up and swerved. Gosh what an idiot. We almost hit a car, I think I'm having a panic attack.

"I...shit...i'm sorry, you alright?" he asked as he pulled over and looked at me, My heart was beating so fast I felt as though I couldn't breath.

_Flashback..._

_4 years ago..._

_"Johnny! I was listening to that Nsync CD!" I protested._

_"Lai when you drive you can listen to what you want!" he snapped_

_"But that won't be till I'm 16, and I'm only 14!" I moaned_

_"Too bad, now put that CD back in!"_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"No! Gosh Lai your so annoying, little princess Lai can't get everything her way"_

_"what? when does that happen?"_

_"Uh being mom and dad's only precious daughter it happens all the time" he snapped looking at me annoyed. _

_"Well how do you really feel about me huh, cause I'm sure there's more!"_

_"Oh trust me there i-_

_"Johnny look out!"_

_I woke up in hospital, I was scared, where was Johnny?_

_"Mom? Wh...where's Johnny?"_

_"Oh he's unconscious!"_

_I cried all night that night, if I had just listened to him and put his CD back in...it was my fault. Strangely ever since that CD I protested against has made me feel completely at peace. _

_end of flash back_

"I...I'm sorry Randy, I should have listened to you" I cried and he got of the car and walked over to my side and opened the door and hugged me.

"Nah I'm sorry I screwed, but...Lai there's more to the eye than your letting on right? What's wrong?"

So I told him everything about the accident and how Johnny and I always used to fight, but after he woke up I apologised and cried and told him how much I loved him, and we were really close after that.

"It was my fault, just like last time, I'm sorry Randy, all I wanted to do was have some fun by teasing you and I could have got you injured"

"Nah, its fine, as long as your fine, we're good, now how about we forget the gym and...I know you like skateboarding, so lets go to the skate park"

"Really? After what I almost got us into?'

"No, that wasn't your fault"

"Thanks Randy" Gosh John was right, he is such a cool guy.

I swear this is seriously the best birthday _ever_. I mean, skating on your birthday definitely no biggie, but watching Mr RKO himself stack it like twenty times in the space of two hours, now that that alone is the best present I could ever ask for.

"Have I mentioned I can't board" No.

"I'm psychic"

"Haha very funny. Why are we doing this again?"

"Because the gym is full of smelly people, and this is how the cool kids roll"

"U-huh"

"Because you love me"

"Sure"

"Because I am the ruler of all the pathetic human life today, and what I say goes" Ha, beat that one.

"Yes your superiorness, I am not worthy" He's bowing down…Oh my god this is hilarious.

"Damn straight"

"You are too much like your brother" Did he seriously say that

"Duh Orton he's my brother" I should really cut him a break. "Orton, you look like a pansy out there, come on lets go sit." I cut him a break…physically, I said absolutely nothing about being nice.

"There is a god"

"And her name is Elaina Rebecca Cena"

"That's a funny combination." Hey, I don't rag on RKO.

"Like I had a choice" Dumbass.

"I guess. Can I ask you a question" I had that question. It always means seriousness is coming.

"You just did"

"You're fuh-nny. Seriously though" Told ya "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Run away?" Great welcome to this weeks episode of Cena's slave.

"Were you not at the party? Did you miss the part where she called you a whore?"

"No, years ago, why'd you do it?"

"Oh right" Crap, I hate this topic, I hadn't really told anyone…not fully at least.

"You don't have tell me if you're too uncomfortable"

"It's always been my mum I guess. I mean Johnny's right too" This is confusing me…honestly I never got why I did it I just did, now I gotta make sense out of it.

"How was Cena right?"

"I did always get what I wanted, I was their baby girl" He nodded, that made sense. "But I didn't as well, they all got to do their thing. I didn't"

"what'd you mean?" good lord, I thought that made sense.

"It means that while I got practically any clothes or dvds and games and whatever I wanted, and made my room like Disneyland for kids, I had no life. Johnny and them were always allowed to go out, have girlfriends, jobs even, and I was stuck at home, I was lucky if I even got to go to the movies with my best friend. It sucked ass."

"And you were fed up?"

"Yes, no…not really, I just tried to persuade them, I never back down from a challenge"

"You let Jeff go"

"That's not a challenge, that was a lie on my part."

"I'm sorry" I ignored that.

"Anyway, I tried to persuade her to let me get a job, I mean I wasn't really attracted to any of the guys around me anyway. And I wanted to start making my own money, like Johnny and Dan were. But was I allowed no. I tried for three straight weeks, a fruit shop even offered me a job when I was in there, but I still couldn't get one there. And I just kept thinking that if I was Jess, my best friend, that I'd be able to have that job."

"So you ran to Jess's?"

"Well yea, at first, I thought I just needed some space, but once I got there, I mean I got the job, no problem, but then I would walk passed my house like everyday, and sometimes I'd see my mum, and it killed me."

"Why didn't you go back home?"

"I couldn't…I didn't want them to think I was weak"

"So you ran further"

"Yea, I'd been saving the money from the fruit shop, and it got me to New York. Where I met Nomi. I told her I ran away and she took me in"

"Then you met Jeff"

"I'm not that bad"

"Never said you were."

"But anyway I was there _three years_ before I met Jeff."

"Why didn't you call or anything?"

"Because I was always getting crap jobs that I hated, I hadn't done anything right, I'd just fallen into this crap rut, and I didn't want to tell them until I was right."

"Stubborn"

"So… not the point. Jeff offered me the job, I loved it, but I didn't have time to call home, Vince put me on TV"

"Which you didn't want?"

"Not at all, I didn't want my family to see me, the whole lying about my age thing"

"So you lied so you could make it, so your family would be proud?"

"Yea, kinda, that and I really wanted and needed that job" It's not that funny Orton.

"I can see why you did that. And just so you know, I think you're really strong"

"Thanks Orton." Now that was a serious moment.

"Right kiddo we'd better go, didn't you say you were hanging with Shawn and Paul at midday?"

"Oh yea. Alright" The drive back to the hotel was a rather boring one, I had no clue what Randy was thinking, and I didn't have a clue what to say. So I just stayed quiet…listening to the radio, we decided CD's were a bad idea, so we went safe with the radio.

The afternoon with Paul and Shawn was just a laugh a minute, they are complete jokers, I swear to god, I'm never ever going mini golfing with them again…and they're supposed to be the adults…pfft. Ok that was a blatant lie, I would go again in an instant, and bowling…that was a funny enough idea without their added stupidity…I mean come on Triple H and Shawn Michaels bowling…the bowling balls and pins wouldn't stand a chance, funny as it may be, but that's probably why they played like dicks, so I could win on my birthday. It wasn't even six and they were taking me home…I don't wanna go back, even if they are only going back so I can go clubbing. At least they are trying for my day, they said that I could go with them, to meet V and Nomi there.

I went up to the room I was sharing with Jeff to get changed, and lying on my bed was this beautiful blue dress, fitted halter chest, that flowed in layers. Nomi and V must've gotten it for tonight. I was gonna look hot. I put my new dress on, and accompanied it with some silver stilettos. I looked hot, if I do say so myself. I went down to meet the boys in my new threads, only to find them waiting at my door…weird ones, what's even weirder is that instead of pushing for the lobby they pushed the button for the first floor, where the function rooms and that are…must be getting blind with old age…that's pretty funny.

I wonder what these two had up their sleeves, they did actually get off for the function rooms, and took me with them…what were they up to? Only one way to find out. 'The Barbara Fielding Room' what could they want in here?

**Read nd Review!**

**Did ne of you guys catch Vinnie Mac's Walk Of Fame Cermony?! Congrats to the guy...Shane O Mac and HHH did a speech, and HHH was so cute when he said '...i feel in love with his daughter who can't be here today...you are the best father in law, I am proud of you, and I love you' it was sooo cute. Its on youtube if anyone wants to see it!**

**BTW - the next chapter...is the last chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43

**By 68 stones from a broken heart and JCJH.lover**

**Chapter 43**

The Barbara Fielding Room, officially my favourite ever room. Inside, just about everyone I call my friend. It turns out I was wrong about the dress, Jeff bought me the dress, just coz he could. Was his reasoning. I was seriously speechless when everyone screamed surprise, I must say they'd done a good job at hiding it from me, damn friends.

Everyone who is anyone is here…except Melina and Stephanie, for obvious reasons. I spent practically the whole night dancing, I danced with everyone. Jeff, of course had the first dance, Dan was working the mic when Paul and Shawn brought me in, and I was the girl of the night, and that the first dance was for me and my lover, it was a slow song. And I loved it. Then there were a string of dances for me to have. Most conceited, most genuine, most helpful, biggest bitch, most annoying, most improved. Things like that, needless to say I'd danced with like everyone there that night. Funniest moment hands down goes to the "best brother" dance. You should've seen Matt, Sean, Dan, Steve and Johnny line up, pushing and shoving, yea, my brothers all flew up for my night. But since they were being so boastful about their brotherly love, I chose Mark. Their faces were like what the?! Priceless, I did dance with the best brother, he just wasn't mine, he was a destruction.

The whole night went really well, everyone was being funny, and wishing me happy birthday, dancing, even the food was fabulous…I laughed when they bought out a like 3foot long subway sandwich, that was definitely Matt's (Cena) doing, me and him had a conversation about the foot longs from subway about a month ago, as soon as I saw it I cracked up, and dove on him…that turned into the biggest dog pile in the history of forever, with everyone getting involved, not before I managed to get out though…then I just sat on top.

"Happy Birthday"

"Thank you" I turned around, not having heard the voice for a while. "Now, why have you been ignoring me?"

"I haven't I swea-

"Don't give me that, ever since the phone call between us, when you went off to 'see the boss' you've been avoiding me"

"Because, well first of all I went to buy you your present, then I couldn't tell you about the party, so I just didn't see you…I would've let something slip."

"I still love you" Like he ever needed to be worried.

"I love you too" He sighed, then turned like English professor serious. "Good because the way you were dancing with the most conceited I was worried for a minute." I laughed, so'd he.

"Randy? You were worried about Randy? Me and him are tight, nothing more." He nodded, still laughing.

Looky here it's my brothers.

"That reminds me, we have another surprise for you"

"You do?"

"Mmmhmm." Jeff went and grabbed the DJ's mic. "Ok people, I think it's time for us to show her the surprise" Suddenly everyone was milling out…I don't want the party to end.

"Come on Lai" Johnny said grabbing my hand. Jeff grabbed the other and we walked out, down the stairs outside the building…outside, great surprise, not only are we outside, Jeff's on the phone. How convenient.

I was seriously about to bitch about the lack of festivities when screeching tyres stopped the thought. I looked over to the sound, and coming to stop in front of everyone was the 1999 Chevrolet Corvette Convertible…the one I've wanted since 1999, I don't care if it's not the latest model…that right there was exactly what I wanted.

"I hate you Johnny"

"Why's that?"

"You bring me out here to show me my dream car"

"Go look at it princess Lai" I rolled my eyes but none the less I walked over to the convertible, that had a gnarly dark blue paint job with the gold flakes in it. Not to mention a heap of autographs, covering the entire bonnet, with the WWE's logo in the centre, with a crown on top.

"This…this is for me?" Damn tear ducts.

"Yep, happy birthday Lainz" A chorus of happy birthday rang out.

"And this…this is so you know who to get a car for in December." Matt (Hardy) said, getting out of the drivers seat with a massive card. Funny Hardy boy. I opened the card.

_To the girl who can only be described by our late friend Eddie G. Happy Birthday Mamacita. _

_Lots of love. _

_Johnny, Dan, Mattie, Steve, Sean, Nomi, V. _

_Paul, Shawn, Randy, Matt, Ashley, Mickie. _

_Vince, Shane-O, Foley, Steve Austin, Hogan._

_Mark, Glenn, Dave, Dave F, Chris, Brian, Candice._

_Ric, Rey Rey, Shannon, Maria, Beth, Jesse, _

_Jamie, Ken, Bob, Cody, Adam, Paul , Festus. . _

_Lance, Trev, JR, King, Adam, Shelton, Lillian_

_And the midget with the mostest Dylan. _

All those people put money into my car. I re-read over the list…but before I could thank anyone I had one thing to do.

"So, you have nothing to do with this fabulous car huh?" I said, hitting Jeff.

"Of course I did. You just haven't noticed them yet." God my boyfriend talks in riddles. I look at the card, expecting his name to jump out at me, when I notice a post it.

_I love you Elaina, check out your gold rims. _

He got the rims, nice work Jeff. But I must say they do look great.

"Thank you…everyone. This means more than any of you know."

"Oh no, we know…it means we don't have to give you lifts everywhere" Dan shouted. I hit him. He sulked. Everyone else laughed.

"Seriously though, this is the car I've wanted since as long as I care to remember. Thank you all so much." I know I have tears in my eyes…I don't care. "And thank you all for making it one of a kind, with the WWE autographs on it…now it's the most valuable car ever made" That got some laughs.

"Still wanna go party?"

"Hell yea. I can drive my baby tomorrow. Party now"

"Anyone who thinks the girl is right and wants to party give me a hell yea" Classic Stone cold phrase, good work Steve.

"HELL YEA" I think that's a yes. I gave the valet my keys, and took his ticket, before going back in to party.

I got a car…no I got _the_ car. I rule I rule…Ok like a million people who put money into it rule, but I'm the cooliest now. Clearly seen as I'm thinking of words like cooliest.

"Happy Birthday Bitch" I know that chorus.

"You bitches. You told everyone" I yelled as I hugged my best friends.

"Nope. It was Johnny. We just suggested the car."

"I love you two."

"Oh, by the way, we just wanted to give you this" What? More? What…oh present! I took the present from them, and greedily tore at the paper. When I saw what it was tears came to my eyes.

"JEFF!" As Jeff came over I looked at the picture of us closer. "Thank you Nomi, I really couldn't have asked for anything better."

Nomi sketched the picture of Jeff and I sleeping. It really was beautiful, something I intend on cherishing forever.

"That's not all. Bitch, turn around" I turned around and there was Johnny with a mic. Who gave him the mic, they are dead. Before I could say anything though.

"Could I have everyone's attention" The sketch of Jeff and I came up on the wall behind him…it really was something else…everyone agreed coz we got Awed.

"Now we're all here for one girl, and that girl is my baby sister Elaina" Full name, he's dead. "Lainz, come here" Ok, I'll bite.

"Baby L, when you ran off it was like something was missing from my life…more than the annoying little brat too, my heart was gone. And now you're back, I'm making the most of it. So ladies and Gents, A roast to the host, Lainz." HOLY SHIT…they're doing the whole life of shit…wow.

Dan came and got the mic, "As a yuppie you really were a brat. You were the cute Cena, always got what they wanted. But we would've been there for you in a heartbeat, still will."

Sean "You blamed us for your messes, got us in more trouble than possible, and gotten away with more than anyone in this room"

Matt "But we love you, and we're glad as shit you're back" That's it, I'm crying. And they gave it back to Johnny.

"We've had our rough patches, and radio wars" Randy laughed. " But you've taken bigger bumps than anyone here, except maybe your boyfriend" Laughter erupted, then again it is Jeff. "And you've taken all dares we've thrown at you. You truly are one of a kind and the dare queen." Now Mark is getting the mic…what the hell?!

"Kid, you may be on the wrong brand, but over at S-D we hear all about you. The youngest ever, the works, the biggest con in wwe history…and that's a big feat. But most of all we've heard how caring and lovely you ware. And for that Lainz, we thank you." Then Ashley grabbed the mic.

"And you hit Melina with a stop sign" Again everyone laughed. Then Paul got the mic.

"Girly Girly Girly, you raise more hell than Austin. You're more trouble than your worth, and you lied to all of us." Shawn's turn.

"But you also go toe to toe against anyone and everyone. You'll stand tall against Paul and I, even when we wake you up from a big night out" Again people are laughing…how evil are these guys. Oh good lord, who gave Randy a mic?! Oh wait, Shawn did…dumbass Shawn.

"The girl before us tonight, is talented" Hang on this is a compliment. "She is a fighter, and she is confident enough in herself to go after what she wants…too bad about that damn Cena Stubborn streak though" Again they laugh…how mean. No that was actually funny, I laughed too. Oh god, oh god, Jeff has the mic.

"Lainz, you are beautiful. If I had to beat up every single person in this room to get the chance to go out with you I would…ask Matt." You dork. "Lainz, there is nothing more I want than to wake up and see you next to me every morning. You make my days better and you make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. You are like doing a Swanton off a ladder, I can't get enough of you. Elaina I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

**Read and Review ya'll!**

**One more chapter to go!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44  
6years later...**

Its been 6 years today since Jeff proposed to me, I still remember the day, it was on my 19th birthday, the best birthday I have to say ever.

Today I am now 25, married to the most amazing guy in the world, what more can a girl ask for! He has filled my life with more happiness than I have ever known. And today I was going to tell him the best news ever that will bound to change his life forever. But let me run you down these 6yrs that have got me to this day.

On my birthday right after Jeff proposed and of course I said yes, though there were a few 'she's too young' protests from my brothers, so right after they ran down the 'how you should and should not treat Elaina Cena if your going to marry her talk'. Apparently according to Johnny all my bros had been working on that guide for the guy that would one day ask me to marry him, and this case Jeff.

After the party we didn't really even get to have our own party if you know what I mean cause they had to have that fucking talk then, that very bloody night. Well all I can say is that I was happy Jeff came back in one piece or I would have been after my brothers.

The next day Jeff told me he had a surprise for me, but of course I wasn't allowed to know what this surprise was, and of course he had consulted my brothers before who were also involved in this plan.

So I wake up a few days later I woke up to find Jeff missing and a note in my room to tell me that he was in the dining room...oh in our house by the way. Yeah I moved in with him, I mean why wait till we were married, its not like I waited to sleep with the guy till after marriage, remember that night!

So I have a shower, get changed and come downstairs in a good mood, until I see the people that are sitting at our dining table, my family, including my parents. The ass set me up!

"Jeff wha-

"I...look I know you must be pissed, but I want you to sort this out, I hate being the cau-

"Your not the cause of this! It's them! Not me and certainly not you!" I snap

"Ok, but yo-

"I think I can take it from here Jeff" we look both look over at my mom and Jeff just nods and walks past me to leave the room when I stop him.

"Your not going anywhere, you asked me to marry you which means were in this together, you have right to be here"

"I don't think I should, you need to talk-

"Its ok, you can stay, in fact you have a right to be here" I look at my mom in surprise. And so Jeff and I sit down.

We sat there for a few hours, there was some yelling and a few choice words but then there was also some reasoning and crying which led us to make up, I had my mom back, our family was whole again, and that included Jeff, mom apologised to him and of course like the rest of the Cena men, my dad warned Jeff what would happen if he ever hurt me.

I loved Jeff more than I ever have that night as he always helped me through everything, he was and is always here for me, and he has never let me down.

We waited for a year two years and then got married when I turned 21, and believe it or not practically everyone from every brand came to the wedding, they were our family, so we had one huge wedding, and yes I was a typical bridzilla when it came to the wedding, whether you grow up as a tomboy or not, a girl will always typically be a girl when it comes to her dream wedding.

"I feel sorry for you man, I mean you have to put up with her, I mean bridzilla now, god knows what your getting yourself into marrying her" I remember Johnny saying at our wedding, but being a girl on the happiest day of my life I left the beating...till the next day.

Oh but I didn't say did I the guest list included Mel and Steph who I made up with after they saw in those two years leading up to the wedding that although I lied and was a teen, I was just a passionate as Johnny when it came to working in the business, they dropped their plans after my brother in law flipped when they cost me the wwe women's title, and then they realised their mistakes. I mean were not bff's, but hey were not enemies either!

Speaking of bff's, Johnny proposed to V! Can ya believe it, and they got married a year before Jeff and I got married, now they have a 3yr old son Anthony Felix, yeah that's right Johnny is now a responsible parent. Didn't think you would, he's the not so responsible parent…I'm kidding, he's great with his son.

Cody and Nomi got married a few months ago, so right now they are _still_ on vacation, or their honeymoon. Lucky asses, me and Jeff had a honeymoon that only lasted a few weeks. Oh well.

So everything has been perfect along the way, and now today its even more perfect my baby, my hubby is finally going to become the wwe champ, Vince certainly has take his time to let Jeff finally have his moment, but its finally here, I am so happy, right now he is in the ring facing off with Randy, yeah who still wrestles, well he's not that old so why shouldn't he still, and although he is one of my best friends, someone I can really talk to after that incident, I'm happy Jeff is going to win the title off of hi-

"He won!" everyone started yelling and I looked up at the monitor, Jeff won! wohooooooooooo.

Everyone is now hugging me and crushing me with their happiness for the both of us, while all I want to do is get out there and hug my man!

"Alright, let her go, come on, she just wants to see her man" Steph laughed and I looked over at her and she winked at me. She knew my news, she's the only one, she was there when I found out as I was too scared to be alone. Like I said, not best friends, but still good friends.

"Oh go on then!" everyone said and I ran down the hallway and ran down to the curtain and rang down to the ring and got in and hugged him. 

He was in tears, he was so happy, gosh he deserves this, so much. The crowd is going crazy and he kisses me and picks me up and spins me around and I whisper in his ear.

"Congrats daddy to be"

He slowly puts me down and reads my face and I just nod in tears, yes I am being serious, I am pregnant!

"I'm going to be a dad!"

He said it kinda loud but I'm happy to share the news with the whole world and yell out "yes" and he hugs me again, and this is the happiest moment of my life. Ever. 

¦lt;/p

**That is it guys! Its all over! **

**Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Many many thanks to…ttara, foreverafan15, ****ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram****, inday, batistiagurl, pumpkingirl, littleone999, cassymae, fozzyfloozy, dasiyd, aphotshot, sailormama, twinjodi, jeffhardyfan02, **

**Thanks to evvvvvvvvvveryone who read, and reviewed! **

**And of course thankya 68 stones from a broken heart, my co writer and girl or even partner in crime...whatev works for ya girl! lol**


End file.
